La verdadera vocacion de Mousse
by Vicky VanDort n.n
Summary: [!Por fin la esperada Boda!. si descorchen la champaña, aunque las cosas no salen como se planearon]. Por asares del destino Mousse debera elegir entre seguir practicando artes marciales china o convertirce en un excelente samurai
1. Default Chapter

La verdadera vocacion de Mousse

By : the shadow in the light

* * *

"Oscuridad". "Si eso es, es ahora que me doy cuenta de que esta oscuro". "¿Por qué esto estara, tan duro?". "¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?".- Akane Tendo estaba comenzando a despertar, estaba mareada y desorientada. Intentaba ver algo mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Era un lugar feo donde habia muchas cajas apiladas, lo unico que le daba luz a ese lugar era una minuscula ventana cerca del techo y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Sentado cerca de ella se encontraba Mousse de sus bonitos ojos verdes brotaban gruesas lagrimas, se notaba que llevaba largo rato llorando. Entonces al notar que ella habia despertado se le acerco y la ayudo a incorporarce.

¿Cómo te sientes? Le pregunto secandose las lagrimas atropelladamente.

Un poco atontada- le dijo- ¿Qué paso?.

Fue gas somnifero-le dijo el algo triste.

¿Gas?-dijo ella sorprendida- ¿y quien nos lo hecho?.

Supongo que fue Cologne. Simplemente no queria que estorbaramos en sus planes- le dijo el.

Fue entonces cuando Akane se dio cuaenta de donde estaba. Era la bodega del Nekohanten

Significa eso que…-empezo ella

Oh si ya lo creo ¡Malfitos tramposos!-le dijo Mousse al interrumpirla…

Y es que todo empezo hace mas o menos una semana

flash back----

Por todos era bien sabido que a Ranma le gustaba mucho Xian pu, pero nunca pensaron que seria a tal grado de casarce con ella y de repente el llego tremendamente emocionado a la casa de los Tendo:

No me lo vas a creer-dijo Ranma muy emocionado a Genma- ¡dijo que siiii!

Oh no puedo creerlo-dijo Genma muy contento- Por fin nuestro sueño se hara realidad ¡Tendo¡Tendo! Venga ranma me ha dado una gran noticia.

Digame Saotome ¿que ocurre?- dijo el señor Soun

¡No quepo de la emocion!- dijo genma- ¡Ranma por fin se le ha declarado a Akane y ella acepto casarce con el!-.

¡Que alegria Ranm, al fin las 2 tecnicas de combate se fusionaran y el Dojo tendra un nuevo dueño-dijo abrazando (o mas bien asfixiando) a Ranma.

Pero…señor Tendo… yo-

Esto hay que celebrarlo- grito Genma- Chicas vengan pronto.

Todos corrieron a la habitación de Ranma incluido el maestro Happosai.

Akane mi linda niña- dijo Tendo abrazando a su hija- Ranma me lo ha contado todo, ya veran tendran una boda magnifica, unos regalos y un banquete excelente, es mas el dojo sra de ustedes inmediatamente-

Gracias papa-le dijo ella- pero ¿de que hablas?-

Vamos akane ya lo sabemos- dijo genma- no tienes porque apenarte.-

¿Apenarme?-dijo Akane confusa

Descuida nena- dijo Genma abrazandola tambien- Ranma y tu se casaran cuanto antes-

¿Casarme yo?- dijo Akane confusa- ¿como iba yo a casarme con este menso?-

¿Qué?- dijo Soun – ¿No vas a casarte con el?-

Claro que no- dijo ella.

Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirles- dijo Ranma haciendose notar- no es con akane con quien voy a casarme-

¿ y entonces?- pregunto Nabiky

Con Xian pu- dijo Ranma- tan linda y encantadora que es- suspiros

¡Que¿ y porque?- gritaron todos

Porque… pues veran… no es que tenga nada malo en contra de Akane- dijo el algo nervioso- pero con xianpu es… diferente. Ella es una persona con quien puede hablar de todas mis tonterias sin que se burle de mi- viendo de reojo a Nabiki- me hace sentir bien y muy comodo conmigo mismo y pues… me enamore de ella-.

Pero…- dijo el señor saotome- si tu prometida es akane… desde que eran niños se arreglo su boda-.

Si lo se papá, pero hay veces en las que creo que no le agrado a akane, bueno para ser sincero creo que me odia y mucho se que yo tampoco he sido muy lindo con ella pero…- se detuvo y suspiro- han pasado ya 2 años desde que vivimos aquí y no nos hemos llevado bien desde entonces. Y no quiero que akane se case con alguien a quien odia solo por el hecho de que ya estaba el compromiso. Si ella no me ama y yo a ella tampoco no vale la pena que nos casemos-.

Akane se sientio algo ofendida solo miro a ranma. Todos se quedaron callados un rato, solo se oian los respingos del maestro happosai quien se quejaba de que se casaba su "querida xian pu". Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio Ranma dijo:

La boda sera dentro de una semana, para ser mas exacto el sabado, todos estan invitados- después se marcho

¡Oye ranma espera!- le gritaron Soun y Genma mientras corrian para alcanzarlo

Nabiki y Kazumi abrazaron a Akane

Descuida hermanita- dijo Kazumi- se aclarara esto.

Pero akane no sabia ni quie decir ni que sentir, por un lado ranma tenia razon. En 2 años que llevaban viviendo juntos no habia ninguna muestra "real" de amor entre ellos se llevaban bien, a veces… ¿Qué no se suponia que el amor y el cariño llegarian con el tiempo? Xq a ellos no les llego. Si fuera eso verdad en 2 años se enamorarian uno del otro…PERO NO PASO.

Akane se separo de sus hermanas- ¿Saben, tengo algo de sueño, mejor ya me voy a acostar- y salio del cuarto.

Esa noche no habia podido dormir, se sentia un poco mal por haber sido repudiada, mientras repasabe en su mente lo que acababa de pasar, algo no cuadraba bien.

"es extraño"- penso- "que de la noche a la maña Ranma haya decidido casarce con esa resbalosa estupida, ahora resulta que le tiene mucho amor, si generalmente huye de ella" "pero… nunca lo vi hablar de ese modo" "hablo muy enserio… demasiado enserio"- de pronto se levanto- "¿y si solo fuera una artimaña de cologne para que Xian pu se case con el?" "ya lo ha hecho antes ¿ no lo estara haciendo de nuevo?"- abrazo a P-chan y dijo –Ya veremos mañana, generalmente Ranma es un tarado, si mañana es MUY diferente entonces es un hechizo- dijo y se durmió.

Pasaron algunos dias, akane efectivamente vio un cambio en la actitud de Ranma, pero extrañamente para bien, era muy amable con ella y con P-chan, se notaba feliz y relajado, tanto que llego a abrazar al maestro Happosai. Parecia que realmente estaba enamorado de Xian pu, porque a diario la llamaba por telefono. Eso solo le confirmaba a akane la idea del hechizo, lo malo es que no sabia como deshacerlo para que no fuera permanente.

En el transcurso de esa semana quien realmente la paso mal fue Mousse, por principio de cuantas se la paso llorando 2 dias seguidos, después no quiso ni hablar con nadie, ni comer, ni dormir; Pasaba la mayor parte del dia sentado en las bancas con forma de elefantitos que tenia el parque. A veces akane lo acompañaba

fin del flash back---

Una cosa era segura. Akane no recordaba nada de lo que habia pasado ese dia, intento hacer memoria, pero los recuerdos no llegaron. Ahora + que nunca estaba convencida que todo era plan de cologne. Poque si de verdad Ranma amara a Xian pu ellos no estarian encerrados ahí. El problema real es que ya era muy noche y la boda ya se habria celebrado. De todos modos, se levanto y comenzo a empujar la puerta con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y gritaba- ¡Mousse no te quedes ahí sentadote y ayudame con esto!-

Sin embargo el parecia hipnotizado, miro un largo rato como akane golpeaba la pueta que seguia bien cerrada. Cuando por fin se levanto se notaba molesto y decidido. Saco de sus mangas un objeto largo y una liga para el cabello, que se amarro en una coleta muy alta.

Apartate akane- dijo mientras se levantaba.

Ella se movio a un lado mientras el corria y de un katanazo abrio la puerta.

Ahora tenian una vista general de Nekohanten. Mousse se quedo ahí parado con su katana en la mano, respiraba rapido y fuerte; depuse de algunos segundos envaino la espada y le dijo a akane –Espera aquí no tardo, en seguida nos vamos- y se fue.

Akane se quedo impresionada –"Mousse con una katana?"-penso- "debe ser un mal sueño"- entonces Mousse bajo. Traia una bolsa gris oscuro que guardo en una de sus mangas. Sus horrorosos lentes de fondo de botella los habia combiado por unos que, si bien eran muy gruesos tambien eran muy transparentes y dejaban ver sus bonitos ojos, aunque un poco agrandados por la graduación del cristal.-Te acompaño a tu casa- dijo secamente y salieron del lugar.

Dime una cosa- le dijo akane camino a su casa - ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ?-

Mousse penso un poco y dijo- Ranma y Xian pu debe de estar ya casados, supongo que el Nekohanten es ahora propiedad de Ranma y mis servicios ya no son necesarios… no creo que me despidan, pero no me parece que sea correcto seguir ahí. No, lo que hara sera irme con mi familia- dijo suspirando.

¿Regresaras entonces a China?-pregunto ella.

No- dijo el –No puedo regresar ahora. Veras akane se considera una deshonra regresar a juketsuko soltero, en especial siendo hombre. De hecho si regreso deshonrado, me mataran o me desterraran. Las amazonas no toleran la deshonra-

Entonces ¿A dónde iras?- pregunto ella

Tengo familia aquí en Japon, en Kyoto. Mi papá vive ahí, el tiene una escuela de artes marciales donde principalmente se enseñan los preseptos del bushido-

¿Kyoto, eso esta muy lejos de aquí- dijo akane

Si bueno, creo que necesito un tiempo lejos de Nerima- dijo el- como no puedo regresar a china… ademas hace tiempo que no veo a mi padre o a mis abuelos- se detuvo- bien llagamos, supongo que te vere dentro de mucho rato-

Si- dijo akane triste- pero… estara bien… por ahora-

Mousse se acerco a akane y la beso en la frente- Cuidate mucho. Te prometo que llegando a kyoto te escribo, te hablaria por telefono, pero eso es muy caro jeje- y una debil sonrisa se asomo en su cara- Adios- dijo y se alejo.

Akane estaba a punto de llegr a su casa, pero se lo penso mejor, ella tambien necesitaba desintoxicarse un poco de Nerima, ademas no queris que las proximas semanas su padre y sus hermanas la mimaran y pobretearan tanto por el casamiento de su prometido con otra. Tampoco le apetecia ver al susodicho con su nueva esposa. No, no, no. Sabia que tal vez no era lo correcto pero no queria estar ahí. Se volteo y comenzo a correr, luego de unas 3 cuadras grito.

Mousse ¡Mousse¡ llevame contigo-

¿Qué?- dijo el- ¿A dónde?

Solo quiero devolverte el favor- dijo ella alcanzandolo por fin- tu me acompañaste a mi casa. Ahora yo te acompañare a la tuya-.

¿Qué?-dijo el -¿Cómo es eso?

Quiero irme a Kyoto contigo…

Fin del capitulo 1

**Bueno es mi primer fic de ranma, espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo pronto vendran los demas,dejen reviws plis**


	2. Capitulo 2: A

Hola gracias por los reviews.

thenolifeking: que bueno que te este gustando, si continuare pronto

Kei-kugodgy: Es mas o menos eso pero pasa hasta dentro de un largo rato. De hecho es una especie de x over con otra serie, que ustedes van a saber cual es en cuanto lean este capitulo, y otra cosa dividi el capitulo 2 en 2 partes porque era muy lago asi que el "a" quedo un poco soso y el "b" ya esta mejor pero todavia no lo subo a la compu

* * *

¿Que demonios paso ahí¿Por qué¿Por qué?- De repente Ranma se vio corriendo en la oscuridad, estaba elegantemente vestido con un fraq negro, sombrero, guantes,etc. Se sentía muy raro; se suponía que la boda iba a realizarse estupendamente bien pero…-¿Qué era lo que había pasado?-golpeo fuertemente con un puño en un árbol, había dejado de correr y se sentó en una de las banquitas en donde había victo que Mousse se sentó varias veces durante esa semana, intento calmarse y pensar con claridad en lo que acababa de pasar.

La ceremonia ya casi había terminado. Aun así no había nadie en la iglesia, solamente estaban el, Xian pu (que por cierto iba elegantemente vestida con un ajuar de novia de estilo occidental, era largo y ampón y de corsé sin mangas), Ryoga, Sentaro y su prometida, el maestro Happosai, Cologne y el Dr. Tofu. Pero justo en el momento mas importante, cuando el ministro le pregunto a Xian pu que si era su libre voluntad y deseo casarse con Ranma, parecía que ella comenzaba a titubear, miro muchas veces hacia un lado, movía mucho las manos y la cabeza, respiraba rápido, fuerte y profundamente. Ante la indecisión de la novia, Ranma soltó sus manos de las de ella y grito -¡No¡No me caso¡No me caso!-y salio corriendo y gritando; recordaba que la cabeza le dolía como si le fuera a estallar, bueno de hecho aun le dolía y no podía creer lo que había pasado-"¿Por qué Xian pu dudo tanto?", "¿Por qué le había entrado miedo?" "¿Por qué me había entrado pánico a mi también?"- pensaba mientras lloraba. -¿Es que acaso no amas a esa mujer?-dijo finalmente en voz alta y entonces comprendió: En realidad lo que para el había sido una eternidad, no había sido mas que un par de segundos; sencillamente el había confundido los nervios normales de cualquier novia con indecisión, el pánico que había sentido había sido solamente suyo y no provocado por los titubeos de ella… Se quedo ahí sentado pensando hasta que amaneció.

Xian pu se encontraba aun en la iglesia sentada en el atrio a mas y mejor- "¡Que tonta!", "Deje ir una magnifica oportunidad".

Cologne se acerco a ella y le dijo – Vamonos a casa nena-

Pero ¿y si regresa?- dijo sollozando.

Cologne solo la levanto del piso y la abrazo.

¿Señor?- dijo una voz femenina- ¿Señor?. ¿Señorita? Despierten- y los zarandeo a los 2. Akane y Mousse estaban despertando dentro del tren, por fin habían llegado a la ciudad de Kyoto y una camarera del tren los llamaba mientras este se detenía. Se habían tardado relativamente muy poco tiempo de viaje, tomando en cuenta que no habían podido viajar en uno de los mejores trenes. Como akane no llevaba ni cosas ni dinero y Mousse no poseía mucho de este último se tuvieron que comprar boletos de tren para turistas. Abordaron de madrugada así que se quedaron dormidos a mitad del viaje.

Ahora que habían bajado era muy de mañana. El sol ni siquiera había salido, solo el horizonte en dirección al este se veía naranja. Salieron de la estación y en lugar de pedir un taxi, se fueron caminando; en parte porque no tenían dinero y en parte porque Mousse no quería llegar demasiado temprano a la casa de su padre; iban despacio y sin decir ninguna palabra.

Akane había decido seguir a Mousse sin importarle a donde la llevara, ni siquiera le pregunto hacia que dirección debían caminar, ella lo seguía ciegamente porque él era quien conocía la ciudad. Al cabo de un rato ella se sintió muy feliz y reconfortada. Si bien era cierto que no toda su vida se la había pasado encerrada en el pequeño distrito de Nerima, no le gustaba acercarse mucho de la ciudad capital. Tokyo siempre le había parecido la ciudad más bonita del mundo y si tenia que alejarse de ella no iba muy lejos. Sin embargo en ese momento y a escasos 15 minutos de haber pisado esta ciudad "La capital del milenio" prometía ser mas hermosa y magnifica de lo que es Tokyo. Por el camino admiro cosas maravillosas: No había cables que molestaran la vista del firmamento (al menos no como los hay en Tokyo), muchos templos antiguos se divisaban, casas amplias con bonitos jardines, modernos edificios con cristales tan transparentes como el hielo, estatuas, murales, etc… Pero lo mejor había sido la "nevada" de Sakuras que les callo encima cuando atravesaron un parque. Mousse sonrió complacido ante la inesperada felicidad de akane y se felicitaba a si mismo por haber decido caminar.

Caminarían por 1hora cuando Akane vio un cambio muy radical en la ciudad, las casas eran aun mas amplias y espaciadas entre si, las calles eran mas amplias, había comercios mas selectos (es decir no mercados ni tienduchas); si no se equivocaba, estaban entrando en la zona mas elegante de la ciudad.

Es aquí- dijo Mousse deteniéndose ante un portón rojo.

¿Aquí?-dijo Akane algo incredula.

Estaba parada ante una magnifica muralla blanca, akane supuso tapaba de la vista la mansión que tan inmensa que cerraba el fondo de la calle en la fachada justo encima del porton estaban escritas con lamina de bronce las palabras: Honradez, Justicia, Sinceridad, Valor, Heroísmo, Piedad, Civilidad, Honor, Lealtad y Deber. El codigo Bushido resumido, y a un lado del porton con letras de madera de ebano, decia "Colegio de artes marciales y cultura japonesa" "Rengoku"

Mousse toco el timbre varias veces hasta que una malhumorada voz de hombre le dijo:

Disculpe pero en domingo no atendemos al publico-

Mousse contesto – Digale por favor al Sr. Seta que Mousse se encuentra aquí afuera- y cruzo los brazos.

El mayordomo camino hasta el comedor donde se encontraban 5 personas desayunando, se dirigio al hombre mas joven.

Señor, un jovencito alla afuera, me pidio que le dijera que Mousse lo esta esperando-

El hombre levanto la vista- ¿Mousse¿Estas seguro?- el mayordomo asintio- "¿Sera posible?"- y le dijo al mayordomo – Hazlo pasar y llevalo a la sala.

¿Qué pasa Shuichi?- pregunto una mujer joven

Al parecer es mi hijo- dijo desconcertado- Vayamos a la sala-

El mayordomo se dirigio a la puerta y la abrio. Dejando pasar a ambos y diciendo – Pasen por favor, los guiare hasta donde se encuentra el señor-.

Akane estaba maravillada con aquella mansión, en la entrada tenian 3 pasillos, uno que daba directamente con el edificio principal y otros 2 que lo bordeaban y y tambien al jardin de enfrente del edificio, pero que no se conectaban con el y que ademas estaban aislados del edificio y entre si, los 2 pasillos eran techados y con barandales. El edificio principal que era mas o menos del tamaño de la casa de akane, tenia aquí y alla algunos paneles de tiro al blanco. Y lo que parecia ser una cancha de tenis. El mayordomo los paso por el pasillo de la derecha donde caminaron hasta que el edificio les dio la espalda. Ahí habia una reja muy elaborada y donde habia un jardin con caballos y una piscina y de espaldas a ellos se encontraba una hermosa mansión, Akane comprendio entonces que Mousse la habia llevado a la entrada de la escuela, porque la mansión de atrás parecia que cerraba a su vez otra calle.

Para entrar a la mansión desde la escuela era muy complicado, habia muchas, escaleras y pasillos que no daban a ningun lado. Hasta que por fin llegaron a la entrada principal. Habia un jardin mas grande que el de atrás y otra muralla blanca con un porton de madera. El mayordomo los llevo al vestíbulo que era muy amplio y tenia unas escaleras de madera y 4 puertas de 4 cuartos, pasaron por la 1 puerta a la derecha. Ahí habia 3 sillones personales y 2 para 3 personas, un librero con una televisión empotrada, donde habia películas, videojuegos, etc. Atrás de los sillones habia una mesa de billar y una de cartas, el cuarto estaba iluminado por un gran ventanal. Pero, lo mas importante eran las 5 personas ahí sentada, una pareja de ancianos (no como cologne y happosai ellos eran altos), una mujer madura y bonita, una chica de unos 13 o 14 años, y un hombre que era una versión de Mousse un poco entrada en años, solo que con el cabello amarrado y algunas canas. Paso un rato de incomodo silencio cuando de rpente la mujer anciana se acerco a Mousse y le dijo

¡Mi lindo niño, hacia tanto que no te veia- mientras lo besaba locamente en ambas mejillas, y su abuelo se acerco tambien – Pequeño granuja- dijo y lo abrazo muy fuerte- asi que al fin decidiste visitarnos eh, pero mirate, eres ahora mas alto que tu padre-

Si…abuelo…-dijo el con el escaso aire que le quedaba.

¡Mousse¡regresaste!-le dijo la chica y lo abrazo

Me da gusto verte- le dijo mousse

Bienvenido hijo- le dijo su padre al tiempo que la alargaba la mano para saludarlo- me da gusto que estes aquí-

A mi tambien- dijo mousse

Hola lindo chico- le dijo la mujer joven.

Hola Kanako- le dijo el y ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla - pero no te apenes frente a tu chica nuestras cursilerias ya casi acaban- le susurro al oido.- Muy bien hay que dejar respirar a este niño, si no es una indiscreción, chico¿Quién esa esa niña de ahí?-pregunto mirando a Akane.

Es Akane Tendo- dijo Mousse- ella es…-pero lo interrumpio su abuela.

Sera posible?- dijo la anciana- Por fin Mousse, no puedo creerlo, tienes una novia-

¿Qué? Pero señora… yo- dijo akane

Que maravilla- dijo la mujer joven- Mira yo soy Irie Kanako y ella es mi hija Noriko-

Hola akane- dijo Noriko

Yo soy el Sr. Seta- dijo el padre de Mousse- Seta Shuichi, es un placer.

Gracias igualmente- dijo ella.

Y ellos son mis abuelos- le dijo mousse- el Sr. Yoshito y la Sra. Hiroko Seta-

Encantada- dijo ella.

ella es akane- dijo Mousse- es mi prometida...


	3. Capitulo 2: B

_Hola pues aqui tienen la segunda parte del capitulo 2 espero les guste, gracias por los reviews._

_emaltea: Gracias por el review, en esta historia el padre de Mousse es japones. Mousse prefirio no regresar a juketsuko para evitarce problmas con las amazonas._

_Kei-Kugodgy¡No comas ansias, en esta parte se menciona mas directamente la otra serie implicada en este raro x over, aunque los personajes no van a coincidir temporalmente. Por cierto me puse a leer el otro dia "tu ausencia" y me encanto, solo espero que Ranma llegue con akane antes de que ryoga decida llevarcela o algo asi jejeje, es una pena que no la sigas todavia, pero por lo demas esta chida  
_

* * *

Ranma tiritaba de frio cuando el rocio del amanecer comenzo a caer, aun estaba oscuro y el sol apenas si se perfilaba por el horizonte; para su sorpresa, ya no sentia ni desesperacion, tristeza o culpa por haber dejado asi a Xian pu plantada en el altar. Ahora que tenia la cabeza fria podia pensar mas racionalmente –"Porque sera? que ya no siento nada"- y empezo a caminar aparentemente sin rumbo alguno, queria despejarce un poco.

Entonces sin darce cuenta, estubo de nuevo en la iglesia de la que se habia escapado, aun estaba cerrada por lo que se sento un rato en la banqueta a pensar en voz alta -¿Qué es lo que paso realmente¿Por qué de pronto habia pensado en casarce con Xian pu en menos de una semana¿Poque me dio tanto panico, sera que mis verdaderos sentimientos se habian asomado¿Por qué no antes entonces?-

¿Sabes una cosa Ranma?-dijo la voz de Ryoga detrás de el y Ranma se volteo a mirarlo.- Creo que Akane tenia razon.-

¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo el algo desconcertado.

Estuve esperando a que regresaras- le dijo Ryoga- me quede aquí desde que te fuiste, bueno ya sabes lo mal orientado que soy, asi que en lugar de correr tras de ti y perderme pense en esperar un poco hasta que regresaras-.

¿Me estuviste esperando?-dijo Ranma- ¿Por qué?

Queria saber si Akane tenia razon, no creas que me importan tanto Xian pu y tu-dijo Ryoga y se sento junto a Ranma, pasando un rato y al ver la mirada de ansiedad de Ranma dijo con fastidio –Esta bien, te digo. Akane penso desde un principio que no estabas actuando como "normalmente" lo harias y se lo dijo muchas veces a P-Chan, ella creia que Cologne o Xian pu te habian hacho algo para que decidieras casarte-.

Akane creia eso?-dijo Ranma

Yo tambien lo llegue a pensar, siempre fuiste un patan y un tarado y la ultima semana eras tan dulce y cursi ¡Degg!.-

Ranma decidio recapitular sobre lo ocurrido ese fin de semana, recordaba haber salido a caminar un rato y tal vez ir a los video juegos, pero al encontrarce con Xian pu no pudo pensar en otra cosa mas que en ella, la veia como una persona perfecta y sentia la agradable sensación que da el enamoramiento, pero pensandolo bien, se sintio + o – igual cuando Xian pu le habia puesto los hilos magicos del amor, por fin todo encajaba, la semana pasada habia visto que Xian pu se rociaba con una pequeña botellita de "perfume" que olia riquisimo, eso debia ser -¿Oye tienes algo que hacer?- le dijo a Ryoga

Porque?-

Acompañame a casa de Xian pu- Ryoga acepto ir pero solo porque, por alguna extraña razon , si salia del Nekohanten le tomaba menos tiempo llegar a su casa unas 2 o 3 horas.

Cuando llegaron la puerta estaba abierta, Xian pu estaba sentada en el mostrador jugando con unos palillos y cologne estaba limpiando un poco el lugar.

Vaya prometido- dijo la ancianita- sabia que volverias.

Xian pu se levanto al instante emocionada y corrio a abrazarlo pero el se paso de largo y le dijo – No creas que vine aquí por ti, sino por esto- y tomo la botellita con liquido morado que estaba en el mostrador-.

Por mi perfume?- dijo Xian pu sin entender.

Llamalo como quieras, Bruja- y estrello la botellita contra el piso, de la botella salio una nube de humo rosa en forma de corazon

¿Qué haces?- grito Xian pu al ver lo que paso con su perfume.

Solo rompe tus artimañas-dijo Ryoga

¿Artimañas¿Mias?- dijo enojada – Estan locos, ese perfume me lo dio mi bisabuela la semana pasada por mi cumpleaños

¿Tu cumpleaños?- dijo Ranma

Si, como el perfume que siempre uso se termino, mi bisabuela me regalo esa botella nueva, y después de botar el regalo de Mousse por ahi, decidi salir para ver si me alegrabas mas el dia con tu presencia y cuando llego contigo sin mas ni mas me propones matrimonio-

Ranma volvio ahora su ira hacia cologne -¿Qué era exactamente ese perfume?-

Vamos prometido- dijo la vieja- ¿es que uno no puede hacerle un bonito regalo de cumpleaños a su biznieta?-

Ranma se irgio lo mas que pudo y se cruzo de brazos sin dejar de mirar a Cologne que no tuvo mas remedio que decir –Es el mismo perfume que ella ya usaba solo le hice una pequeña modificacion, tenia disuelta unas cuantas gotas de pocion amorosa, pero ya vi que no fue lo suficiente, necesitaba mas para que por fin te olvidaras de la tonta de akabe Tendo, pero descuida prometido, te prometo que no volvera a pasar, la proxima vez sera la cantidad adecuada para que te cases con Xian pu.

Y porque no me dijiste?- le reclamo Xian pu en voz alta y todos la miraron a ver sorprendidos- Me pude haber puesto mas perfume-

¡Genial!- dijo Ranma muy, muy enojado- Ahora no solamente me hicieron quedar en ridiculo, sino que ademas mi papa y los Tendo me odian y no tengo donde pasar la noche, como si fueran a creerse el cuento del hechizo-

¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?-le dijo Xian pu

Ajaaa claro para que esa vieja loca y tu me hechicen a su gusto, no sabes las ganas que tengo-

De repente Nabiki se metio al Nekohanten. Tenia una pinta muy mala, se notaba palida y preocupada y con nerviosismo les dijo - ¿No han visto a akane?-

¿Qué no esta en su casa?- dijo Xian pu.

No, akane no paso la noche en casa-dijo Nabiki

Ranma y Ryoga se voltearon a interrogar a Cologne -¿Qué le hizo a akane?-preguntaron

Nada- dijo ella- solamente me aseguraba que ni ella ni Mousse fueran a importunarlos en su boda-

¿Entonces en donde estan?-dijo Ranma.

No se yo los deje aquí bien dormidos. Los deje en la bodega y pense que regresaria temprano de su boda y los despertaria para derles la buena nueva, pero como tu te escapaste y Xian pu necesitaba que la consolara no pude llegar a tiempo, cuando llegamos la puerta de la bodega estaba rota y ninguno de los 2 estaban asi que supuse estaban en el Dojo Tendo-.

Ranma, Ryoga y Nabiki salieron en ese instante a buscarlos, no podian haber desaparecido asi como asi pero, los 2 estaban solos y despechados y podian haber hecho alguna locuro o peor… tal vez los 2 corrian serio peligro

Mientras…

Después de 1 hora mas o menos de escandalo por parte del padre de Mousse y de Mousse mismo en lo relacionado a su compromiso las cosas comenzaron a calmarce. Tenian un acuerdo, Shuichi les daba un plazo de 2 meses para convencerlo de que realmente se querian casar, si en ese plazo el no veia que hubiera algo serio entre ellos, sencillamente no tenian permiso. Mousse acepto y se fue al jardin con Akane.

Una vez ahí Akane le dijo muy enojada- ¿Me quieres explicar como es eso de que soy tu prometida?-

Perdoname por meterte en este enredo- le dijo risueño y apenado- pero fue la mejor manera que se me ocurrio para que te dejaran quedar aquí-

¿Cómo?-dijo ella

Ay akane, no es muy sencillo explicarle a la gente que te raptaste a tu mejor amiga porque tu prometida y el de ella se acababan de casar entre si. Ademas no creo que realmente Kanako te dejara quedarte aquí especialmente, porque tu padre no sabe en donde estas-

Para desgracia de Akane, Mousse tenia razon, menos mal que se le habia ocurrido algo a el, porque los seta igual y la podian haber refugiado por 1 o 2 dias y eso solo con el permiso de su padre

Tienes razon- le dijo a Mousse – No creo que haya otra explicación + o – coherente del por que estoy aquí, pero 2 meses, eso es mucho-.

Mi papa cree que es tiempo suficiente para conocerte un poco bien antes de que nos "casemos", solo les he hablado de ti en las cartas y nunca les mencione que eras mi "novia", asi que desconfia un poquito- Mousse suspiro y le dijo- ¿Te gustaria conocer la mansión?- y le alargo el brazo

Bueno esta bien- dijo ella tomandolo.

Los demas miembros de la familia seta ya habian ido a cumplir con sus labores del domingo, menos Kanako y Shuichi. Ella estaba realmente enfadada con la decisión de su marido y queria hablar con el.

¿2 meses!- dijo alterada –Para que demonios quieres que esa chamaca se quede aquí por tanto tiempo? Esa niña solo nos va a estorbar-

Shuichi que estaba bastante calmado bebia de un pequeño platillo un poco de sake y le dijo- Lo que pase con Mousse y esa chica me tiene sin cuidado, si se quiere casar con ella yo no me opongo-

¿Entonces?-le dijo ella enojada – No estamos en condiciones para tener invitados-

Shuichi le dio un sorbo al sake antes de decir algo – Si lo se, y es precisamente por eso que Mousse nos llego como una bendicion¿recuerdas lo que te dije anoche acerca de la fabrica de arroz?-

Si, el gobernador por fin se salio con la suya y cerro la fabrica hasta nuevo aviso-dijo ella.

Pero, no solo eso, tienen programado ponernos una demanda dentro de poco para quedarce con la propiedad, y no vamos a tener tiempo para administrar el Rengoku si nos pasamos todo el dia en los juzgados. Es ahí que entra Mousse, el no sabe nada acerca de cómo administar un colegio y mucho menos de artes marciales samurai, por eso decidi que se quedaran aquí por 2 meses, en ese tiempo le enseñaremos como dirigir este colegio, y la tecnica de la familia, el tenken. Si el va a ser el gran maestro samurai hasta nuevo aviso sera mejor que sepa de lo que se trata-

Kanako se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar eso. Sabia perfectamente que, sin la fabrica de arroz sus ingresos se verian considerablemente reducidos, tendrian que explotar al maximo el colegio si no querian irse a la bancarrota de inmediato, que era lo que ella penso que pasaria , porque Shuichi, yushito y ella misma estarian el dia entero, pasando penurias en los juzgados, llenando mucho papeleo, pero lo peor era que nisiquiera estaria en Kyoto. Kanagawa si que estaba lejos y pasarian semanas o meses antes de que pudieran regresar.

Después de todo la idea de su marido no estaba nada mal, la chica tambien seria instruida para dirigir junto con Mousse el Rengoku y tambien tendria que aprender las otras cosas que se enseñaban aquí. Un gran alivio la recorrio, ahora su hija estaba a salvo, si caian en bancarota tendria que dejar sus estudios y meterce a trabajar o casarce, en cambio ahora y con alguien administrando el colegio mientras ellos se encuentran lejos aun tendrian ingresos y Noriko no se quedaria sola con su abuela como se pensaba.

Kanako tomo un un sorbo de sake con un platillo y le dijo a su marido - ¿hablaras con Mousse con respecto a esta situación?-

Desde luego que si, espero que no rechaze nuestra oferta, después de todo el se crio en China y traicionaria su aldea si se convierte en samurai… pero veremos que pasa espero logre convencerlo-…

La tade transcurrio tranquila y sin novedad, Akane y Mousse recorrieron la propiedad con mucha mas calma de la que sepodia esperar de ellos, aun estaban alterados por la boda de Ranma y Xian pu, pero por ese dia se dedicaron a divertirce de lo lindo en el Rengoku. Montaron a caballo, nadaron un poco, jugaron un rato copn noriko y sus video juegos, etc…

En la noche el padre de Mousse los llevo a un cuarto privado para hablar con ellos. El acceso a ese cuarto en especial era por ese otro pasillo que se abria en la entrada del colegio, el unico que siempre estaba cerrado. El pasillo era muy largo y daba a un cuarto que estaba a desnivel de lo demas de la propiedad aunque no era subterraneo. Akane se quedo sorprendida de ver que ademas de todo lo que tenia el Rengoku habia un Dojo privado en algun otro punto de la propiedad. Era mayor que el que habia en su casa y mientras Mousse y su padre estaban ocupado sacando algunas cosas de un armario que estaba cerca de la puerta ella se dedico a explorar ese lugar, su atención estaba fija en una fotografia que estaba incrustada en la pared del fondo, era una fotografia muy muy antigua de un muchacho muy guapo que sonreia de manera un poco melancolica, se acerco a la fotografia y debajo del marco y con letras plateadas se leia: SOUJIRO SETA 1860-1938.

Era bien guapo verdad?- le dijo Shuichi a Akane al ver la curiosidad de ella.

Este… yo…-dijo ella sobresaltada

No te preocupes, no se porque esta foto siempre les causa alguna sensación extraña a quienes entran aquí- dijo sin darle importancia esta es la unica fotografia que existe del bisabuelo de mi padre…

* * *

Epilogo 

Ya era muy de madrugada cuando Ryoga y Ranma se dieron por vencidos, Akane simplemente habia desaparecido y no hubo mas remedio que llamar a la policia para que se encargara del asunto. El señor Tendo accedio a que Ranma regresara al Dojo bajo la copndicion de que no escucharia unapalabra suya hasta que akane diera señales de vida. Aunque eso no le importo mucho a Ranma, estaba muy triste por ser el causante de la desaparición de akane y aunque ya tenia mucho sueño, prefirio quedarce afuera sentado en el techo para ver si ella regresaba…

* * *

**En memoria de nuestro querido amigo Esau Vargas. Nuestras condolencias a su mujer y a su hija.**


	4. Capitulo 3

Holaaaa n.n: Por fin el capitulo 3 esta arriba! (cuetes y mas cuetes), una gran disculpa si me tarde, pero es que he andado muy ocupada (digamos examenes en la facu y tareas y cosas asi por el style)y en realidad este me estaba costando mucho trabajo, no se si a ustedes les ocurra pero por ejemplo, se que es lo que les pasa en los capitulos distantes, pero no en el siguiente inmediato. Muchas gracias Ain por tu ayuda. Pido disculpas si en la ultima parte me explayee de mas o si me pase de lanza. El capirulo 4 no tardara tanto (asi que no desesperen). Bien eso es todo espero les agrade.

* * *

Dime¿no hay ninguna novedad con respecto a Akane?- le dijo Ukyo a Ranma undia que fue al restaurante.

No, no tenemos ni idea de donde se encuentre- dijo el algo triste.

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde la desaparición de Mousse y Akane y ninguno de los 2 había dado señales de vida. Las hostilidades hacia Ranma, Xian pu y Cologne se fueron intensificando conforme pasaba el tiempo; Los novios de akane fastidiaban mucho a Ranma en la escuela, muchos de ellos lo miraban muy seguido y cuchicheaban cuando el se acercaba. Kuno Tatewaki siempre hacia que los demás alumnos se burlaran de el, lo golpearan o incluso el mismo lo atacaba. Ryoga estaba arto de todos ellos y por una semana se la paso echándoles en cara que eran ellos quienes tenían toda la culpa de que Akane no apareciera, estaba tan enojado que había veces en las que lanzaba muchos huevos al Nekohanten ayudado por las amigas de akane y adema ellas también le lanzaban huevos a Ranma cuando lo hallaban en la calle. Los Tendo aun no le dirigían la palabra a Ranma. Para ellos el se había convertido en un estorbo y ni siquiera soportaban que se sentara a la mesa a comer a la misma hora que los demás, de hecho si por alguna razón necesitaban algo de Ranma, usaban a Happosai para que les sirviera de intermediario; y por supuesto que ya no compraban comida al Nekohanten. Para contrastar aquello, las múltiples prometidas de Ranma habían redoblado sus mimos hacia el para que se levantara un poco el animo y de paso se olvidara de Akane.

Por lo pronto ya se había avisado a la policía de la desaparición de los chicos. Habían pegado carteles informativos de ambos en toda la prefectura de Tokio. En las estaciones del metro, del tren, del metrobus, del monorriel, autobús, en parques, restaurantes. Desde Nerima a la ciudad telepuerto, pasando por Ginza y Omotesando, también sus fotos se añadieron a la lista semanal de personas desaparecidas que pasaban por televisión. El Sr. Tendo también decidió poner sus propios carteles, solo que en estos se anunciaba una muy buena recompensa por quien diera alguna información acerca del paradero de Akane.

Ese día Ranma estaba excepcionalmente triste, le preocupaba que los Tendo fueran a perder sus pocos recursos por algún estafador oportunista que les diera información falsa, pero se temía que uno de los rumores que circulaban en la escuela en torno a esa situación fuera real. Nabiki había escuchado a un muchacho cerca de la cafetería insinuar que Mousse y Akane habían decidido ponerle fin de una vez a su dolor arrojándose a las vías del metro, y que era por eso que varias estaciones no dieron servicio.

¡Ah pero que imbecil esta!- grito Ukyo cuando Ranma se lo contó- si me encuentro al idiota ese te juro que tendrán que recogerlo con pala cuando acabe con el-

La pobre de Nabiki tuvo un colapso nervioso y el Dr. Tofu tuvo que ir al Dojo a darle un sedante-dijo Ranma.

¿Y que paso?-

No se, cuando el Doctor se metió a la habitación de Nabiki, mi papa me mando por comida, dado que Kasumi cuidara de Nabiki toda la tarde-

Ukyo estaba muy enojada, ella tambien habia escuchado las patrañas acerca de ellos en la escuela, asi que intento que sus okonomiyakis le quedaran excelentes, incluso a algunos les dio la forma de osito para intentar levantarles el ánimo a los Tendo.

Acompaño a Ranma hasta el Dojo, quería estar ahí para ayudarles por si algo se ofrecía. Era peor de lo que se imagino, el ambiente del Dojo era "denso", el señor Soun estaba también muy nervioso y afligido, a el también le dio el Dr. Tofu calmantes, Kasumi estaba bastante malhumorada y no dejaba de "asesinar" a Ranma con los ojos, Ukyo le dio su comida el señor Genma que era el mas relajado de todos ellos.

Muchas gracias Ukyo- dijo Genma al recibir los Okonomiyakis

No hay de que- dijo Ukyo- Los hice especialmente para ustedes dijo enseñándole uno con forma de osito- pensé que les ayudaría a mitigar su pena-

Genma sonrió, abrazo a ukyo y dijo- Me alegra saber que aun eres la mejor amiga de Ranma, mi pequeña nena-

Ella se sorprendió por lo emotivo que habia sido Genma y sonrió, estaba anotandose puntos con el papa de Ranma y eso no le molesto.

Tocaron a la puerta y como Kasumi atendía a su hermana y los demás estaban comiendo se levanto para abrirla. Abrió el portón y dijo- Kuno¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo ella

¿Qué haces tu aquí Ukyo?-dijo el

Vine a traerles algo de comer ¿y tu?-

Vengo a ofrecerle mi ayuda al señor Tendo.-dijo el pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Bueno, pasa- dijo ella haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Kuno entro a la sala y le dijo- Sr. Tendo ya no tiene que preocuparse mas-dijo con entusiasmo- di ordenes a Sazuke para que el y todos sus amigos ninja busquen a Akane en las prefecturas lejanas a Tokyo, se podrán infiltrar muy bien, son expertos- y luego con aires de grandeza dijo.-Ademas, si alguien llega con información acerca de ella la recompensa correrá por mi cuenta-

Muchas gracias muchacho- dijo Soun medio triste-espero que cualquier novedad que tengan tus espías nos la envíes-…

Curiosamente a nadie se le ocurrió que Mousse podía esta acompañando a Akane; como Cologne y Xian pu pensaron que el regreso a China y los demás pensaron igual. Lo que ellos no sabían era que el le había dicho a su madre que estaba en casa de su papá con una amiga y que no lo buscara en Tokyo, que no se preocupara, la chica con la que estaba era de quien tanto le escribía.

Mientras en Kyoto las cosas iban bastante bien. Pocos días después de su llegada loseta se relajaron bastante y ahora todo era tranquilo y feliz. Como Akane no llevaba ropa (cosa que por cierto, no les importo, porque después de todo había sido una idea repentina de Mousse llevarla a su casa); le ofrecieron hacerle algunos kimonos; todos en esa familia eran muy tradicionalistas y vestían de la manera antigua, incluido Mousse que además de recortarse un poco el cabello se lo amarraba en una coleta alta, lo que lo hacia lucir muy bien, de hecho ella se sorprendió al descubrir lo bonito que el era en realidad. Lo malo es que eran kimonos mucho muy finos y como ella no quería aprovecharse de su situación pido que no tuvieran ninguna clase de adornos (cuando acepto hacérselos) alegando que no estaba acostumbrada a usarlos diariamente y quería primero acoplarse a ellos.

Mousse había comenzado con un arduo entrenamiento, desde la primera hora de la mañana, cuando entrenaba con los demás alumnos, hasta ya entrada la noche, porque en la tarde entrenaba con su padre y su abuelo en el Dojo familiar. Aunque era muy hábil en artes marciales chinas y cuando era niño había tomado algunas clases de Kendo al principio era un desastre, su escasa visión hacia que el no pudiera moverse apropiadamente para esquivar a los demás estudiantes con quienes practicaba, si se trataba de practicar la velocidad usualmente se estampaba en la pared, no podía lanzar bien las flechas y mucho menos montar un caballo, cuando lograba treparse en el estaba sentado al revés; además el cabello le estorbaba mucho, cuando practicaba con la espada y; o la espada se le atoraba en la mata de cabello y había que desatorársela o se cortaba varios mechones con ella, por eso decidió recortárselo un poco. Pero la gran supresa se la llevaron todos cuando vieron su progreso en esas 3 semanas, un muchacho que al llegar no podía ni sostener apropiadamente una espada, acababa de derrotar al mejor alumno del nivel en el que estaba, y no solo eso, su agilidad y sus reflejos mejoraron. No cabía duda, llevaba sangre samurai en las venas.

Akane noto que incluso había comenzado a cambiar la manera de comportarse que tenia, era mas "elegante" por llamarlo de algún modo; como también tenia que leer tratados samurai y libros de etiqueta todo lo comenzó a hacer con mas paciencia y orden, cuando hablaba con el se notaba que se esmeraba mucho en hablar muy correcta y respetuosamente y se volvió todo un espectáculo verlo comer, era tan… tenia tanto estilo.

Quienes lo pasaron algo mal fueron la Sra. Kanako y la Sra. Hiroko; habían decidido que Akane les ayudaría con las "actividades de niña" que se impartían ahí. Akane era buena para el combate, pero para su mala suerte era para lo único que era buena, era un desastre para cocinar, no tenia ningún sentido del ritmo o la armonía para la danza y la música y en cuanto a la pintura y los arreglos florales mejor se evitaron la pena. Así que armadas de todo su valor y paciencia, ellas 2 y Sachiko (la maestra de música) se dedicaron en las mañanas exclusivamente a darle clases particulares a ella. Aunque era tan inútil como hablarle a la pared y ella en un intento por justificar su presencia en esa casa tomo un trabajo de medio tiempo en el "Shirobeko" que era un restaurante cercano.

Había otros maestros en el Rengoku además de los Seta. Estaba Tanaka Ryotaro que daba Aikido, Kendo y equitación, Yamagawa Sachiko que daba música y danza; Watanabe Yumi quien daba clases a los mas jóvenes y a los novatos, y Hiko Seijuro que se encargaba de realizarles el ultimo examen a los chicos y chicas antes de que se pudieran considerar samuráis y no solo eso sino que, si el creía que de verdad tenían habilidad les enseñaba una técnica diferente al Tenkken. El pertenecía al Hitenmitsurugi y era la persona No. 21 que se ganaba ese titulo. No tenía un colegio propio y la verdad no le interesaba, le gustaba trabajar de ese modo, y solo esa era la razón.

De esta manera los samurai que salían del Rengoku eran considerados los mejores de todo el país, como bien rezaban las numerosas placas de bronce que había en la oficina principal.

Esa mañana había comenzado otra sesión de tortura para Kanako y para Sachiko, estaban intentando hacer que Akane aprendiera un baile tan sencillo que Yumi se lo enseñaba a las niñas. Pero Akane siempre se las arreglaba para que le saliera mal, por principio de cuentas o se movía muy rápido o muy despacio y generalmente terminaba tropezándose o haciendo que las demás se tropezaran. Así que para evitar errores ellas iban haciendo la danza lentamente y paso por paso para que akane las siguiera y a cada nuevo paso se detenían para corregir la postura de Akane.

Como al medio día y medio se dieron por vencidas y decidieron que ya era suficiente. Akane se puso su uniforme de trabajo y antes de irse al Shirobeko paso por el Dojo donde a esa hora estaba entrenando Mousse, le era muy divertido verlo entrenar y de paso estudiaba de cerca la técnica de los samuráis, aunque en realidad (y le costo mucho trabajo admitirlo) le empezaba a gusta, cuando lo veía en combate se le hacia como que el se veía muy varonil y masculino, y le gustaba la calida sensación que se producía en ella cuando iba a verlo. Se despidió de el desde la puerta y se fue.

Eran apenas 3 calles desde el colegio al Shirobeko por eso ella se iba caminando; la dueña del lugar se llamaba Mai y le hacia la competencia a la Srita. Sachiko en cuanto a coquetearle a Seijuro Hiko. Como akane tenia una habilidad muy escasa para eso de la comida, decidió que era lo mejor ponerla a la entrada a revisar la lista de reservaciones y que ella acompañara a los clientes hasta sus cubículos y después fuera la mesera del cubículo. En cada cubículo cabían 4 personas muy cómodamente y para darles un poco de privacidad cada cubículo se cerraba con una puerta deslizable. Le gustaba trabajar ahí sobre todo los viernes que era el día cuando estaba mas concurrido y la clientela era muy heterogénea; los jóvenes platicaban alegre y ruidosamente y de ves en cuando la metían en su borlote, los adultos (en especial los ancianos) comían con orden y elegancia y la verdad eran muy aburridos, los extranjeros eran geniales, porque siempre le pedían que les explicara el menú, que les enseñara a usar los palillos o que les recomendara algún lugar bonito en Kyoto para visitar.

Lamentablemente esa tarde de miércoles estaba tremendamente aburrida porque no había mucha clientela y las 11 meseras solo atendían 3 mesas.

¡Ay! Akane ¡Que Aburriciooooon!- le dijo Midori bostezando a sus anchas en la entrada del restaurante.

No puedo creer que en todo el día no nos haya caído nada-dijo Sakura con fastidio

Y apenas son las 3:30- dijo mirando su reloj Akane

¿Oigan tienen algo que hacer el sábado?-dijo Midori

Yo no¿y tu Akane?-dijo Sakura

Tampoco ¿Por qué?-

Vamonos al cine ¿no?-dijo midori

mmmh, bueno pero a que hora?-dijo Akane

Pues temprano o al medio día, si quieren. A pero eso si, nada de chaperones -dijo mirando a Akane y a Sakura-, sin chicos, que sea una tarde solo para chicas.-

Suena bien y así podremos entrar a ver una película de acción-dijo Sakura- es en esas películas donde salen los chavos mas guapos-.

Y entonces llegaron Noriko y sus 2 ruidosas amiguitas a comer, estaban bien contentas. Acababan de ganar las semifinales de un torneo de porristas y querían celebrar- después de comer nos vamos a Pasar a la Plaza a comprar o a las maquinitas –dijo Noriko entusiasmada.

No les interesaría ir al cine el sábado?- le dijo Sakura a la niña mientras las llevaba a su cubículo- Akane, Midori y yo vamos a ir, y será una tarde solo para chicas

Suena bien- dijo megumi- ¿Qué les parece si también festejamos el sábado?-

Si- dijeron Ikuko y Noriko

Bueno ¿y que les traigo?- dijo Akane

Mmmh conejo en salsa de miel-dijo Noriko

Si, yo tambien quiero uno-dijo Megumi

Yo una ensalada con mermelada de menta- dijo Ikuko

Akane apunto todo y se fue

Otro día así y tenemos el campeonato en la bolsa- dijo Ikuko riendo alegremente

El sábado… somos pura chicas- dijo Noriko- tal ves veamos esa película donde sale ese chavo tan guapo-

¿Cuál?- dijo Megumi

Esa, mmmh sangre de mmmm algo-dijo ella intentando acordarce

A ya se donde sale Yutaro Tsukayama o Enishi Yukishiro-dijo Ikuko

Que importa los 2 están bien guapos- dijo Megumi empezando a esculcar en su mochila- ¿Se acuerdan de esas galletas de muñequito que nos gustaban desde 1er año?-

Si, las que descontinuaron-dijo Noriko

Exacto pero que creen? TARAN- dijo sacando un paquete

De donde las sacaste?- dijo contenta Ikuko

En Tokyo todavía las venden, el fin de semana pasado fui a ver a mi abuelita y las vi en una maquina, así que decidí traer un paquete para todas

Que bien, que bien- dijo Noriko muy contenta y abrió la bolsa sacando 3 galletas que se comieron y decidieron guardarlas para después de comer, pero noriko volteo la bolsa para verla con atención y lo que vio en la parte de atrás le helo la sangre.

Se parece mucho a tu cuñada- dijo Megumi

Noriko leyó con atención el papel al parecer Akane habia desparecido y se daba una buena suma de dinero por alguna información acerca de ella.

Akane se acerco con el pedido de las 3 y como noto que las niñas la miraban fijamente dijo- ¿Qué pasa?- Noriko le enseño la bolsa

No puede ser- dijo sorprendida al ver su foto

Te están buscando Akane¿Por qué?- dijo Noriko- No me digas que en tu casa piensan igual que mi padrastro? Y por eso Mousse y tú decidieron fugarse.

Ay niñas- dijo suspirando- es que es una historia muuuuy larga- así que cerro el cubículo, se sentó junto a ellas y les contó todo. Cuando termino Noriko y sus amigas terminaron igual de asqueadas que ella

Pero que poca…-dijo Noriko enojada

Es decir que no les basto dejarlos a los 2 con un palmo de narices rompiendo su respectivos compromisos. Sino que además los secuestraron- Dijo Megumi que no se lo podio creérselo

Si, algo así- dijo Akane

Pero que hijos de….- dijo Ikuko- como es posible que haya gente así de insensible, si ya lo sabia yo, todos los hombres son unos mendigos pero lo peor es que haya de ese tipo de zorras por ahí sueltas.-

Y por un rato despotricaron contra todo lo malo mientras akane solo las veía y sonreía con algo de vergüenza.

Bueno nos vamos akane- dijo Noriko- Sabes, creo que deberías llamar a tu papá para que no se preocupe.

Noriko tenia razón, así que Akane aprovecho que ellas se acababan de ir para llamar por telefono a su casa.

¡Contesto!- dijo Ukyo cuando el telefono sono en el Dojo-¿Bueno?

¿Ukyo?- dijo Akane enrollando el cable del telefono en el Shirobeko- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Por extraño que fuera Ukyo sintio un inmenso alivio al escuchar la voz de Akane y con entusiasmo mal contenido grito-¡Akane!- y todos en el Dojo se levantaron y corrieron al telefono.

Fue tanta la algarabía que Akane se tuvo que separar del telefono para no quedarce sorda.

De verdad eres tu Akane, no puedo creerlo, espera tu papá quiere hablar contigo-. Y le paso el telefono.

Akane mi linda niña- le dijo el señor tendo y comenzaron a platicar.

Cuando termino de hablar con todos en el Dojo Akane estaba realmente furiosa. Su padre le habia dicho que Ranma no se habia casado con nadie, le pedian que por favor regresara a arreglar el malentendido y la mas principal que perdonara a Ranma y que cuando ella llegara al Dojo se casarian de inmediato (aunque ninguno de los 2 quisiera). Y pensando en todo lo que habia escuchado por el telefono se puso a lavar los platos.

Maldito estupido se cree que puede jugar asi de facil con las personas- y rompio unos 6 o 7 platos.

Tranquila akane ¡tranquila!- le dijo Mai agarrandole las manos para que dejara de lavar- respira profundo- y ella lo hizo- bien creo que para ti es todo por hoy, mañana cuando vengas con la cabeza fria le hechas ganas al trabajo ¿eh?.

Akane asintio y se fue del restaurante. Cuando llego al Rengoku se puso de nuevo un kimono y bajo al jardin, queria que la brisa nocturna le ayudara a relajarce un poco, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar se topo con que Mousse estaba acostado en el piso de la salida, el entrenamiento habia terminado y estaba muy cansado.

¿Qué tienes?- ke pregunto preocupado al verla tan estresada

Hable hoy al dojo- dijo ella

Y que paso?

Les dije que estaba bien, que tenia un trabajo, etc-

Aja?-

Pero lo malo fue que mi papa me exijio que perdonara a Ranma como si solo hubiera hecho una travesura, que después de todo no habia sido culpa suya, y que yo no debi azotarme tanto por lo de la "supuesta" boda- dijo enojada- dice que cuando regrese a Nerima nos casara a los 2 aunque no querramos-

¿Qué?-

Si y lo peor fue que me paso a Ranma al telefono y ya no lo soporte, después de todosd lo problemas que nos causo y para que si ni siquiera se caso con Xian pu-

No se casaron!-dijo el y sonrio de repente- Significa que entonces todavía puedo casarme con ella?-

Ella no podia creer que la alegria de Mousse fuera tan grande, era como si Mousse pensara de manera parecida a todos en el dojo y fue tanta su frustración y su rabia que le solto una fuerte y sonora cachetada.

El se quejo de dolor y se puso una mano en la mejilla-¿Qué estas loca?- le dijo enojado

No puedo creer lo que dices, eres tan estupido como todos te consideran. ¿Cómo es posible que sigas amando a esa mujer¿que no te ha humillado, golpeado e insultado lo suficiente¿Por qué es que siempre insistes en que se case contigo? En especial sabien perfectamente bien que te odia. Y encima de todo nos toca a los 2 que Ranma y ella se pasaran de listos y que solo se dedicaron a jugar con nosotros. ¿Qué no tienes dignidad, acaso esperas regresar y rogarle que se case contigo.-

Oye tampoco te pases- le dijo el- si los 2 estamos pasando por lo mismo-

Pues si y es precisamente por eso que me paso-dijo ella casi gritandole- Porque pense que entrenderias mis sentimientos ahora que los 2 sufrimos lo mismo y… mmmh- pero su rabia ya no la dejo hablar y en lugar de seguir peleandose, se hecho a correr hasta la entrada principal del donde entro al pasillo que daba al Dojo privado entro y cerro la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo. Mousse se quedo sentado en el piso y las palabras de akane le resonaban en la cabeza-"¿Qué no tienes dignidad?"- y se solto a llorar, se acababa de dar cuanta que no la tenia, se levanto y se dispuso a seguir a Akane.

Por lo pronto ella estaba parada en el dojo gritando para intentar desahogar toda su frustracion y furia. Era horrible el pensar que todos en su casa querian dejar las cosas como si no hubiera pasado nada, y encima que el muy tonto de mousse aun se ilucionara con Xian pu. Y cando ya no pudo mas inconcientemente le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared que se desquebrajo hasta la parte donde estaba el retrato del bisabuelo, la madera no resistio y se quebro tirando la fotografia, que cayo con un golpe seco, el cristal se hizo añicos y la foto se rasgo justo por la mitad.

Akane levanto el retrato y lo vio, por fin sus sentimiento explotaron y se solto a llorar muy dolorosamente, pero unos instantes después se dio cuenta de que detrás de la puerta se escuchaban otros sollozos apagados, asi que abrio y Mousse estaba sentado en el piso se seco las lagrimas y volteo a verla, estaba furioso el tambien- Porque te atreviste a golpearme y a insultarme en mi propia casa, que acaso no pasamos los 2 por lo mismo, tu tampoco entiendes como son mis sentimientos, pero claro, es mejor sentirse la persona mas incomprendida del planeta antes de escuchar a todos los demas- akane se alejo de el y le dio la espalda

Si, ignorame mientras creas poder- dijo el – Que crees que fue muy facil para mi abandonar para siempre a mi madre y mi vida en China para iniciar una nueva aquí, sabes perfectamente bien que las amazonas no me dejaran volver a mi casa nunca, ademas si te traje a mi casa e intente por todos los medio que te quedaras aquí fue porque me importas ¿o no, y lo peor, lo que se me hace mas doloroso y que tu no puedes entender- y se le saltaron las lagrimas- es que todo en Nerima se preocuparon por encontrarte sana y salva, pero nadie se preocupo por buscarnme a mi- Akane volteo, no se le habia ocurrido nada de eso y tal vez Mousse tenia razon, a Cologne y a Xian pu no les interesaba el en lo mas minimo y eran capaces de festejar su desaparición, ademas cuando hablo a su casa nadie le pregunto por el.

Se acerco a el despacio y se sento para quedar a su altura, le seco las lagrimas de sus bonitos ojos verdes, le paso una mano por la cabeza soltandole el cabello, queria verlo tal y como lo habia conocido, lo agarro por una mejilla, cerro lo ojos y sin pensarlo lo beso con ternura. Al principio el se sorprendio bastante, era la primera vez que una muchacha lo besaba y la verdad le gusto mucho asi que se dejo llevar por el momento, fue un beso muy largo, al separarce se miraron, los 2 tenian los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas rojas, se vieron fijamente un corto rato antes de darce un beso mas apasionado que el anterior y mas despacio y comensaron a besarce mucho rato, se daban besos apasionados, tiernos y empezaron a atreverse a mas, mientras se besaban Mousse masajeaba suavemente la cintura de akane y ella lo acariciaba en la espalda, aunque el ultimo beso habia sido tan apasionado que los dejo sin aliento unos pocos besos parecian muy poco asi que mientras le arrancaba otro beso de pasion a Akane, Mousse comenzo a hurgar dentro del kimono de ella y paso su mano suavemente por uno de sus senos: Aunque Akane se sintio invadida ante la intromisión que por cierto no habia consentido, dejo que Mousse siguiera con lo que se habia propuesto y entonces ella decidio besarlo tambien aunque empezo a bajar por su cuello y beso con mucha calma los bien formados pectorales del joven, arrancandole uno que otro suspiro, y siguió bajando hasta su abdomen, pero el le impido que siguiera, la levanto la beso por ultima vez en la boca mientras que ella se dedicaba a bajar una de sus manos por su pantalón, hasta llegar a la entrepierna y cuando alcanzo el punto exacto que buscaba, Mousse no pudo evitar separarce de ella se arqueo un poco y gimio débilmente.

La agarro por la cadera y por la espalda recostandola en el piso y recostandose sobre ella, ahora que Akane tenia mucho calor le empezo a estorbar el kimono y no dudo en abrirselo. Y como ella se habia puesto a su merced el no dudo y comenzo a besarla por diferentes partes de cuerpo hasta que noto que sus pantalones le apretaban mucho. Akane se complacio mucho al notarlo y después de que pasa su mano suavemente por debajo de los mismos, decidio librar a Mousse del estorbo…

Al llegar a este punto Noriko se tapo los ojos, se volteo y cerro la puerta tras ella, camino la mas rapido y silenciosamente que pudo, habia estado buscando a Akane para preguntarle algo pero se olvido qué era cuando los encontro en esa "interesante" situación y como no quiso interrumpirlos decidio irse- "que mal"- penso – "porque hoy en la tarde casi nos convencio a mis amigas y a mi copn la histoia que nos canto" "Solo amigos? Si ya parece"- sonrio- "o sera que yo no me llevo asi con mis amigos?" "ok, seguramente ella tuvo un buen motivo para inventarce lo que nos conto, tal vez y después se anime a contarme lo que le pasa"- y golpeo una tabla del pasillo que se abrio y la dejo pasar directamente a la sala de la mansión.

Casi media hora después, los 2 estaban cansados, jadeante y sudorosos; euforicos, pero extrañamente muy calmados. Mousse aun estaba sobre ella cuando la miro y su respiración comenzo a normalizarce y se dio cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer, por la cara de tristeza que ella tenia, se separo rapidamente y con las manos en la cabeza penso-"¿Qué he hecho?" "No puede ser soy un completo idiota" "¿Cómo pude aprovecharme de ella de esta manera?"- e intentando calmarce le dijo- akane… yo.. de verdad- pero no se le ocurria ninguna explicación coherente.

Ella solto unas lagrimas y dijo –Por favor no creas que soy facil. ¡Dios!. ¿Qué debes estar pensando de mi?-

El se sorprendio mucho, penso que ella iba a reclamarle- oye, lo que yo piense de ti y no digo que lo estoy haciendo, no deberia preocuparte. Ademas fui yo quien se aprovecho de la situación-

No mousse yo no debi dejarme llevar-dijo ella

Con la cabeza mas fria el le contesto-¿Sabes que, no fu culpa de ninguno de los 2, ambos teniamos la tension muy acumulada y solo la "dejamos salir", ademas lo que hicimos no tiene nada de malo ¿o si?-

No- dijo ella

Ya es tarde y fue un dia largo, porque no mejor nos vamos a dormir, después de todo no creo que tengamos ningun problema para conciliar el sueño ahora-se rio débilmente

No creo que no- dijo ella riendo un poco tambien.

Asi que aunque tenian los kimonos empapados en sudor, se acomodaron lo mas rapido que pudieron. Mousse levanto el retrato y algunos cristales del suelo, Akane levanto una carpeta de cuero que estaba en el piso y que el no habia notado. Salieron del Dojo muy calladitos y, aunque estaban muy apenados uno con el otro, no podian dejar de sonreirse. Llegaron a la mansión, subieron las escaleras y se dijeron "Buenas noches" y cada quien se fue a su respectiva recamara donde se quedaron dormidos poco rato después.


	5. Capitulo 4

Me da mucho gusto saber que les esta gustando el fic, eso me da animos para seguirle

SBM-AnGiEno te apures Xian pu se arrepentira de haberlo dejado, sii que sufra.

Kei-Kugodgy a mi tambien se me hacen una pareja excelente y ya lei la 4 parte de Tua ausencia, esta chida jejejej si que Ranma sufra y que Ryoga sea el ganon.

Delaila me alegra que te guste y que te encante el Samurai x, y no te preocupes, el señor Himura saldra dentro de poco.

Bueno solo les pido una disculpa si me tarde pero ando ocupada, y no se porque ultimamanete me quedan tan laargos los capitulos pero bueno espero se diviertan con este.

* * *

"… _estaba sentada comiendo algo que sacaba de una cajita afuera del Aoiya, era lo mas hermoso que habia visto en la vida, asi que me acerque sigilosamente, bueno lo mejor que pude porque con esa estorbosa camara no pasaba desapercibido; tuve la suerte de que ella estuviera distraida y me dio tiempo de poner todo en orden. Lo malo fue que la polvora de la luz de la camara la asusto mucho._

_-Perdon- le dije sonriendo- es que usted me parece muy hermosa, y no queria dejar pasar la oportunidad de sacarle una foto-_

_Ella me sonrio y siguió comiendo luego dijo – Ay pero es que no traigo dinero-_

_-No se preocupe- le dije- soy fotografo de aquí del bazar, y no cobro mucho, generalmente atiendo a quien pueda pagarme unos cuantos yenes o a quien me regale algun sakuramochi-_

_Sonriendo ella me dio uno de sus pastelillos. Me sente junto a ella a comerme el pastelillo y a platicar un poco _

_-Eres nuevo aquí?- me dijo_

_-Podria decirce- le conteste- hacia casi 5 años que no pisaba Kyoto y la verdad es que no me gusta como a cambiado en este tiempo-_

_-Porque?- me dijo ella_

_-Lo occidentales la estan invadiendo, ya casi todo es occidental, la gente incluso se viste como ellos y es feo, sobre todo las mujeres, supongo que los occidentales las odian- le dijo y ella me miraba extañada- ellas usan unos vestidos con una especie de arnes que les oprime las costillas, puede que les quede una cinturita pero no creo que puedan respirar muy bien, tambien se ponen unas argollas de metal muy pesadas bajo las faldas y unos zapatos que son muy altos y son cerrados, las faldas hacen que no se les vean los pies-_

_-Como sabes eso?-dijo ella_

_-He fotografiado muchas mujeres que supuestamente se sienten a la moda, pero eso les estorba tanto que una y otra vez se acomodan el conjunto antes de que les saque su foto-_

_Ella se rio mucho-¿Sabes? Ya te habia visto yo en el bazar. Pero no sabia que eras fotografo, a veces me manda mi patron a comprar cosas y como voy apresurada ni me fijo-_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-le dije-Bueno si se puede saber-_

_-Soy Fujiko, Kazegawa Fujiko- dijo ella sonriendo_

_-Yo soy Seta Soujiro-_

_Platicamos otro ratito hasta que su patron le grito para que entrara. A partir de ese dia comenzamos a salir, a veces como no teniamos dinero nos ibamos al parque a sentarnos bajo los arboles o a ver el atardecer. _

_Lo malo fue que a su patrona no le gustaba que yo saliera con ella, resulta que su patrona, era la ruidosa amiga que el señor Himura llevo a Shingetsu y como le cuasamos muchos problemas a los Oniwabanshu todos los del juppongatana no me queria ver ni por equivocación, a demas de que en ese tiempo se le vino un humor de los mil demonios y es que (por cosas que luego Fujiko me explico) su abuelo no la habia dejado casar con su prometido, Shinomori Aoshi; y no es porque realmente no quisiera, sino porque (según) ella era aun muy joven para casarse, y el señor Okina queria que se casara hasta sus 21 años. Recuerdo el dia que Okina trato de hablar con ella, yo habia llegado a saludar a Fujiko como siempre y la vi, -Buenos dias señorita Makimachi- le dije_

_-Otra vez ya estas aquí?- dijo ella algo enojada- Ya les dije a Fujiko y a ti que se vean solo en la noche, en la mañana hay mucho trabajo-_

_-Lo siento señorita, pero es que yo tambien voy a estar muy ocupado- le dije sonriendo- No se moleste que enseguida me voy, no le gustaria ya que estoy aquí que le tome una foto.-_

_-Ahora no Soujiro.- dijo ella- Aoshi esta hablando con mi abuelo para ver si llega a un acuerdo con el… y por… ahora…"_ -Ahhhh ya dejame en paz!- grito Mousse de repente

Ven, no huyas cobarde-dijo Noriko

Noooo, ya seria la 3ª vez en el dia, y ya me bañe-le dijo Mousse.

Entonces el Aoiya, la riuidosa amiga de Himura, la camara y todo desvanecio. Entre el griterio de Noriko y Mousse, y los ruidos del radio de la sirvienta habian traido a akane de una manera muy abrupta de regreso a la realidad (o cuando menos a su propia epoca) y es que resultó que dentro de la carpeta de cuero, se encontraban un cuaderno antiguo, en un principio Akane habia pensado en darselo a Mousse, pero antes decidio darle una hojeada al cuaderno y desde que lo habia comenzado a leer le habia fascinado, el joven bisabuelo se habia esmerado mucho en dejarles a sus descendientes un registro de lo que habia sido su vida hasta que fundo el colegio, y ahora si sabia por que en el retrato Soujiro sonreia tan raro, habia sido muy maltratado de niño y durante su juventud se sentia incomodo con su estilo de vida, para su fortuna, las cosas le empezaron a ir muy bien y al parecer habia vivido feliz y tranquilo el resto de sus dias.. Para ella era chidisimo que los seta se tomaran tantas molestias en preservar algunas cosas de sus ancestros, el cuaderno tenia como 100 años y el retrato tenia todavía mas; que ella recordara, el registro mas antiguo de uno de sus propios ancestros era de 1952 de su abuelo…. Cerro el cuaderno y bajo al vestíbulo.

Por ahora las cosas entre Mouse y ella iban bien, Akane estaba sorprendida por lo detallistas y cariñosos que pueden ser los hombres cuando les interesa una muchacha, Mouse si que era diferente a los otro chicos, el escuchaba con mucha paciencia todo lo que ella le decia, le hacia pequeños regalos (como flores) y trataba de complacerla en todo y a veces ella tambien, a ella no le gustaba mucho ir al cine, pero a el si y lo acompañaba aunque fueran a ver películas de horror o sci-fi. Ahora que se preocupaban unicamente uno por el otro, decidieron que ninguno de los 2 iba a preocuparce en lo mas minimo por lo que pasara en Nerima y mucho menos en quienes estaban ahí; tampoco iban a preocuparce ante la posibilidad de que ella estuviera embarazada, si estaba embarazada ¡Que chido, sino pues cuando menos se divirtieron un rato. Asi que después de haber llegado a ese acuerdo mandaron restaurar el retrato. Necesitaban de un restaurador de museo por lo antiguo del retrato, y le pidieron que si por favor les podia sacar una copia digital para ponerla en lugar del original en el Dojo, y por eso ahora habia una foto un poco ma pequeña y a blanco y negro, pero era tan estupenda la copia que incluso se notaban mas detalles que en la original, pero lo mejor fue cuando gracias a ello akane se dio cuanta de que a pesar de que Soujiro y Mouse no compartian los mismo rasgos, tenian la misma sonrisa melancolica.

Por ahora el que lo pasaba mal el Mouse, hacia unos dias que Noriko se la pasaba mojandolo con agua fria y es que habia descubirto los "superpoderes" de su hermanastro y ahora mismo lo estaba persiguiendo por la mandion con una cubeta de agua fria.

Jajajajja- se rio Akane de el- veo que no te pudiste escapar

Un pato mojado caminaba por el vestíbulo

Quieres que caliente agua?- le dijo ella

Cuac- dijo el

Entonces ella se fue a la cocina, peo camino hacia ella sin querer escucho una conversación que sus "suegros" tenian

… espero que seijuro quiera-decia el señor shuichi

Descuida desde hace unos dias hable con el y esta de acuerdo, pero dice que solo podra enseñarle el tenken por ahora, después de todo esto le enseñara mas cosas, pero como esto es urgente solo el tenken. Tambien me dijo que si queriamos podia supervisar la manera en la que Mouse administrara el colegio- dijo Yoshito

y para cuando sera la primera audiencia?-dijo kanako

Pasado mañana, asi que yo creo que mañana mismo me ire hacia alla-dijo Shuichi- necesitare llamar a katsumoto, el sabra como afrontar las pruebas tontas que de el gobernador en la demanda-

"¿Demanda?"-penso Akane, a pesar de que sus "suegros" le habian dicho sobre la sutuacion que atravezaban ella crei que el gobernador esperaria un poco mas de tiempo en lo que se arreglaba todo el papeleo en hacienda con respecto a la clausura de la fabrica y a la liquidación de los empleados.

Es un maldito-dijo kanako-

Ha roto nuestro acuerdo, claro, como las elecciones de kanagawa se le vienen encima quiere dejar en claro que el fue el unico gobernador que quito del "poder" a los seta y quiere que lo recuerden por eso-

o se es una tonteria por lo que nos demando ahora, pero devemos pelear por lo que es nuestro. Kanako necesito que te quedes aquí con los muchachos, por ahora solo iremos papa y yo, vigila muy bien que Mouse aprenda bien sus lecciones y que Seijuro cumpla con lo que prometio…

Akane estaba un poco triste después de escuchar la conversación, sentia que le causaba muchos problemas a los seta pero no podia irse, ahora Mouse iba a necesitarla mucho.

Le llevo el agua caliente y al instante se convirtió en chico. Y ella le conto lo que acababa de escuchar

¿Entonces mi papa se va mañana?-dijo el

Si- dijo ella

No puedo creerlo, nunca pense que la fabrica de arroz causara tantos problemas, en realidad a mi nunca me gusto, es un lugar muy feo- le dijo para que ella se diera una idea porque nunca habia estado ahí- bueno es como cualquier fabrica y los empleados son normales, pero cuando entras a la parte antigua, no se… suena algo estupido pero te lo dire dan ñañaras-

Akane sonrio se le hacia chistoso que el pensara parecido al bisabuelo

¿Me va a entrenar seijuro hiko?-

Eso parece-

¡Ay no!- dijo el y se dejo caer en una silla- ¡ya me cargo el payaso, Seijuro es bastante estricto y cuando quiere enseñarte una tecnica generalmente primero la usa contra ti para que puedas ver la intensidad de esta.

Akane le dio una palmadita en la cabeza

Buena suerte- le dijo y se fue, ese dia no tenia trabajo, ella y las chicas habian decidido ir a ver una nueva tienda que habia en el centro comercial

Ese dia decidio no usar un kimono, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa, los kimonos le dificultaban muco el caminar y si se ponia una falda le daba la misma sensación. Akane, Sakura y Midori veian las tiendas muy contentas y platicaban de cosas triviales, como ropa, chicos y galanes de cine, pero un rato después Akane solo las escuchaba.

¿Qué tienes?- le dijo Sakura

¿Andas peleada con Mousse?-Dijo Midori

No- respondio ella tristona

¡Ahhh no me digas!- dijo Sakura- Entonces de verdad estas embarazada?-

Midori y Akane la vieron sacadas de onda

Nooo- dijo ella con fastidio- Bueno eso creo, es que ando preocupada con lo de la situación de mis suegros-

Yeso?-

Ya les metieron la 1ª demanda-Midori y Sakura hicieron gestos de desaprobación

Que mala pata- dijo Sakura

Oye y ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?-dijo Sakura

No creo, gracias. Mi suegro se va mañana y bueno, si pueden hacer algun milagro para que yo aprenda algo de lo que Kanako me enseña igual y si, es que… siento como que estorbo si no puedo con eso

Ah mira por eso no te preocupes- dijo Midori- yo toco la bateria y eso nos puede ayudar de algo-

Akane encojio los hombrops

Ah, yo tomaba clases de combate- dijo Sakura

Akane se rio- Yo tambien, pero no creo que eso ayude-

Se me ocurre algo- dijo Midori- Tu cuñadita es porrista ¿no?

Si – dijo Akane-Pero eso en que ayuda?-.

Facil Akane- dijo Midori- Que ella si sabe de estas cosas y junto con el ritmo de mi bateria y sus conocimientos de combate, le sacariamos algun provecho; ya veras seras toda una "prima donna" cuando termiemos-.

Si y podriamos ensayar los sabados- dijo Sakura

Suena bien, hay que intentarlo- dijo Akane ante la buena idea de su amiga.

Fueron a la nueva tienda la "fabrica de helado" que era un lugar donde uno mismo se hacia su helado. Como akane sabia que a Mousse se le iban a venir tiempos difiiles , penso en hacer algo especial por el esa noche y como a el le encantaba el helado ya sabia que hacer y llamo a la mansión

Bueno?-dijo noiko

Hola, oye de casualidad saber que helado es el que le gusta a mouse-

Todos- dijo Noriko

Si, bueno… uno en especial, su favorito-

Deja ver "Mousse"- y su voz se escucho lejana

Ay gracias noriko- dijo akane un poco enojada

Hey, dice que el de cereza esta chido-

Bueno cereza sera, me pusdes hacer un favor?-

Si- dijo Noriko

Entretenlo un rato, sacalo de la casa o… mejor hechale agua fria, seguro y con eso se entretiene-

Bueno ya que- dijo noriko can voz travieza

Asi que llegando a la mansión las chicas se encerraron en la cocina , derritieon chocolate, mezclaron huevos, leche, azucar, hielo, etc… y aunque les tomo muchisimo tiempo dolor y sangre, y por alguna extraña razon el entallamiento de una olla ya todo estaba listo, solo era cuestion de servir. Akane daba gracias de haber estado trabajando en un restaurante, por lo menos se habia fijado como se servian y adornaban las cosas y, tras despedirce de sus amigas, empezo a arreglar todo.

Como a las 7 o 71/2 ya todo estaba listo en una mesita, 2 canastitas de chocolate con muchas bolitas de helado, un par d velas y 2 sillas. Mousse llego y estaba algo estropeado, se habia pasado la tarde entera intentando meterce a la cocina o abriendo las llaves del agua para mojarce con agua caliente y Noriko paso casi el mismo tiempo impidiendoselo. Cuando llego se sorprendio de lo bonita que Akane se habia puesto, tenia brochecitos en el cabello y un rubor muy escazo en las mejillas y un poco de gloss en los labios.

Esto es para mi?-dijo el

Aja-

Y eso?-dijo el

Queria que te divirtieras un poco antes de que Sijuro empiece a torturarte mañana-

Mousse sonrio mucho, nunca antes una chica se habia esmerado tanto en consentirlo y se comio el helado, que, aunque sabia algo a huevo y tenia una consistencia gelatinosa, tratandose de algo hecho por Akane estaba bastante aceptable. Después de "cenar" Akane saque 2 papeles de su bolsa y se los dio.

que son?-

Buano es muy temprano y pense que te gustaria invitarme a ir contigo-

Son?- dijo viendo los papeles y luego sonrio

son 2 boletos para el cine- dijo ella- es una funcion donle de esas películas de aliens, sangre, tripas, robots y todas las jaladas que te gustan.

Genial ¿y que esperamos? Vamonos- y Mousse se la llevo un poco forzada.

Tiempo después, en Nerima las cosas ya estaban calmadas, Ranma se conviertio de nuevo en el prometido "oficial" de Akane y por ahora todo era , relativamente "normal", excepto por que akane todavía estaba fugitiva. El señor Tendo lamentaba no tener identificador de llamadas, asi sabrian desde donde habia llamado Akane.

¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Nabiki cuando ranma regreso de la compañía de telefonos

Es el numero de un conmutador-dijo el- si llamamos contestara una maquina-

Rayos- dijo Nabiki

NIHAO-grito de repente Xian pu entrando por la puerta abierta del Dojo.

¿Qué hace aquí?- le dijo Ranma

Kasumi me encargo que les trajera comida-

Ay de veras- dijo Nabiki enojada al ver que Xian pu se sentaba muy amorosamente junto a Ranma . – Y que numero era?-

Ranma le enseño un papel que Xian pu tambien vio.

Ahhh, es por lo de la llamada de Akane- Dijo Xian pu desganada- ese telefono es… ¡Ya se!- sonrio pero rapido se le apago la sonrisa.

Que?- dijo Ranma

Ese telefono sirve para muchos restaurantes de una sola firma, esta el Akabeko, el Kurobeko, el Shirobeko, el Aobeko, y muchos otros.

¿Cómo sabes?- dijo Ranma

Porque estoy en el negocio, tonto-dijo ella- y el Akabeko acaba de ser reinagurado, esta aquí en Tokyo si quieres puedes empezar a buscar por ahí

Xian pu podria besarte-dijo Ranma con entusiasmo- pero mejor no- dijo al ver la cara de Nabiki- Bueno yo estaba con ustedes, me voy…

Resulto que Akane no trabajaba en el Akabeko, pero le dieron la direccion de los demas restaurantes, habia uno en Houkkaido, uno en Chiba, en Osaka, en Kyoto , en Pagano, Nagasaki y en otros lugares mas. Asi que la busqueda iba para largo.

Mientras en Kyoto

Mal- dijo Seijuro- Otra vez

Mousse volvio a abanicar con la espada

Mal, de nuevo-

Y Mousse volvio a abanicar, no podia hacer nada bien porque estaba atado con una banda elastica muy gruesa a un arbol y en la espalda tenia una canasta llena de piedras , entonces no podia caminar bien, ni muy lejos. Se suponia que iba a enfrentarce a Seijuro pero cada que tomaba impulso y se lanzaba al ataque, la banda lo jalaba para atrás. Ese tiempo habia sido muy pesado , Seijuro habia intentado que Mousse ganara velocidd y agilidad y par llograrlo comenzo por hacer que le resultara dificil caminar, con culquier cosa, pesas amaradas en los tobillos y en la cintura, la idea era que despues de un tiempo de arrastrar los pesos se acostumbraria a ellos y empezaria a caminar como de costumbre con todo lo que tiviera puesto; eso era para que, cuando ya no tuviera los pesos extra, se sintiera mas ligero y comenzara a ganar velocidad. Ahora si que era rapido, pero no lo sufiiente para conseguir un Shukushi adecuado, y le faltaba aprender a esquivar los obstaculos (un dia se estrello muy dolorosamente contra un arbol del jardin, pero era tanta su velocidad que se partio en 2 el arbol), y a enfrentarce a un oponente a esa velocidad.

bueno ahora yo empezare a atacarte y tu frenaras mis ataques- le dijo Seijuro que se lanzo al ataque y abanico por la derecha, la izquierda, arriba, etc...

Mousse apenas si podia frenar sus ataques y el ultimo le dio en la cabeza tirandolo al piso.

Oye que te pasa?- le reclamo a Seijuro viendo pajaritos.

No ha estado nada mal- dijo seijuro- pero aun no prestas atencion como se debe y te inclinas mucho hacia adelante, pero eso voy a corregirlo enseguida- y levanto a Mousse poniendole una cubeta de agua helada en la cabeza, sonrio malevolamente y dijo - Ahora deberas evitar a toda costa que se mueva la cubeta, o seras un bonito pato mojado

De nuevo comenzo el ataque y al final habia un pobre pato mojado corriendo con una cubeta encima.

Acostumbrate- le dijo Seijuro- porque a partir de ahora asi van a ser todas las tardes de entrenamiento

Por su parte akane tampoco disfrutaba del todo aunque Noriko Sakura y Midori le ayudaban, no podia darce una idea general de la armonia o el ritmo.

Mira… porque no hacemos esto- le dijo Noriko- tu eres bastante buena en combate y… porque no haces una demostración en camara lenta, asi Midori podria golpear los tambores con cada movimiento que hagas tu.-

Crees que sirva eso?- dijo Akane

Oh yo se lo que te digo-dijo Noriko

Akane hizo varios movimientos de combate. Noriko le aplaudio muy contenta.

Sabes? A camara lenta parece como que bailas, ahora lo intentaremos con una de las danzas que enseña Sachiko, de la misma manera que hiciste con el combate.

Akane comenzaba a entender lo que su "cuñadita" planeaba, asi que se movian lentamente, con cada golpe del tambor, furon 28 movimientos en total.

Vaya fue mas facil- dijo akane muy contenta, habia dejado de caerse.

Bueno otra vez- dijo Noriko

Y se estuvieron asi toda la tarde, al final del dia akane ya lograba realizar la danza completa incluso sin los tambores, con la grabacion de musica que puso Noriko, auque algo tosca.

Luego de que Sakura y Midori se fueron, akane subio a su cuarto. Estaba muy cansada y antes de que pasara otra cosa decidio meterce a bañar. Llego al baño pero vio que Mouse ya estaba dentro.

Oye no te molesta si entro o si?-le pregunto

No- dijo el que ni siquiera se habia quitado los zapatos- Vengo a buscar de esas… tabletas para el dolor- dijo revolviendo el botiquín- y es que hace un rato me torci el tobillo por culpa de seijuro- dijo poniendo cara de dolor- ya las busque en la cocina, en el baño de abajo, en la sala…-

Creo que tengo unas aspirinas en mi recamara, ven- dijo ella

Mousse la siguió cojeando, entraron en el cuarto y el se sento en la cama, no soportaba estar parado y mientras ella revolvia en sus cajones, el le hecho una mirada al cuarto. Era la primera vez que entraba desde que akane vivia con ellos y la verdad le parecia mas acogedor que antes, incluso el aroma del lugar era diferente. Pero entonces se fijo en una carpeta de cuero que estaba en el buro, la abrio y saco lo que tenia-¿Qué es esto?- le dijo a Akane.

Esa carpeta la encontre cuando se cayo el cuadro del bisabuelo- el cuaderno estaba dentro-

y que tiene?-dijo el

Akane le paso una pastilla y un vaso con agua – creo que es una especia de diario del bisabuelo, perdoname por no habertelo dado antes pero es que lo empece a ojear y me quede picada.-

Es de Soujiro?-

Si es toda su vida desde que era un niño pequeño hasta que le dieron la fabrica de arroz-dijo ella

Waw- dijo el ojeandolo- escucha esto esta bien sangriento: "y sin ningun tipo de compasión Shinomori Aoshi lanzo su ataque de Kodachi a los 4 gigantes abukuma que gritaron cuando el los destaso"-dijo el

Ja- dijo akane- eso no es sangriento, deberias leer todo lo que dice-dijo ella

Mousse cerro el libro- Me pregunto si el bisabuelo querria que leyeramos esto?-luego recapacitando dijo- si el no queria que lo leyeramos lo habria quemado o algo asi, bueno pues me lo llevo-

Si de todos modos es tuyo- dijo ella

Mousse agarro el reloj de la carpeta- Que bonito-

Y eso?-

Estaba en la carpeta tambien-dijo el

Ah no sabia-dijo ella.

El abrio el reloj, estaba roto de la caratua y las manecillas se habian detenido a las 6:32, asi que abrio la puertita del mecanismo y habia una nota en ella, decia _"Me da gusto saber, que por fin te gano la curiosidad y decidiste abrir el reloj, eso esta muy bien hijo mio, vas a ver como te diviertes un rato con esto, por ahora solo puedo decirte que debes buscar la unica luz que vez entre una mata de sombras a esta hora, se trata de un antiguo tesoro al que yo quiero mucho, mucha suerte. Con cariño tu bisabuelo_".

Mousse y Akane bajaron a decirle al Sr Yoshito de que se trataba eso y cuando le enseñaron la nota sonriendo dijo:

Con razon le parecio buena idea dejarme el reloj- se rio un poco-, veran, cuando el bisabuelo murio yo era un niño muy pequeño, mi padre penso que lo mejor era guardar su reloj como una señal de respeto-

Es por eso que nunca habias visto la nota verdad?-dijo Mousse

Si, nunca pense que el retrato se cayera- Akane se sonrojo-, y como no sabia que ahí habian puesto el reloj, nunca se me ocurrio quitarlo para ver que tenia-

Que cree que sea?-dijo akane

Cuando era niño le gustaba jugar conmigo mucho, sobre todo a ese tipo de juego donde se buscan cosas, yo siempre fui muy curioso, ademas me contaba cosas relacionadas con su juventud y en la oficina siempre estaba en una vitrina su espada, el me dijo que era una copia sin filo de su espada original, me parece que la original fue destruida, y la copia nunca la encontramos, asi que ese debe ser su antiguo tesoro- abrazo el reloj- que lastima abuelito- dijo con melancolia- soy ahora demasiado viejo para jugar- sonrio y dijo- porque no la buscan ustedes, les estare infinitamente agradecido si encuentran esa espada- les dio la nota y el reloj

Ya es muy tarde, a dormir chicos que les espera un gran entrenamiento mañana,- asi que los 3 dejaron la sala


	6. Capitulo 5

_hola , hola, les prometi que no me iba a tardar y ya estoy de regreso, espero que les guste el capitulo, el 6 no tarda,_

Delaila_: si me tarde algo, pero andaba de examenes, mmhh kenshin y kaoru? salen hasta el capitulo 6 sorry, es un akane x mousse, pero tambien las cosas se ponen denasas hacia el capitulo 7, . pero me alegra que te guste_

_para Key-kugodgy y warrior queen, no se apuren la trama se va a poner interesante, jajaja y les diria mas pero sino ya se desvela el misterio del capitulo 7 va a estar escalofriante y muchas gracias de nuevo a los 2 por leer mi fic._

SBM-AnGiE:_ mira Noriko es hermanastra de mousse, pero Kanako no es realmente su madrastra, bueno esa parte la iba a explicar en el capitulo 3 pero por razones de espacio ya no pude y lo malo es que en los capitulos siguientes tampoco puedo metr esa parte asi que Sorry en verdad lo siento u.u_

_por cierto para ain un gran saludote y un abrazo jajaja_

_Bueno de nuevo mil gracias por leer mis fic, eso me da mucho anuimo para continuarlo_

_en fin espero se diviertan adios y cuidense n.n_

* * *

Pasaron unos dias y Mousse continuaba con el arduo entrenamiento, todos los maestro duplicaron sus esfuerzos cuendo les tocaba la clase con el. Mientras akane y Noriko se habian pasado el mismo tiempo intentado descifrar las palabras del bisabuelo "_debes buscar la unica luz que veaz entre una mata de sombras a esta hora" _pero no sabian que significaban¿¿literalmente debian buscar un rayo de luz entre sombras a las 6:32? o ¿era una metáfora, y alas 6:32 ¿de la tarde o de la mañana, asi que Akane penso que tal vez en el diario vendria una pista, y cuando lo hojeo se di cunta de algo que no habia notado; el bisabuelo les contaba todo lo referente a su vida y a la fabrica de arroz menos como la habia conseguido, escribio que era propiedad de los Seta originales y por eso para ella fue facil hacer una conexión, a pesar de lo malos que fueron los Seta con el le habian dejado la fabrica. Decidio dejar el asunto por ese momento, porque ya tenia que irse al trabajo.

Ese dia el profesor Tanaka estaba contando el numero de flechas que Mousse habia logrado tirar en el blanco, se trataba de una de las tantas pruebas que tenia que enfrentar antes de que le dieran el titulo de Samurai para administrar el colegio.

De por si alguien con su escasa vision consideraria difícil atinarle a un blanco fijo, darle a uno en movimiento era casi imposible, la prueba consistia en dar justo en el centro de 20 blancos en total espaciados unos de otros a lo largo de 400mts montado en un caballo. Ahora que habia terminado, Mousse cepillaba a su caballo mientras Ryotaro contaba.

Bueno- dijo con resignacion- No seras Robin Hood pero esta aceptable-.

Mouse sonrio vagamente

Me tengo que ir- dijo Ryotaro- Mi grupo de aikido ya debe estarme esperando- y se fue.

Mousse guardo al caballo y se metio a la mansión, se topo con Akane quien se alistaba para el trabajo-¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunto ella

Mousse no volteo a verla y le dijo- Creo que bien- desganado y siguió caminando

Akane solo lo siguió con la mirada, desde que vivia en esa casa Mousse nunca habia sido tan frio con ella.

Que le pasa?- le dijo a Noriko

Su mamá le hablo or telefono- dijo Noriko en voz baja.

Akane fruncio un poco el entrecejo, podia imaginarce la razon del malhumor de su novio. Mousse siempre se habia quejado de las amazonas, pero ella no estaba muy segura del porque hasta que un dia, platicando, él le conto todo.

Resulta que su padre y su madre se habian casado siendo muy jóvenes, Shuichi le habia propuesto a su mujer irse a vivr a Japon para administrar el negocio familiar, pero ella se habia negado, no queria dejar de ser Amazona. Por un timpo vivieron bastante bien, pero pronto las amazonas comenzaron a fastidiar, se habain dado cuenta que era un samurai y como no era conveniente que en una aldea de superioridad femenina hubiera tan siquiera un hombre que fuera mas fuerte que ellas, sobre todo porque era un mal ejemplo para los demas hombres, comenzo a estorbarles. Siempre los fastidiaban y humillaban, pero el colmo habia sido cuando ese extranjero habia deshonrado a un respetable miembro de su comunidad; la habia dado un hijo en lugar de una hija, asi que como no tenia un empleo remunerado y su mujer insistia en quedarce, Shuichi termino por artarse y se fue de la aldea. Mouse era un bebe de meses y las amazonas tenian la intencion de expulsarlo o eliminarlo, cualquier opcion parecia valida; por suerte su madre habia logrado que la matriarca lo comprometiera en matrimonio con su biznieta. Pero el reselo de las amazonas hacia el se intensifico cuando su pequeña y futura esposa rechazo casarce con el. A todo esto se anexaba el hecho de que Mousse queria quedarce en Japon a administrar el "Rengoku". Suponia que a las de la aldea no les habia hecho mucha gracia ver a uno de sus hombres "liberado". Asi que deciodio dejarlo solo hasta que se le bajara el coraje.

Mousse ahora entrenaba en el Dojo, practicando una tecnica que habia logrado perfeccionar el dia anterior: El Futae no Kiwami rompiendo algunas piedras alrededor suyo, le agradaba la tecnica, era mucho mas poderosa que "el truco de la explosion" de cologne porque, el Futae no kiwami no necesitanba golpear las cosas en su punto debil, sino que bastaba con imprimirle lo doble de furza en cualquier lugar; ademas las cosas no se hacian pedazos como con "el truco d la explosion", sencillamente quedaban hechas polvo. Se aburrio rapido, asi que prefirio practicar con su katana, puso muñecos de paja alrededor suyo y los hizo trizas, si una persona lo hubiera visto pareceria que los habia destruidos a todos de un solo golpe , pero no era verda, se habia vuelto ya tan rapido que los habia golpeado a todos de diferente manera y ni siquiera se habia cansado.

El problema lo representaba un oponente real, aunque ya se habia enfrentado a algunos alumnos de Seijuro y habia logrado vencerlos la prueba real la tendria en la noche y aunque conocia a fondo las diferentes tecnicas de Kendo y kenjutsu no lograba siquiera rasguñar a Seijuro, el seguia adivinando sus intenciones.

Y es que por mas que quisiera Mousse no podia dejar de lado sus sentimientos, la llamada de su madre no lo habia perturbado en lo absoluto, ella solo le dijo lo que el ya sabia; lo realmente perturbador fue cuando le dijo sobre su relacion que mantenia con Akane. Y aunque a su mamá no le parecio muy buena idea, tampoco le molesto; si Akane era una buena mujer a los ojos de Mouse para ella estaba bien, auqneu claro, si se casaba con Xian pu era mucho mejor.

No, lo que en realidad le molestaba era que experimentaba una horrible confucion. Era tan extraño para el, sentirce muy a gusto con Akane; le estaba entrando miedo el clavarce con ella, digamos, Akane habia sido totalmente indiferente con el cuando la conocio, hacia realmente muy poco tiempo que eran amigos y se habia enamorado perdida y estupidamente de ella en menos de 3 semanas, y la verdad temia que lo rechazara, como todas. Pero por otro lado aun tenia furtes sentimientos hacia Xian pu, ella era la persona a la que habia amado desde que tenia memoria y a pesar de que ella fuera muy mala onda con el no le importaba.

Con todo eso en su cabeza y pongamosle aparte la frustración que sentia por no poder ayudar a su padre y el fuerte espiritu de batalla que se cargaba era muy sencillo leerlo. Seijuro le dijo que durante el combate podia utilizar la Tacna que le viniera en gana, siempre y cuendo no rompiera el codigo samurai de pelear con honor. Estaba ya tan harto de todo que subio a lo alto de la mansión a ver el paisaje.

El dia se paso muy rapido y la tan esperada noche llego. Mousse ya estaba en el Dojo cunado llego Seijuro, se habia pueto encima de su gi unos protectores para las piernas (gracias a dios su bisabuelo habia puesto en el diario para que servia) y tenia puesta su katana en la funda. Todos en la mansión fueron a ver el combate, para Kanako, Noriko y Hiroko era muy importante que el ganara. Akane iba como apoyo moral.

Seijuro se paro frente a el- ¿Estas listo mocoso?-

Si, aunque no lo creas- dijo Mousse

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate y de repente "**BAMF"** Seijuro desaparecio.

Concentrate Mousse- se dijo a si mismo, mientras intentaba a atacar a Seijuro y esquivaba sus ataques pero sin que el lo notara Seijuro ya estaba detrás de el y lo golpeo con la katana en la espalda.

Akane se tapo lo ojos al ver caer a Mousse, el sudo le escurria po toda la cara, estaba cansado y le costaba respirar.

Sigues sin prestar atención- grito Seijuro- me es muy facil predecir tus movimientos, inetenta borrar todo de tu cabeza.-

Volvieron a empezar el combate, Seijuro de nuevo lo atacaba por todas direcciones y el lo seguia esquivando-"como si fuera tan facil dejar la mente en blanco"- penso mientras seguia la pelea, Seijuro lo golpeo en el brazo haciendole una cortada.

Mousse y miraba a Seijuro con una mirada fria y penetrante, asi que intento atacarlo esta vez, pero Seijuro lo esquivaba fácilmente. Ahora su cabeza si que era un completo caos, sentia coraje por no poderle ganar a Seijuro, se sentia estupido por no poder aprender la tecnica de la familia, estaba confundido con respecto a akane y Xian pu entre otras cosas.

"Solo un guerrero de 2ª o de 3ª muestra a su oponente que tiene sed de sangre o espiritu de batalla, uno de 1ª ni siquiera le muestra sus sentimientos"- penso Mousse conforme corria y por alguna razon todo se le empezo a venir encima, incluso podia recordar la tristeza y desesperación que tenia al ver a Akane golpear la puerta de la bodega del Nekohanten y por raro que pareciera se aferro con toda su alma a ese recuerdo, era la 1ª vez que una mujer se arriesgaba para salvarlo. Entonces tuvo una sensación maravillosamente liberadora, parecia que su cerebro se vacio de pronto, por fin se habia concentrado, no sentia nada, nada absolutamnte, solo le importaba la batalla; ahora si podia presentir las intenciones de Seijuro y cuando este volvio a atacarlo por la espalda se volteo y golpeo con su katana la de Seijuro.

"BAMF" se escucho y Mousse desaparecio, aunque aun se podian escuchar sus pasos a las lados, arriba, abajo, en las paredes y el techo

¡Vaya!- dijo Seijuro

Pero Mousse se detuvo y conuna gran y desconcertante sonrisa guardo su katana en la funda y se puso en guardia.

Battoujutsu?- dijo Seijuro sorprendido- bueno como quieras- dijo Seijurop guardando su katana tambien.

Los 2 se miraron uno al otro fijamente "BAMF" se escucho de nuevo y el sonido metalico de las katanas al golpearce se escucho, de pronto los 2 estaban en el suelo…

¿Quieres apresurarte cerdito?- dijo Ranma enojado- ¿O que quieres que te moje para que pueda cargarte?-

¿A quien llamas cerdito niñita?- dijo Ryoga enojado

Al estupido cerdito que me hizo perder 24 horas de mi vida- le grito Ranma

Ambos corrian por la carretera, se habian pasado ya varios dias en la búsqueda de akane, en un principio solamente iba a ir Ranma, pero Ryoga insistio tanto que Ranma no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar que lo acompañara. Ryoga estorbaba mas de lo que ayudaba, habian decidido ir primero al Kirobeko que estaba en Houkkaido con la ayuda de Kuno quien les pago el pasaje del tren, que por cierto era de carga asi que 5 horas pasaron rodeados de pollos, el mar se lu tuvieron que pasar a nado.

Para su mala suerte Akane no solo, no trabajaba en el Kirobeko sino que estaba cerrado por inventario. Ahora de regreso en la isla principal decidieron ir al que tenian mas cerca: el Midobeko que estaba en Sendai, en Miyagi, pero les tomo todo el dia. Ranma prácticamente tenia que llevar a Ryoga de la mano porque en cuanto lo perdia de vista se las arreglaba para llegar al otro lado de la ciudad y no le hacia mucha gracia buscarlo, como tampoco trabajaba ahí, decidieron continuar con su carrera hacia Chiba, al Murabeko.

Mientras los Tendo no se separaban del telefono, por si Ranma ya habia dado con ella o por si akane llamaba.

¿Por qué se le ocurrio a esa niña trabajar en un restaurante, donde tienen una sucursal para todos los colores- se quejo el Sr. Tendo.

Tranquilo papá, la encontraran- dijo Kasumi

No puedo nena- grito el Sr. Tendo- Llevamos otra vez mucho tiempo sin saber de ella, que tal si ya ni siquiera trabaja?-

Muy bien Tendo, venga para aca y sientese a jugar shogy conmigo, eso lo tranquilizara un poco. Ya vera Ranama la tarera sana y salva, ese mismo dia se casaran-.

El Sr. Tendo se sento no muy convencido.

Segura que era al Murabeko?- deijo Ukyo

Si, Nabiki dijo que iban a Chiba y ese es el que esta ahí- dijo Xian pu bufando un poco. Ellas tambien decidieron formara parte en la búsqueda de akane y ahora corrian por el campo. Pero tenian pensado encontrarla junto con Ranma para que no cometiera la tonteria de casarce con ella de la pura emocion.

Mientras en Kyoto…

Mousse empezo a recobrar el conocimiento, la cabeza le dolia mucho y estaba atontado, sus lentes volaron asi que aunque veia el techo no distinguia nada.

Mal… maldición- dijo el con mucho trabajo- No pude… no…-

Shhh- le dijo akane acariciandole una mejilla, Mousse tenia la cabeza apoyada en su regazo y ella le limpiaba la sangre que le salia de la nariz.

Ay Mousse- dijo Kanako acercandose a el y en tono maternal- Era tan necesario que hicieras trampa?-

¿Cómo?- dijo el atontado.

Akane lo ayudo a que se incorporara un poco, Seijuro estaba en el piso quitandose las Traka-taka que tenia enredadas en la pierna derecha.

Perdon,no… fue…- comenzo Mousse pero Seijuro dijo:

Trampa¿Cuál trampa?-

¿Qué?- dijo Kanako

Que yo sepa la tecnica de las armas ocultas es tan valida en China como lo es aquí- y sonrio- Parece que por fin aprendiste a dejar tu mente en blanco y a aprovechar tus ventajas, las armas ocultas es una tecnica que ya dominas y el proceso que utilizaste es muy interesante.

No puede ser trampa porque no me inmovilizo del todo, solo no podia mover la pierna, aun podia derrotarlo porque tenia los brazon libres, pero no pude prever su siguiente movimiento, concentro toda su fuerza en el punto debil de mi espada y aunque no la rompio me la quito de las manos, como no quiso arriesgarse a perder intentando herirme, prefirio controlarme, el problema es que aun no sabe como caer y por eso se golpeo la cabeza-

Vencer a un enemigo controlandolo en lugar de herirlo?- dijo akane entendiendo.

Armas ocultas, Shukushi, Battoujutsu combinadas, muy bonito- dijo seijuro- pero era condicion que lograras golpearme para que pasaras- y se apoyo en la pared para levantarce, pero un horrible y agudo dolor le recorrio el brazo.

En realidad- dijo Mousse trabajosamente- al golpear la espada use el Futre no kiwami, supuse que creerias que me iba a lo seguro y cambie de parecer en el ultimo instante, la katana sirvio como un conductor de energia-

Excelente- dijo seijuro Sonriendo forzadamente a causa del dolor- ¿Sabes? Eres el 1º de mis alumnos que me rompe un brazo-

Significa que?-dijo Mousse

Asi es, pasaste- dijo Seijuro

Mousse no cabia de la emocion, era una de las escasas cosas en su vida donde habia tenido éxito, lamentablemente, el gusto le duro muy poco, porque se desmayo en el regazo de Akane y no desperto hasta el dia siguiente…

Buenos dias dormilon- dijo Akane a un lado suyo cuando desperto, estaba medio despeinada y sentada en la cama

Mousse se desperto sorprendido ¿akane habia pasado toda la noche con el, pero eso lo tranquilizo, sus dudas se empezaron a disiparse, parecia que lo que sentia por akane, era reciproco.

¿Quieres desayunar? O te quieres dormir otra rato?-dijo akane

Mousse estaba muy atontado todavía, se sentia muy cansado como si no hubiera dormido y se intento incorporar, pero ella lo acosto de nuevo.

No,no- dijo- Como te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza el doctor dijo que hoy no te levantaras para nada-

¿Qué?- dijo el- Pero no quiero pasarmela de inútil aquí todo el dia-

Lo siento pero no pienso dejar que te levantes- le dijo ella tajantemente, le dio un beso y dijo- voy a avisarle a la cocinera que te haga algo de comer y depuse a dormir otro rato ¿entendiste?-

Mousse acepto de mala gana.

¿Cómo te sientes hermanito?- dijo Noriko cuando entro.

Mal- dijo el- pero no por el golpe de la cabeza, sino porque no me gusta que me este cuidando y mimando como si fuera yo una niñita enferma-

Noriko se rio mucho- Ahh note azotes, tomalo como un buen descanso que te mereces, pero te advierto mañana ya no tendremos piedad de ti-

Como eso tampoco lo convencio se estiro y saco del cajon de su comoda una pluma y un cuaderno y empezo a escribir algo en caracteres chinos cuando noto que Noriko lo veia

Te importa? Es algo muy privado- le dijo

Ahh, bueno- dijo Noriko y se volteo para darle la espalda.

Akane regreso muy contenta, traia un rollito de pergamino amarrado con un liston-TARAN- dijo ella

¿Qué es eso?-dijo el

Es un diploma que Seijuro me dio- dijo estirandolo, el pergamino tenia cosas escritas como el nombre de Mousse ,su edad , y otras cosas que traen los diplomas pero lo mas importante era lo que estaba escrito hasta abajo con letras plateadas :"SENSEI SAMURAI".

Sensei?-dijo emocionado Mousse

Si, bueno Seijuro esta muy complacido con tu actuación de anoche asi que mientras estaban enyesandole el brazo lleno el diploma. Dijo que con el brazo roto no iba a poder enseñarle Kenjutsu como es debido a nadie y que si querias te enseñaba su tecnica: el amakakeru ryu no hirameki-

No, gracias- dijo el- por ahora el Tenken esta bien, tal vez cuando avabe el relajo en kanagawa-

¿Qué haces?- dijo akane al ver que estaba escribiendo

Le escribo una carta a mi mama para contarle la buena nueva- dijo el.

Akane sonrio y se quedo con el hasta que se durmió de nuevo, entonces se lo encargo mucho a Noriko y se fue a trabajar.

En el restaurante no podia pensar en que no solamente Mousse extrañaba a su familia, ella extrañaba mucho a su papá, pero no podia irse, no iba a regresar ahora que habia encontrado al hombre al que amaba y tampoco queria irse, aun no se sentia capaz de ver a Ranma.

Y pensando de esa manera se metio en la cocina a buscar algunas cosas ricas para enviarle a su familia, se sento en una mesa y les empezo a escribir una carta.

Me ayudan chicas?-dijo akane al ver como habia quedado su "bonito" arreglo

Claro akane- dijo Sakura- para quien es, no me digas que piensas regalarle otra cosa a Mousse-

Pues deberia, ayer logro vencer a Seijuro- dijo akane

Ay y que tal?- dijo midori

Le rompio el brazo-

Genial, ya era hora que alguien le pusiera un alto a ese hocicon- dijo Sakura- entonces, se convirtió en seijuro hiko 22?-

No eso solo se logra aprendiendo la tecnica del hittenmitsurugi- dijo Akane- pero por ahora el no quiere.

Bueno, mientras sea un samurai ahora esta bien- dijo Midori con ensoñacion- un samurai, ahhh que lindo se oye eso- y volteo cuando las otras 2 se le quedaron viendo- lo siento es que a mi me gustaria tener un novio tan varonil atento y lindo como es Mousse, que suerte akane-

Akane decidio hacerle algo especial a Mousse, pero no se le ocurrio que asi que pensaba pasarce una velada romanticota con el aunque no pudieran hacer gran cosa, después de salir del trabajo y de dejar el regalo para su papá en el correo, fue a verlo, pero el no estaba en su cuarto, asi que lo busco por toda la casa, cuando lo encontro en el Dojo.

¿Qué estas haciando aquí? Te dije que no queria que te levantaras de la cama-dijo ella

Perdon, es que necesitaba ir al baño- dijo el

Si hasta aca atrás?-le dijo ella

Perdona es que estaba aburrido- dijo el

Akane iba a decirle otra cosa cuando Noriko llego

No lo van a creer- dijo algo emocionada- Acabo de encontrar la luz en la mata de sombras-

¿Qué?- dijo akane

Bueno en realidad no es una lucesita propiamente dicho- dijo Noriko- es apenas el perfil de un rayito de sol-

Fueron hacia donde Noriko vio la luz era justo afuera del Dojo , ya no habia ni rastro del rayo de sol, en su lugar, noriko habia dibujado con gis rojo una linea

ahí fue donde la vi, ese rayito lo proyecta el retrato del bisabuelo, pero como este no es el original solo fue una linea-

Sera que debemos cabar ahí?-se pregunto akane en voz alta

Tengo una mejor idea, quitense- dijo Mousse y golpeo el piso con el futre no kiwami

"puff" la tierra de alrededor se levanto como si hubiera sido un charco de agua al que le tiran una piedra, ahora solo tenian que ver entre la tierra revuelta lo que habia aparecido.

Era una cajita de metal muy pequeña, la abrieron, tenia una llave pequeña y cilindrica y un pedazo de papel que decia- _"supuse que no tardarias mucho en encontrar esta cajita, perdoname si te traigo dando vueltas, pero no puedo decirte directamente que estas buscando, no confio aun en el gobierno y no quiero que se intenten aprovechar de ti, lo que sigue es que busques donde estaba escondida la original, recuerda que fue lo que me salvo la vida, no es cerca de aquí"_-

No puede ser- dijo Noriko- porque a soujiro le gustaria jugar al escondite con mi abuelo, si hubieran jugado a saltar la cuerda o a otra cosa ya sabriamos que es lo que debemos buscar-

Bueno- dijo akane- tengo entendido que el bisabuelo era muy desconfiado, a lo mejor y no queria que alguien destruyera su espada-

Crees que todavía se trate de la espada?- dijo Mousse- porque si hubiera querido darle la espada a mi abuelo, se la hubiera dedo y ya, de que sera esta llave?- dijo Mousse alzadola.

Bueno creo que seguimos otro dia- dijo Noriko- mmmh? Perdoname por interrumpirlos akane, pero pense que eso era todo-

Interrumpirnos?-dijo Mousse

Luego te explico- dijo Akane- bueno de regreso a tu recamara, ahora si voy a evitar que te escapes de ahí-

Mousse fruncio el entrecejo y camino con ella a su cuarto.

No me veas asi- le dijo ella - te prometo que esta noche no te querras levantar de la cama para nada- y le sonrio ampliamente

¡Pervertida!- dijo el sonriendole de la misma manera-. Asi que se pasaron una bonita noche.


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola, me da gusto que lean mi fic

Delaila me agrada que le hayas dado un chance a mi fic y que bueno que te gusta.  
SBM-AnGiE: Perdona por no actualizar ese dia pero no pude hasta hoy jejejej y por cierto eso pasara en el sig capitulo asi que paciensia.

De nuevo un saludo a Ain

Bueno y sin mas preambulo, el capitulo: 6

* * *

"… _-¡Vaya, entonces los rumores de que Tenken Soujiro estaba en la ciudad eran reales- dijo la mujer cuando entro, era muy bonita aunque algo pasada de edad, vestia un vestido occidental de color azul celeste y botines- Mirate chico casi no has cambiado en este tiempo, sigues fingiendo muy bien esa sonrisa, aunque parece que has tenido suerte ¡Oh que maravilla!- dijo alegremente acercandose a Fujiko y a Rumiko –si te casaste y hasta eres papá-_

_-¿Se le ofrce algo?- dijo el Sr. Himura_

_-No gracias- dijo la mujer estilo occidental- bueno necesito un cuarto donde pueda hablar a solas con Soujiro-y comenzo a jugar con Rumiko._

_-¿Conmigo?- le dije extrañado-¿Para que?-_

_-Es algo delicado-dijo ella_

_-Espere un momento- le dije- ¿Quién es usted?-_

_-Sou,soy yo- dijo sonriendo- ¿apoco no me recuerdas, soy "la gran guadaña"-_

_-¿"la gran guadaña"?- dije muy sorprendido pero creo que nadie lo noto-¿Honjo Kamatari?-_

_-Claro quien mas chico- me dijo- ¿acaso una mujer normal tendria esta hermosa y melodiosa voz que me cargo?-_

_¡Waw! Kamatari, nunca pense volver a verlo._

_-¿Puedo?- dijo estitrandole los brazos a Fujiko para cargar al bebe._

_-Si, creo- dijo Fujiko dandosela._

_-¡Uy que chiquitita estas!- le dijo a Rumiko sonriendo- ¿Qué tiempo tiene?-._

_-Un mes y ½- dijo Fujiko_

_-¡que preciosidad¿sabes? No quiero espantarte pero eres igualita a tu padre-dijo kamatari a Rumiko._

_-Kamatari sigues igual de loco- dije frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, kamatari se sorprendio, supongo que no penso que llegaria el dia en que me veria con otra expresión fuera de la sonrisa-_

_-Mhh señor kamatari?- dijo la Sra. Kaoru- si quiere pueden pasar por aquí- dijo señalando un cuarto._

_-Muchas gracias linda, aquí tienes- dijo kamatari y le dio el bebe a Fujiko.- Bien Sou, sigueme-_

_Kamatari fue muy directo saco una hoja de papel, un tintero y una pluma._

_-¿Qué es esto?- le dije viendo el documento._

_-Es nada mas y nada menos que el titulo de propiedad de tu nueva empresa- dijo el muy serio_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-dejame te explico- dijo el_

_Me conto que cuando dejo de trabajar para Meiji este como muestra de gratitud le ofrecio un puesto en la burocracia por todas los años en los que le sirvio de espia, y en parte porque sabia demaciado y el emperador consideraba que no debia haber tanta distancia entre ellos. Kamatari acepto, pero solo porque la paga era muy buena y Meiji consintio en que siguiera siendo mujer a los ojos del mundo._

_Era un trabajo sensillo pero algo tedioso, era papeleo, papeleo y mas papeleo; archivaba de todo, certificados de nacimiento, de defunción, matrimonio, solicitudes de empleo, de vivienda,etc… Un dia le llego una solicitud del gobernador de Kanagawa, como era muy importante este primero queria tener la aceptación del gobierno para poder llevar a cabo sus planos, y es que pedian permiso para demoler una propiedad abandonada: la fabrica de arroz de los Seta. Como a Kamatari le resulto familiar el apellido decidio investigar. El gobernador le dijo que los Seta habian sido asesinados por un rebelde hacia ya mas de 15 años, el problema era que nunca habian encontrado el cadáver del hijo menor del dueño, Soujiro. Pero como pasaban los años y la fabrica sin producción la prefectura perdia mucho dinero manteniendola en pie y la pensaban demoler pero los frenaba la escasa posibilidad de que Soujiro estuviera vivo._

_Kamatari decidio detener la solicitud unos años alegando una serie de trabas legales (que sonara a que soy un ignorante pero no las entendi). Como me habia ido a Vagabundear el no sabia por donde empezar a buscarme, para su sorpresa un hombre con "cabeza de gallo" me habia mencionado en el akabeko asi que corrio a su despacho lleno el titulo de propiedad y se dirigio a la casa del Sr. Himura._

_-Si quieres puedes venir y ver de que se trata esto. Te juro que sera la mejor decisión que hayas yomado- me dijo y se marcho sin la firma en el papel._

_Yo no sabia que pensar, aunque creo que estaba furioso, no contentos con hacer de mi niñez un infierno, los Seta aun querian hacerme trabajar como esclavo en su fabrica ¡18 años después de muertos! No me interesaba en lo mas minimo limpiar el honor de esos malditos._

_Le comente al Sr. Himura acerca de la fabrica, el me dijo que lo pensara mucho, y fue muy amable con nosotros, porque nos permitio quedarnos por un tiempo en el Dojo Kamiya._

_-Debes acostar al bebe en tus piernas y boca abajo, entonces suavemente le pasas una mano por la espalda y asi se le quitan los colicos.- le dijo la Sr. Kaoru a Fujiko, la bebe dejo de llorrar rapido, y estoy seguro que Fujiko le habria puesto una estatua a Kaoru, la bebe no nos dejo dormir esa semana. Ese dia Kenji entrenaba con Yahiko y con su padre, volte a verlos a todos mientras barria._

_-Sr. Himura- le dije y el se acerco._

_-Dime-_

_-Necesito un favor¿podria cuidar de Fujiko y al bebe por el fin de semana?-_

_-Claro, Kaoru y yo les hecharemos un ojo¿Por qué?- dijo Himura_

_-Creo que por fin tome una decisión. Le dije- ire a ver a Kamatari ahora y le dire que nos vayamos en la noche-_

_-Estas seguro?- dijo_

_-No- le conteste con una sonrisa fingida- pensaba que Rumiko se merece vivir como Kenji, en una casa con su mamá y con su papá y no estar vagando por todo Japon como planee al principio y aunque regresar a Kanagawa me haga muy infeliz prefiero que mi niña cresca tranquila, en un lugar estable y que nunca le falte nada-_

_El Sr. Himura sonrio y medio una palmadita en la espalda._

_Me despedi de Fijuko y muy especialmente de Rumiko, Kanagawa no esta lejos de Tokyo asi que Kamatari y yo nos fuimos en diligencia. El me platicaba de todas sus aventuras en europa y en america y de todas las personas que conocio siendo espia, pero lo hizo con mas emocion cuando me conto que después de trabajar en la burocracia se "caso" con un joven ingles, lo conocio cuando el fue a sacar una solicitud de nacionalización; y ahora era la "esposa" de un gran medico, yo me limite a escucharlo y a dormir un poco, como ambos habiamos sido miembros de la unidad especial "diez espadas" no nos preocupamos por los ladrones, no habia nadie mas fuerte que nosostros._

_Llegamos y estaba amaneciendo, entramos a la fabrica con la llave que el gobernador le dio a Kamatari, estaba todo tal y como yo lo deje, salvo porque estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de polvo, sin embargo (en un ataque de histeria) comenze a golpear todas las cosas de los Seta gritando "MALDITOS" a viva voz. Kamatari me detuvo cuando ya no habia muebles en la salame abrazo y me dijo- ven Sou, esto era lo que de verdad queria decirte, pero no podia hablarte de el en la casa de Himura- asi que fuimos a la bodega del oeste._

_Kamatari abrio una puerta secreta y me enseño lo que al principio pense era una cueva, pero luego y sin que el me diera la observacion lo entendi, la mina era inmensa y me sorpredio que los Seta que siempre presumieron de su riqueza no se hubieran percatado de lo asquerosamente ricos que pudieron ser y la verdad me hacia mucha gracia, que yo , el bastardo al que odiaban ahora podia burlarme abiertamente de ellos, y es que _– y entonces Mousse trago saliva y los ojos se le agrandaron tanto que parecian pequeños platos-_ me converti en el propietario de una mina de diamantes que ellos nunca supieron que existia"-_

Una mina de diamantes?- dijo Akane sorprendida

Resulto que el restaurador no pudo reconstruir del todo el retrato, descubrio que en la parte de atrás tenia cosas escritas en letra diminuta con tinta que solo aparecia al derramar un liquido en el, como nadie le dijo nada de las letras supuso que nadie sabia y decidio mejor, revelar las letras y entregarles el retrato.

Ahora que Mousse era el señor de la casa le entrego a él, el retyrato y lo estaba leyendo a Akane y a Noriko en voz alta.

¡Oh por dios!- dijo Noriko- entonces ese es el antiguo tesoro que Soujiro le dejo al abuelo-

Una mina, entonces de eso es la llave- dijo Mousse

Significa que ahora mas que nunca deben defender la propiedad, o el gobernador podria explotar la mina que les pertenece-dijo Akane.

El problema es que no tenemos las escrituras- dijo Mousse desganado- Y sin ellas no podemos hacer nada- .

¡Claro!- dijo akane- Es eso lo que Soujiro quiere que encontremos, las escrituras de la mina-

pero…- dijo Noriko – la siguiente pista no nos lleva a ningun lado.

Por supuesto que si- dijo akane. " donde estaba escondida la original", debe ser la espada, en el diario dice que Shishio le pago con una espada por sus servicios en Kanagawa y que la escondio de sus hermanos bajo una de las bodegas; bueno la original se la devolvio a Shishio y tiempo después cuando fundo el colegio, mando forjar una copia sin filo-

Despues que murio no la encontraron- dijo Mousse- tal vez tengas razon akane-

Entonces crees que soujiro escondio de nuevo su espada y que ahí encontramos los papeles de la mina –dijo Noriko

Suena bastante logico- dijo Mousse – pero Soujiro no habria dejado ninguna pista tan sencilla-

Parecen sencillas, pero no lo son- dijo Akane- Soujiro las dejo para que alguien que tuviera muchos conocimientos de su pasado las siguiera y como el le contaba todo a su biznieto decidio que el era el mas indicado para encontrarlas. Y para asegurarce de que no fallara tambien le dejo el diario y el escrito del retrato-.

Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio un rato luego Noriko dijo: -Deveriamos ir a Kanagawa a averiguar mas del asunto-

Pero no podemos descudar el "Rengoku" o nos vamos a la bancarrota-dijo Mousse

Por favor Mouse, solo unos cuantos dias, total si no encuentran nada volveran pronto- dijo Noriko.

No- dijo el- No podemos, es muy arriesgado, ademas no quiero dejar solas a mis 3 chicas.

Akane sonrio, le agrado bastante que Mousse la conciderara parte de su familia.

No seas tonto- dijo Noriko- Seijuro estara con nosotras-

Ademas yo podria acompañarte- dijo Akane y Mousse la volteo a ver extrañado- eres mi novio y no pienso dejar que algo malo te pase en Kanagawa y que yo no haya estado ahí para ayudarte- y lo abrazo por la espalda.

Mousse no queria meter en mas problemas a Akane y menos dejar el colegio, pero el tambien tenia la curiosidad- Esta bien lo pensare- dijo y se separo de akane.

Noriko se levanto y se fue algo decepcionada. Akane se acerco a el, pero el no la dejo hablar- tambien crees que debemos ir a buscar esa mina no?

Yo creo- dio ella- que tal vez seria la solucion al problema que aqueja a tu familia. Si no corremos el riesgo, tal vez sea el gobernador quien la encuentre y la explote, lo que no seria justo, es de ustedes.-

Es curioso- dijo Mousse- Creo que Soujiro tenia razon, los Seta llevan muertos mas de 100 años y aun asi nos hacen pasar dolores de cabeza a los desendientes de su pequeño esclavo. Nos estan poniendo muchas trabas, y no quiero que resulten ellos vengados, la mina es de mi abuelo, y sera solo el quien decida que se debe hacer con ella , sino ademas de salirce con la suya, el gobernador saldria ganando.

¿y entonces?- dijo akane

Hablare con Seijuro- dijo Mousse- espero que no se enoje.

¿Qué quieres decir con que piensas irte por unos dias?- le grito Seijuro

Necesito comunicarle un asunto de mucha urgencia a mi padre- dijo Mousse

Si y entonces por que no me dices de que se trata y me mandas a mi, tu no puedes dejar el colegio- dijo Seijuro

Es algo que debe saber de mis propios labio- dijo Mousse

Pero… no puedes irte, entiende-dijo Seijuro enojado- ahora tu tienes la responsabilidad de dirigir el colegio, debes quedarte aquí o de lo contrario…-

Si, si, si, ya lo se- dijo Mousse enojandose- Mira te pedi que me ayudaras, no una serie de buenas y coherente explicaciones por las que no quieres hacerlo, asi que no me dejas otra opcion, Soy el Sensei Samurai a cargo, asi que te quedaras administrando el colegio mientras yo no este y es una orden- y con eso dio por terminada la discusión

"mocoso estupido"- penso Seijuro- "parece que el titulo se le subio a la cabeza, bueno alla el, solo espero que sepa lo que hace"-

Partieron al atardecer, Akane les dijo a Mai, Sakura y Midori que iba a acompañarlo y que mientras (algo que por cierto a la afectada no le agrado) Noriko tomaria su lugar como mesera, para pasar desapercividos decidieron vestir como llegaron a Kyoto, con Kimonos todo el mundo los notaria… … ….

Ya casi llegamos Ukyo, solo unos cuantos metros-dijo Xian pu jadeando.

Ukyo estaba tras de ella jadeando tambien.

Mira- le dijo Ukyo Ranma y Ryoga estaban justo frente a ellas.

Ranma- le grito Xian pu y ellos voltearon

¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Ryoga

Los venimos siguiendo-dijo xian pu

Y para que?-dijo ranma

Para evitar que cometas una tonteria si encuentras a Akane-dijo Ukyo

Si ranma- dijo Xian pu- No nos despegaremos de tu lado, si encuentras a akane y en un exceso de alegria decides casarte con ella nosotras lo impediremos.-

Que estan locas?-dijo el- Por ahora solo me interese que llegue sana y salva a su casa-

Si yo opino lo mismo- dijo Ryoga- ya nos arreglaremos después con el Sr. Tendo, porque no pienso dejar que la casen contigo-

Bueno si no les molesta voy a entrar- dijo Ranma frente al murabeko

Pase lo que pase, Ranma, no te dejes llevar por el momento- le dijo Ukyo en tono de suplica.

Ranma entro al restaurante y salio poco después.

No trabaja aquí- les dijo triste y Ukyo y Xian pu sintieron alivio.

Sigamos entonces- dijo Ryoga- el que sigue es el Aobeko-

Espera- le dijo Ranma y fue hacia un telefono que estaba en la esquina

Que bueno que hablas- le dijo la voz de Kasumi contenta- Akane nos envio algo por correo-

Si- dijo el señor Tendo muy contento comiendose uno-Son unos deliciosos pastelillos del Shirobeko, oye chico, averigua donde es eso-

¿Shirobeko?-dijo Ranma mirando el papel de las direcciones de los restaurantes-es en… ¡en kyoto! –

¡genial muchacho, ve a Kyoto enseguida y nosotros te alcanzaremos alla- dijo el Sr. Tendo

Ranma colgo

Akane esta en Kyoto!-dijo emocionado.

Pues vamonos ya mismo- dijo Ryoga y corrieron a la estacion mas cercana del tren.

Mientras Mousse y akane ya habian llegado a Kanagawa, era muy temprano pero aun asi la fabrica de arroz ya estaba vigilada por muchos policias. Mousse penso que si entraban por la mansión antigua no los notarian. De la fabrica de arroz solo la empacadora era un edificio moderno, lo demas era muy antiguo (incluyendo las bodegas). Al llegar a la entrada

¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Mousse

no se- dijo Akane-pero necesitamos que no nos vean-

pensaron un poco y Mousse dijo- Ya se, busca una llave de agua o algo asi-

Para que?-dijo ella

Mira lo que podemos hacer es que tu me mojes, y cuando me convierta en pato distraere a la policia, tu ya te habra subido a este arbol (y lo señalo) de ahí puedes brinca, por suerte los arbustos de abajo amortiguaran tu caida y cuando estes del otro lado, lanza una rama, una piedra o lo que haya y asi sabre que llegaste bien-dijo el

Pero y después, es decir ¿de donde vamos a sacar agua caliente?-dijo ella

No habia pensado en eso- dijo el- por lo prnto hagamos lo que te digo.-

Se pusieron cada quien en su posición Akane en el arbol y mousse abajo con una botellita de agua helada, se mojo y volando se fue a molestar a los policias picandolo o algo asi, Akane brinco y lanzo una piedra al arbol.

Oh pobrecito- dijo ella al ver al pobre pato todo golpeado, lo agarro en sus brazos y le dio un beso en su piquito con lo que el se sonrojo- Ahora a buscar el granero del oeste- dijo ella.Tomo como referencia el edificio principal de la mansionantigua, se sorprendio de que todo lo que habia en ella era muy antiguo, los muebles, las camas, los roperos, etc, todo tenia una ligera capa de polvo (muestra de que la limpiaban seguido) pero nada habia sido cambiado. Ni soujiro ni sus decendientes vivieron ahí nunca, pero por extraño que paresca decidieron conservarla intacta para la posteridad.

Fueron al granero del oeste y Mousse paso por abajo, como era un pato cabia perfectamente bien , solo que salio lleno de tierra y hormigas.

Cuac, cuac- dijo el sacudiendose las hormigas

Akane lo levanto, le sacudio los bichos y se furon al granero del otro lado.

Mousse salio al poco tiempo graznando de alegria y sujetando una katana mugrosa.

Veamos- dijo ella tomando la katana-"si solo es esto Mousse me va a matar"- penso y le quito la funda, era una espada sin filo extraordinariamente brillante, pero de la funda callo otro papel y otra llave, el papel decia "_Se encuentra en un mueble grande y se cuenta con Mai, la pequeña es sankai a la derecha y gokai a la izquierda, esto es lo mas importante, pero si primero escojes la grande corre a al bodega del oeste y es yonkai a la derecha y sankai a la izquierda, en la pared de atrás de las escaleras"_

En kyoto Ranma y los demas ya habian llegado al Shirobeko tuvieron que viajar en el tren mas barato que habia y ademas para no pagar de mas Xian pu y Ryoga se convirtieron en gata y cerdito y Ukyo y Ranma los cargaban.

Si, akane Tendo trabaja qui- dijo Sakura

Genial- dijo Ranma contento-¿podriamos hablar con ella?-

Es que no esta- dijo Midori

¿QUE?- dijo Ranma y las dos se protegieron con sus charolas

Pidio libres unos dias, no se moleste conmigo-dijo Midori

A donde fue?-dijo Ukyo

No nos dijo, solo se que ella y su prometido se fueron-dijo sakura

como que prometido?-dijo Ranma

Permitame, Norikoooo-grito Midori- pasen mientras-

ellos entraron y se toparon con una niña de 14 años de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro.

Lo seinto pero mi hermanastro y su novia no estan y no puedo decirle a un desconocido a donde fueron-

Por favor estamos desesperados-dijo Ranma- Akane ya lleva desaparecida mucho tiempo

Noriko estudio la situación y¿un poco "¿desparecida?" y recordo el papel de las galletas –"es el chico de la trenza"- penso

Eres el sujeto que dejo a Akane para casarse con otra chica?-le pregunto Noriko

mmmh, podria decirce- dijo Ranma

Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí, largo- dijo ella

Por favor chica, escucha lo que tenemos que decirte- dijo Ukyo asi que hablarn con ella y las otras chicas quienes muy amablemente les informaron del noviazgo de Akane con un joven muy apuesto quien la amaba mucho y de la boda que iban a celebrar en poco tiempo. Ukyo y Ranma le explicaron todo lo que habia pasado a Noriko cuando Sakura y Midori se fueron.

Entiendo- dijo ella- lo siento mucho chicos no se preocupen, el dijo que no tardaria, pueden esperarlo los alojare en el Aoiya a ustedes y a todos los que vengan, es una bonita posada cerca de aquí-

Esa tarde llegaron todos incluida Cologne. El Sr. Tendo lloraba desolado.- mi niña no esta aquí, un pervertido la saco de kyoto -

Tranquilo Tendo- dijo Genma- La chica nos dio su palabra, nos garantizo que si ellos no regresan rapido, personalmente los traera. Ademas Akane debe volver por esto- dijo enseñando un broche de akane.

Lo que me preocupa es que ella ya este comprometida.- dijo Nabiki- Y no va a ser facil convencerla de que no se case con el otro muchacho-

Descuiden ella esta despechada-dijo Genma- en cuanto hable con Ranma se dara cuenta de su error y se casara con el-y sonrio.

Xian pu, Cologne y Ukyo lo miraron con resentiemiento-De mi cuenta corre que Ranma no se case con ella- le dijo Cologne a las chicas, pensaba en la manera de que Akane se casara con su prometido… … … …

Akane y Mousse recorrian la mansión muy silenciosamente, para su suerte la empacadora tenia un botellón con perillas para el agua fria y el agua caliente asi que Mousse regreso a ser el mismo lindo chico. Habian perdido casi todo el dia en buscar un mueble en el que entrara la llave. Estaba en el antiguo despacho y era un escritoriodonde en la parte de abajo tenia un agujerito le dieron 3 vueltas a la derecha en la cerradura y 5 a la izquierda, el pupitre se levanto y habia una carpeta que decia: "_Dale un vistazo adentro_".

Mejor nos vamos a la bodega – dijo Mousse y tomo la carpeta en sus manos. Detrás de la escalera y tras dar 4 vueltas a la derecha y 3 a la izquierda con la llave grande se abrio una cueva donde cientos de estrellitas miraban con intensidad-.

Waw- dijo Akane sonriendo- Mousse eres…- pero se detuvo al ver la cara de Mousse que parecia de desconcierto, acababa de abrir la carpeta .

Que paso?-dijo ella

Escucha-dijo el y leyo en voz alta-"_Te preguntaras porque nunca le mensione a nadie de este lugar, desconfio mucho del gobierno, en mi juventud cuando recibi la propiedad pense en lo afortunado que era y que tenia la vida un poco mas resuelta; pero Meiji despojaba de sus tierras a quien tenia la desfortuna de encontrar oro o petroleo en ellas, y estas pasaban a manos occidentales. No queria que me despojaran a mi y a mi familia de lo unico que teniamos asi que mejor cerre el pico y solo saque unos pedruscos, con los que mejore un poco la fabrica y contrui el colegio, este ultimo lo funde para que los jovencitos de kyoto no se olvidaran de sus tradiciones, porque ahora occidente se imponia en todo japon, la sorpresa que me lleve fue que los chicos de occidente se interesaron mas en el Rengoku que los de kyoto, y aunque a algunos no les parece que deba deshonrar el colegio al entrenar extranjeros a mi me gusta mucho._

_Podria explotar ahora la fabrica pero Hirohito esta incrementando el ejercito y de por si que nos quita la 15 parte de las ganancias de la fabrica de arroz y del colegio si supiera de la mina nos la quitaria. Lo lamento, de verdad, pero prefiero protegerte, nos han llegado rumores de una terrible guerra que esta empezando y tememos que europa se vea sumida de nuevo en la desesperanza y la miseria pero mi mayor temor es que Japon intente demostrar su poderio participando en ella. Pase lo que pase mantente al margen. Con cariño tu bisabuelo Soujiro"-_

Siempre desconfio entonces del gobierno- dijo akane-

Bueno supongo que en la epoca que vivio tenia muy buenas razones para desconfiar- dijo el- Tambien esta el titulo de propiedad- dijo y sonrio- al parecer la mina y todo lo que este en su terreno le pertenece a mi abuelo.

Salieron de la mansión, no sin antes guardar celosamente la espada, los documentos y la llaves en la tunica de Mousse y se pusieron en contacto con el Sr. Yoshito Seta.

Pasaron unos dias en Kanagawa mientras que la familia de Mousse arreglaba los detalles de la mina. Era una suerte que Soujiro decidiera dejarle todo a su biznieto porque el tramite fue sencillo. Llegaron a un acuerdo con el gobernador, demolerian la fabrica, y el acepto pero solo por que al saber que en Kanagawa habia diamantes, el gobierno destinaria mucho dinero en para mejorar la prefectura puesto que era seguro que miles de inversionistas llegarian a ella en busca de fortuna.

Akane llego sola a su cuarto en el hotel y estaba dispuesta a descanzar un poco, hacia ya varios dias que no se sentia del todo bien aunque no le sorprendia. Mousse le prometio que en cuanto se arreglara este nuevo asunto, pasarian a Tokyo a visitar a su papa y a sus hermanas y ya se darian un tiempo para decidir que hacer con su relacion. Cuando entro a su cuarto vio que sobre la cama habia un bonito vestido de seda era en tonos pastel, una diadema de flores, unos zapatos nuevos y una rosa que tenia una tarjeta: Mousse la invitaba a cenar.

Akane se arreglo y se sorpredio de lo hermoso que era el vestido y de lo maravillosam,ente bien que le quedaba. Bajo y Mousse la estaba esperando tenia puesto un fraq negro y el cabello amarrado, cuando la vio le dio un ramo de rosas rojas

Te ves tan bonita- dijo el

Tu luces muy gaupo- dijo ella

Sigueme- y la tomo del brazo fueron a una lujosa limusina, el chofer avanzo sin decir nada.

A donde vamos?- dijo ella.

Es una sorpresa- dijo el y le dio un beso en la mano. Llegaron a un restaurante muy fino y el mesero los guio a su mesa que estaba en la terraza, daba a un bonito lago. Todo era muy romantico. Terminaron de comer y se acercaron a la terraza para ver los cisnes.

Mousse todo fue increible- dijo ella

Crei que te gustaria- dijo el

Me fascino, todo las flores el vestido, el restaurante…-

Me alegra-dijo el

y luego se quedaron callados, un rato después dijeron se hablaron al mismo tiempo y se rieron-

Las damas primero- dijo el

Ohh es que yo…- dijo ella poniendose roja y nerviosa- yo…- se agacho y dijo- voy a tener un bebe-

El se sorprendio mucho -¿de verdad?-

Si- dijo ella

¿En serio?-

Si- dijo ella

Es genial!- dijo el y la cargo de la emocion y le dio un beso- espera, porque no me dijiste antes?-

Como?- dijo ella

Si yo hubiese sabido, no te hubiera dejado saltar a la fabrica de arroz- dijo el

Es que no lo sabia, hoy en la tarde me di cuenta-sonrio ella

Bien ceo que ya lo podemos hacer oficial-dijo el

Como que oficial?-dijo ella

Se inco a un lado de ella y se apoyo en una pierna, sacando una cajita- Akane Tendo me harias el inmenso honor de darme tu mano en matrimonio- y abrio la cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo-

Akane estaba tan sorprendida como el y sin tardarce mucho grito que si, lo abrazo y lo beso

Permiteme- dijo el sacando el anillo y poniendoselo en el dedo a ella-

Por dios!- dijo ella- Mousse es inmenso ¿es un… diamante?-

No, es el diamante cuando mi padre saco los primeros pedruscos para producción le pedi que el primero me lo diera para tu anillo.

Akane beso y abrazo a Mousse de nuvo, por fin sus heridas habian sanado y ahora iban a ser felices ellos 2, decidieron regresar a Kyoto como la casa estaba prácticamente sola y como iban a ser marido y mujer querian pasar un tiempo a solas.


	8. Capitulo 7

_Holaaaa, si lo se me tarde mucho pero es que fue muy dificil de escribir, este en particular, era mucho mas largo que esta aqui, pero como era demaciado pronto hablar de boda pense en que eso lo dejaria para despues jejejejeje._

_Delaila: me alegra saber que te encanta, a mi me encanta escribirla, solo espero que te siga gustando. jejeje_

_M: a mi tambien me cae mal Ranma y descuida no se queda akane con el_

_Kei-Kugodgy: Madure a Mousse porque con todo ese entrenamiento lo necesitaba para que no se le subiera a la cabeza, pero creo que me exedi ,espero que te guste la pelea y aguarda un poquito la boda esta cerca_

_SBM-AnGiE: Akane y Mousse te invitan a su boda con todo el gusto del mundo es mas a todos incluida yo jejje, en este capitulo no exprese lo suficiente el nuevo "amor" que nabiki siente por su cuñado pero no te pierdas el siguiente que esta muy comico ese asunto_

_Rosario: a mi tambien me encanta Mousse, lo de los lentes es un mal pasajero, se los quitas y queda bien herrmoso ¿a poco no?_.

_Un saludo y un beso a todos incluida ain y que se pasen unas felices vacaciones_

Sin mas por el momento !Tatan! Capitulo7

* * *

Desde que habian llegado a Kyoto Ranma y los demas ocupaban la mayor parte de su dia en buscar a akane. Se dividian en varias partes de la ciudad y para que nadie se perdiera se quedaban de ver de nuevo en el Aoiya. Noriko les dijo que perdian su tiempo, porque si ya hubiera regresado ella les habria dicho. Esa mañana Ranma dio por terminada su búsqueda al mediodia, tal vez la chica tenia razon y aunque el esperar sin hacer nada era muy frustrante no le quedaba otra cosa, asi que se dirigio al Aoiya.

-"Otro dia perdido"- penso y de repente alguien lo jalo muy bruscamente del brazo, y lo acerco al parque-¿Qué pasa?-

-Shhh- dijo Ukyo- No me lo vas a creer, mejor velo con tus propios ojos-

No podia ser… era ella por fin

Ranma sintio un inmenso alivio pero se desconcerto un poco, Akane estaba sentada en una banca del parque comiendo albondiguitas de pulpo y platicando felizmente con… ¿Mousse, pero lo siguiente que vio le helo la sangre, ella se acerco a Mousse y le dio un beso apasionado. Ranma se puso furioso y se alejo de ukyo.

-No Ranma- dijo ella jalandolo, pero Ryoga quien tambien los habia visto hablo primero.

-¡quitale tus sucias manos de encima!- grito, Mousse y akane se sorprendieron.

-¿Ryoga¿Ranma¿Que hacen aquí?-preguntaron.

-Asi que él es tu prometido- dijo Ranma algo apagado-Bueno como sea, sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa-

-¿Qué?- dijo akane

-Te llevare a tu casa-dijo ranma- en Nerima ya podras pensar bien las cosas.

-No pienso ir a ningun lado y menos contigo-dijo ella enojada.

-¿No me digas que de verdad piensas casarte con Mousse?-dijo Ranma burlonamente.

-Claro que si-

-¿Qué le hiciste a Akane?-dijo ryoga- seguramente la hechizaste para que se quedara contigo, asi ya no parecerias un looser porque Xian pu te boto-

-¿Estas loco?-dijo mousse

Y entonces llegaron los demas (el Sr. Tendo, el Sr. Saotome, Nabiki, etc…)

-¡Akane!-grito el Sr. Tendo- ¡Que bueno que al fin te encontramos!-y corrio a abrazarla.

-Papá!-dijo ella emocionada

-¿Sabes? Cuando supimos que te habias comprometido si que nos preocupo, pero bueno, tratandose de mousse estoy seguro que comprendera la situación y dentro de poco Ranma y tu se casaran-dijo el Sr. Tendo

-Noooo- dijo ella con fastidio- ¿Por qué nadie comprende que realmente no quiero casarme con ranma?-

-Pero ustedes estan comprometidos-dijo Genma.

-No quiero- dijo ella- Ranma solo me ha dado problemas, es a Mousse a quien yo amo.

La discusión seguio un buen rato…. Finalmente el St. Tendo dijo

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-exagerando- ¡no puedes romper tu compromiso con Ranma¡entiende!-la zarandeo un poco- ¡oh no!-dijo angustiado- ¡ya se porque te obsesionas en casarte con mousse¡estas embarazada!-

Mousse y ella se sonrojaron, los demas se sorprendieron mucho.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Genma

-¡Como puiste aprovecharte de akane?- dijo ryoga muy enojado- ¡eres un canalla!

-No le hice nada malo!-dijo Mousse.

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Ranma- Aprovechaste que akane estaba despechada para lavarle el cerebro y que se acostara contigo, y ahora que esta embarazada no le queda otro remedio que ser tu esposa, sabias perfectamente bien que al marido de akane le entregaria el dojo el Sr.Tendo, Akane no te importa, solo buscabas el dojo-

-¡Callate estupido!-dijo ella y lo abofeteo-como puedes habalr asi teniendo en cuenta lo idota que eres…entiende de una vez…yo…-pero se desmayo, Nabiki y Kasumi la atraparon antes de que cayera al piso.

-Suficiente- grito Cologne y separo a los 3 chicos que se gritaban-Sr. Tendo, sera mejor que nos llevemos a akane a descansar, después ya hablaran de esto-.

Ranma cargo a akane y se la llevo junto con los demas que lo iban siguiendo

-Estan hospedados en el aoiya- le dijo en voz muy baja Cologne a Mousse y siguió a los demas.

-No tiene nada serio- dijo el doctor cuando examino a akane- se desmayo por una baja en la presion, pero con un poco de descanso se le pasara el malestar, aunque le va a doler todo el sia la cabeza- (estaban ya en su cuarto en el Aoiya y como temian que algo malo le pasara a aklane llamaron al doctor)

-Pero¿de verdad esta embarazada?-dijo el Sr. Tendo.

-Si, y aunque en esta epoca es muy natural que se sienta con vertigo y nausea, no es normal que se desmaye, pero como ya le dije solo fue una baja de presion tal vez causada por estrés, pero si se vuelve a desmayar llamame- dijo el doctor- por si las dudas, que se quede todo el dia en cama- y se fue.

El Sr. Tendo entro al cuarto de Akane mas calmado ella hablaba con su tio Genma.

-DescuidaAkane- le dijo el- Si estas embarazada Ranma se encargara con gusto de tu bebe-

-No tio Genma- dijo akane-Este bebe tiene a su padre para eso- entonces el Sr. Tendo se acerco a abrazarla.

-Mi niña me alegro que estes aquí- le dijo- han pasado mas de 2 meses que no te veo ni se nada de ti, asi que ahora que te encontre no quiero que te la pases enojada conmigo ¿ que te parece si por el fin de semana nos olvidamos de todo esto? Como si nada hubiera pasado, seremos tu, yo, tus hermanas y entre todos te cuidaremos a ti y al bebe ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si papá-dijuo ella abrazandolo tambien y sientiendose un poco mejor.

Después de que la mimaran y apapacharan un meloso rato Akane hablo con Mousse por telefono diciendole que estaba bien y que se iba a pasar el fin de semana con su papa, pero que no se acercara porque el Sr. Tendo no queria ni verlo y aunque a ninguno de los 2 les gusto la idea se tuvieron que guantar.

-¿Quieren dejar eso ya?-dijo akane molesta a las chicas desde su cama.

-Pero es que no lo puedo creer-dijo Ukyo- habiendo miles de chicos en el mundo fuiste a escoger a Mousse, es un tonto-

-Tambien es un looser- dijo Xian pu

-Y asi que digas muy guapo tampoco esta, sino que al contrario- dijo Nabiki

-Deberias haber seguido con Ranma-dijo ukyo.

-Si claro como Ranma es tan lindo y buena persona, es mas molesto y ridiculo de lo que creen ustedes es Mousse-dijo akane- pero bueno yo solo vivi 2 años con el, cuando alguna de las 2 se case con el ya me contaran-

-Entonces ¿ nos dejas el campo libre?-dijo Xian pu

-si, se los regalo-dijo Akane sonriendo

-¡gracias!-le dijeron emocionadas

-Bueno en serio Akane ¿no te casas con Mousse solo por despecho?-dijo Nabiki

-Noo, ya te dije que no- dijo ella- la verdad es que Mousse es tan romantico, tierno y dulce que…-y puso cara de ensoñacion

-Akane- dijo Kasumi sorprendida- eso muchacho debe ser lo maximo, nunca te habias expresado de un chico asi-

-ay es que, hubieran visto como me pidio matrimonio- y se sonrojo.

-¿Y tu anillo?- le dijo Nabiki- porque supongo que te dio uno-

-Akane les enseño su mano.

-Es preciosa- dijo Xian pu

-¡cielos!- dijo Ukyo- eso debe valer una fortuna, es un… diamante?-

-No solo es un diamante- dijo Nabiki con los ojos desorbitados- es de estilo river, de corte brillante, de unpos 2 kilates y medio y esta empotrado en una argolla de oro blanco- y todas la voltearon a ver- que? Dijo ella, tengo muchos años interesada por los diamantes, ademas pareciera que no me conocen, soy toda una experta en esto-

-En realidad es de platino- dijo akane.

-Ese chico debio gastarce todo su dinero- dijo Kasumi preocupada

-O asalto un banco-dijo Ukyo.

-No, de hecho a el se los regalan-dijo akane.

-¿Cómo es eso?-dijo xian pu.

-Es que… es dueño de una mina de diamantes-dijo ella

Todas las chicas se levantaron y le pusieron una mano en la cabeza

-Pues no tiene fiebre- dijo Xian pu.

-Debe ser porque se golpeo la cabeza- dijo Ukyo.

-Creo que mejor te pones a descansar akane- le dijo Kasumi y la recosto-

-No, yo… es que… ¡ay bueno!.-dijo akane enojada.

-Las chicas se divierten ahí- dijo cologne fuera del cuarto.

-Me alegra que mi hija la este pasando bien- dijo el Sr.Tendo

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer con su matrimonio con Mousse?-dijo Genma-No va a ser facil separarlos en especial con un bebe en camino-

-No- dijo el Sr. Tendo- pero hay que intentarlo. La tecnica de combate se debe fuscionar, por eso deben casarce Ranma y ella, sino el Dojo se queda sin dueño-

-Sr. Tendo- dijo cologne- ya tomo en cuenta la opinión de akane?-

-Ella no piensa con claridad, esta despechada-dijo Genma

-Pero no se le ha ocurrido- dijo ella ignorando a Genma- que Mousse es realmente a quien su hija ama, se que el chico no es perfecto, es bastante estupido y torpe y algo fastidioso, pero es muy trabajador y muy atento –

-Si claro- dijo Ranma- usted solo lo dice para deshacerce de el y que yo me case con Xian pu-

-Prometido-dijo ella con calma- akane y tu nunca se tomaron en serio el uno al otro, solamente porque ese chico le esta poniendo la atención que tu no le pusiste te estas encelando, pero creo que te encelas mas porque a ella le gusta recibirla-

-¡Callese vieja bruja!-dijo el- De no ser por usted, no estariamos en esta situación-

-Yo solo queria lo mejor para mi biznioeta, tu eres un hombre fuerte y agil y asi es como nos gustan a la amazonas, Mousse … bueno no es bueno en el combate…-

-¡que buena idea!-dijo genma-Todos saben de la legendaria rivalidad de mousse y Ranma, que siempre se peleabn y que Mousse siempre es quien pierde-

-Ah entiendo- dijo el Sr. Tendo- Xian pu a estado tantas veces en la casa que hasta se me sus costrumbres, entonces si los 2 chicos pelean, el ganador se quedara con akane-

-Si- dijo cologne- pero generalmente el perdedor es desterrado o algo pero… lo matamos-

-Es por eso que el plan no puede fallar- dijo genma- para que Mousse se case con akane, debe primero derrotara a Ranma-

-¡pero ese chico no tiene oportunidad!-dijo cologne- ademas las amazonas no tendran piedad con el, quiza no regrese nunca a su casa-

-Bueno pero eso nunca le importo mucho-dijo Ranma- yo estoy de acuerdo- y le dio la mano al Sr. Tendo con lo que cerraron el trato.

Cologne estaba muy preocupada, akane era la unica chica que logro que mousse se alejara de su biznieta, sin ella Ukyo seria mas facil de maniular y Ranma se casaria con Xian pu. Asi que hizo su propio plan. El resto del fin de semana fue aburrido, todos cuidaban en exceso de Akane quien ya manifestaba síntomas de embarazo, Ryoga estaba muy empalagoso con ella.

Después, el Sr. Tendo hablo con ellos sobre su plan (con akane y Mousse) que no les gusto pero..

-¿Qué quieres decir con que aceptaste?-grito Noriko mientras Mousse, Akane y ella comian en el shirobeko.- ¿tienes idea de la situación en la que dejas al colegio aceptando un reto tan ridiculo?-

-Para mi no es ridiculo- le contesto Mousse enojado.-Ni siquiera conoces al Sr. Tendo, es capaz de cosas peores ¡ahh sin ofender akane!-dijo al ver la cara que ella puso.

-¡eres un idiota!-dijo Noriko- Acaso crees que tus alumnos te seguiran respetando después de esto?-

-Mis alumnos no van a estar ahí- dijo Mousse.

-Pero no se trata de eso- dijo ella furiosa-¡ay! Yo…eres.. has lo que quieras, estoy tan enojada que no puedo ni hablar- y se fue

Akane y Mousse se rieron

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo akane.

-Tan rapido?-dijo el

-Mi papá no me dejo mucho tiempo-dijo ella triste y Mousse la abrazo.

-Bueno.. me da gusto saber que el bebe y tu estan bien- y le dio n beso

-Espera aken- le dijo Xian pu que llego de repente-Mi bisabuela tiene algo que proponerles-

-Que es?'-dijeron ellos y se sentaron de nuevo.

-Mousse, tienes una semana antes del combate ¿ no es asi?-dijo la vieja.

-Si, el Sr. Tendo me dio una oportuinidad para cambiar de opinion- dijo el

-Creo que deberias entrenar-dijo ella

-Sabe que casualidad- dijo el en tono burlon- tambien pense eso-.

-Pero por tuu cuenta no has logrado nada-dijo ella-Mira te propongo que entrenas conmigo, si pude enseñarle a Ryoga el "truco de la explosion" tal vez tu aprendas algo, sabes que sin mi ayuda no derrotaras nunca a Ranma-dijo ella.

-Lo siento, no quiero- dijo el molesto

-Estas conciente de que si pierdes te hecharan de la aldea?-dijo enojada Xian pu

Mousse sonrio y dijo- no me importa ademas ya lo hicieron-

-Pero Mousse-dijo Xian pu- Ralmente en los combates das asco ¿Por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad que te da mi bisabuela-

-Porque no quiero Xian pu- dijo el levantandose- Ya las deje en paz a ustedes no? bueno pues entonces dejenme vivir mi vida a mi manera- y se alejo con akane del lugar.

-¡que idiota!- dijo cologne, Sakura y Midori pasaron por su lado y se rieron de ella, cologne solo alcanzo a escuchar: "cuando Mousse acabe con ese pobre chico lo tendran que recoger con pala" y unas risotadas.

La semana fue muy pesada, con Seijuro fuera de combate por el brazo enyesado y su padre aun en kanagawa arreglando los ultimos detalles de la mina, mousse tenia que entrenar el solo. Como era el unico sensei Samurai disponible el daba todas las clases de kenjutsu que de cierto modo le ayudaban a entrenar, a veces tambien le pedia al Sr.Tanaka que entrenara con el Aikido y el las noches se encerraba en el Dojo hasta muy tarde.

Ranma tambien entrenaba, pero el si acepto el ofrecimiento de cologne y de happosai.

Llego el dia del combate se fijo para el medio diaexactamente en el parque cerca del Aoiya, todos llegaron puntuales, pero Mousse no aparecia. Akane estaba muy nerviosa y comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Ya se esta haciendo tarde- dijo Ranma- Tal vez se espanto y decidio no venir-.

-Claro que no – dijo akane- Mousse no fallara, espera un poco-.

-Bueno akane, creo que ya sabemos quien es el ganador-dijo el Sr. Tendo- te casaras con ranma.

-No por favor esperen-dijo ella- "¿en donde estas?"-penso.

La silueta de un muchacho se empezo a acercar, era guapisimo vestia un kimono verde y una fina camisa de seda blanca bajo de el, su largo cabello negro lo tenia amarrado en una coleta muy alta, traia sandalias con calcetines blancos, 2 espadas japonesas amarradas en su costado derecho y unos lentes que le daban el efecto de tener unos ojos inmensos.

Akane se alegro mucho y corrio hacia el- ¡Mousse!- le grito y lo abrazo- sabia que llegarias-.

El la abrazo y la beso- Lamento haberme tardado- le dijo- pero mi papá hablo por telefono y dijo que llegaran mañana en la noche-

-Me tenias preocupada- dijo ella

-Bueno ya basta- dijo el Sr. Tendo separandolos- sera mejor que empieze el combate-

-Como sea- dijo mousse y se acerco a donde estaba Ranma pero akane lo jalo por un brazo- ¡oye!- y el volteo- no lo lastimes-

-Te prometo que no lo hare- dijo el

-¡vaya! Veo que decidiste aparecer-dijo Ranma- ¿y ese ridiculo disfraz¿Es otro de tus trucos?-Mousse no le contesto

-Ahora veo porque akane se fijo en ti- dijo Ukyo- la ropa japonesa te hace lucir guapo-

-Gracias- le dijo el sonriendo.

-Me gustaria saber si eso hace juego con una buena tecnica-dijo cologne y le lanzo un flamazo de energia.

- Bueno eso ya podra averiguarlo en el combate- le dijo el sonriendo.

Cologne se sorprendio mucho no solamente no pudo leer las intenciones de Mousse sino que le devolvio el ataque.

-Solo para que lo sepa- le dijo el cuando ya le habia dado la espalda- se llama Ken ki y es un poco de lo que aprendi sin su ayuda-

-Bueno… ¿y que esperamos?-dijo Ranma fastidiado y la batalla comenzo.

-EL TRUCO DE LAS CASTAÑAS CALIENTES- grito Ranma y empezo a asestar golpes que por cierto levantaron mucho polvo, parecia que todos daban en el blanco- Listo- dijo el y dejo de golpear, para su sorpresa el polvo se disipo y mousse estaba para ahí, con sus puños levantados, sonriendo a mas y mejor, no habia recibido ni un golpe, solo las mangas de su kimono estaban un poco rotas.

-¿es lo mejor que tienes?-dijo acomodandose el kimono

-solo estaba calentando-dijo el- si me permites- y siguió con su truco.

Mousse esta vez comenzo a esquibarlo, si Ranma daba un golpe a la dereche el se movia a la izquierda, a la izquierda el se movia a la derecha y asi por el estilo-Maldicion ¡ya no te muevas!-y lanzo otro golpe que fue esquivado- Bueno cuiando menos ahora eres mas rapido, "truco de las castañas calientes"-dijo y movio sus puños, Mousse con su mano izquierda intercepto uno de los ataques

-Ahora no solo soy mas rapido-y con su mano libre le golpeo la nariz-deja de subestimarme- y ahora era el quien asestaba los golpes, con la diferencia que el si le daba a Ranma.

-Demonios- grito el Sr. Tendo.

-La fuerza y la velociodad de los golpes no es muy diferentes- dijo cologne- ¿Por qué ranma fallo todos y Mousse si esta acertando?... … …No pude leer las intenciones de mousse, per el las de Ranma si-

El ultimo golpe tiro a Ranma al piso, Mousse se detuvo y Ranma se levanto algo estropeado

-Aun no me has vencido-dijo Ranma y se preparo para el ataque, pero Mousse comenzo a correr hacia el lo mas rapido que pudo y cuando estaban a punto de chocar "BAMF" se esfumo

-¿Qué paso?-dijeron todos y se empezaron a escuchar unos golpecitos en el suelo y en los arboles de alrededor

-¿Dónde demonios esta?-dijo Ranma desconcertado y un mechon de sus cabellos salio volando Ranma no podia esquivar por completo las estokadas que daba Mousse con su katana

-Ranma te ayudare- dijo Ryoga y entro en el combate-EL TRUCO DE LA EXPLOCION-

Mousse se detuvo clavo la katana en el piso-Futae no kiwami- y "PUFF" el concreto alrededor de ryoga se levanto haciendolo volar por los aires cerca de Ranma quien tenia la ropa hecha jirones, Ryoga se levanto cubierto de lo que parecia ser talco.

-Es bien bonito verdad-dijo mousse- el futae no kiwami es una versión un poco avanzada del truco de la explosion y la verdad me agrada mucho mas-

-Es bastante fuerte- dijo Ryoga

-Mas de lo que pense- dijo Ranma

-Sorprendidos?'-dijo mousse guardando su katana

-Oye no es justo- dijo Xian pu- Ni ranma ni Ryoga estan armados-

-Es combate estilo libre- dijo mousse- puedo usar la tecnica que me plasca y si quiro usar el Kenjutsu lo hago, ademas no es muy difrente al la de las armas ocultas a la que estan acostumnvrados- y sonrio- de hecho lo injusto es que tenga que pelear con 2 a la vez pero realmente no me importa-

Ranma y Ryoga no se movian pero hablaban entre ellos en voz muy baja.

-Es demaciado habil como para que alguno de nuetros ataques lo afecte-dijo Ranma- debemos atacarlo con nuestro mejor golpe-

-¿Qué?-dijo Ryoga

-Si con el rujido del leon y el viento del tigre volador- dijo Ranma

-Que esperan ataquen- dijo Mousse, pero levanto la cabeza, los miro y sonrio.

Ranma y ryoga comenzaron con su truco y trataron que Mousse siguiera la espiral que necesitaban, estaban bastante depresivos y euforicos para que funcionara bien, pero en el ultimo momento, cuando el remolino estaba a punto de comenzar, Mousse dio un inmenso brinco desenfundo su katana y atraveso el remolino. El humo se disipo y los 2 estaban en el suelo atontados.

-El combate termino-dijo y guardo su katana se acerco al Sr. Tendo que lo miro con opjos desorbitados- Fue su unica condicion- dijo mousse

-aunque hayas derrotado a Ranma aun no te puedes casar con mi hija-dijo severamente el Sr. Tendo.

-¿Y porque no?-

-Porque no pienso dejar que te quedes con mi dojo-dijo enojado

-Con todo respeto Sr. Tendo pero…¿ porque iba yo a querer su dojo?-dijo Mousse

-¿QUE¿y con que demonios piensas hacerte cargo de mi hija y de mi nieto?-dijo el Sr. Tendo mientras lo zarandeaba.

-Tengo un trabajo- dijo Mousse muy orgulloso.

-Si claro como si le pagaran bien a un mesero-dijo Genma

-Ranma se quedara con el Dojo y se encrgara con gusto del bebe y de akane-dijo el Sr. Tendo y mousse sonrio- ¿te estas burlando de mi?-

-No me malinterprete-dijo el- estaba pensando ¿ porque no viene a cenar todos hoy en la noche a mi casay hablamos con calma? Aquí en el parque no se pueden tratar este tipo de asuntos-

-Por favor papá-dijo akane

-¡ay esta bien!- dijo el Sr. Tendo viendo a su hija

-¡AHHHH! No puedo mover la pierna-grito Ranma.

-Mousse me prometiste que no lo ibas a lastimar- dijo akane dandole golpecitos y se acercaron a ver.

-Creo que esta rota- dijo Ryoga examinando a Ranma

-Perdon akane-dijo Mousse- te lo juro fue sin querer-

-Pero si tu no hiciste nada- dijo cologne

-Que dice momia anticuada?-dijo Ranma- no tiene idea de cómo me duele

-Si, prometido pero es que en realidad Ryoga y tu se destruyeron ustedes solos- dijo sonriente- Caundo Mousse salto se dio cuanta que no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para golperse solos asi que con un golpe de su katana los hizo chocar ¿ o me equivico?-

-No- dijo mousse

-Pero si les diste con la espada ¿Por qué no estan heridos?-dijo Ukyo

-No tiene filo- dijo Mousse enseñandoselas

-Es la de…-dijo akane

-¿Soujiro?-dijo el- si me gusta mucho, luego les explicamos- dijo cuando todos los demas no le entendieron.-No te muevas- le dijo a Ranma y se le acerco- esto va a doler mucho- y le acomodo el hueso con lo que Ranma solto un gran grito.-Me parece que cerca del shirobeko hay un buen medico ortopedista, yo realmente no se como trabaje pero le compuso el brazo a un amigo mio, si quieres te llevo y de ahí nos vamos a mi "pequeña casita"-…

En la noche Mousse los llevo al colegio

-Vives en un colegio?-dijo Xian pu

-Podria decirce-dijo el abriendo la puerta y dejandolos pasar

- ¡waw!-dijo Nabiki

-Ya entendi- dijo ukyo.- Esto es tan grande que el dueño te deja vivir aquí-

-Jejejeje no-dijo mousse-…-

-¿QUE?-grito el Sr. Tendo- ¿Si no tienes permiso de vivir aquí porque nos trajiste?

-Porque soy el dueño- dijo el

El Sr. Tendo se quedo sin habla

-¿Dueño¿dueño? De todo esto?-dijo Genma.

-La verdad la parte de atrás es mas bonita- dijo el sonrojandose un poco.

Akane les enseñaba el lugar conforme iban entrando, las caballerisas, los dojos, y les explico que era un colegio propiedad de la familia de Mousse.

-Y esta es la casa pricipal-dijo cuando llegaron a la mansión.

-¿Esta es tu "pequeña casita"?-dijo Ranma que andaba en muletas- como sera la grande…-

Mousse toco la puerta y los recibio el mayordomo-Señor me temo que la cena aun no esta lista- dijo airado viendo con reselo a los curiosos invitados.

-No te preocupes, pasemos mientras a la sala- y los guio a un cuarto del lado derecho.

-¡waw Mousse!-dijo Xian pu- ¿Porque nunca nos dijiste que tu papá era tan rico?-

-Nunca me lo preguntaron- dijo el

-que piensas hacer con todo esto-dijo nabiki- supongo que tambien te encargaras de la mina de diamantes-

-No estoy seguro todavía- dijo Mousse- Podria quedarme aquí toda la vida a contar mis millones, pero no me late, ademas pienso que esto realmente no es mio, una parte es de mi hermana- y noriko sonrio- y al dueño de la otra le faltan muchos meses para nacer- y abrazo a akane.- la verdad quiero seguir enseñando-

-¿enseñando?-dijo cologne

-¡ah se me olvidaba!-saco un pergamino amarrado con un liston rojo de su manga y se lo dio al Sr. Tendo quien lo abrio.

-Un samurai?- dijo sorprendido

-En realidad es Sensei samura-dijo el

-Con razon Ranma no te pudo ganar-dijo cologne- Sensei a los 19 años¡estoy muy orgullosa de ti muchacho!-

-Cuñadito del alma- dijo Nabiki y lo abrazo- ¿de casualidad no tienes un hermano por ahí escondido para mi?

-A mi no te acerques pervertida- dijo Noriko haciendose a un lado.

-Bueno no importa¿sabes, siempre me caiste muy bien-dijo Nabiki a mousse

-Ya nabiki- dijo akane

-solo quiero que mi cuñado sepa que lo apresio-dijo ella

-Estas loca-dijo ryoga.

-El que yo sea tu cuñado depende ahora de tu papá-dijo mousse y miro al Sr.Tendo- que dice? Le da permiso a akane para que se case conmigo?-dijo mousse

Todos se quedaron callados mirando al Sr. Tendo… … …


	9. Capitulo 8

_Holaaaaa n.n por fin ya estoy de regreso. pido una gran disculpa a nombre de todooos los escritores del mundo por tardarme tanto, aqui el capitulo 8. ¿El capitulo 8? mmmhh... neta asi que digan neta, no es lo como yo lo queria, lo malo es que no se podia avanzar sin retroceder un poco y por mas que quise no cuadraba con loscapitulos 9 y 10 (que ya tengo solo es cuestion de subirlos)y al final lo logre (bendita seas ain por la help) y por eso me tarde tanto. Fue el que mas trabajo me a costado... asi que Sumimasen._

_a ver ... ah reviews_

_SBM-AnGiE: comprendo tu dolor y lamento hacerte de nuevo esa jalada, que por cierto tambien vas a querer ahorcar al venerable Sr. Tendo en este capitulo jejje, a la amazona aun no le ha caido el 20 de TODO lo que perdio pero el capitulo 9 eso va a ser memorable. yo tambien veo los Sanchez( bueno a veces) y el bodorrio es hasta el capitulo 11 o tal vez hasta el 12 inguesu depende de como ande de jomguork jejeje no te creas ya no tarda espero te guste este_

_Delaila: no te apures a mi tambien a veces no se me da para mas solo me da gusto que sigas leyendo mi historia_

_Kei-Kugodgy: Creeme yo tambien he tienido ganas de ser como Mousse de esta historia, dinero joyas, etc.. jejeje a y por cierto todavia no termino de darle en el ego a Ranma espero te guste este capitulo_

_Natalia Kido:Muchas gracias por dedicarle 3 dias a mi fic de verdad me motiva a seguirle._

_De nuevo gracias ain y con ustedes capitulo 8_

* * *

¡toc!toc!toc!- ¿Oye estas bien?-dijo kasumi tocando en la puerta del baño

-Si, enseguida voy-.Y se oyeron grandes arcadas. Akane llevaba ya mas de media hora ahí metida y las chicas la esperaban en su recamara.

-Vaya, Akane se saco la loteria con ese chico-dijo Nabiki revisando su closet y sacando uno de sus kimonos- es tan suavecito-dijo frotando la seda contra su mejilla.

-Si que suerte tiene-dijo ukyo sentada en la cama dando unos brincos-Iamginate la de joyos que va a tener, anillos, collares, aretes- decia poniendo cara de ensoñacion.

Xian pu no decia nada, tenia una extraña sensación de plomo en el estomago, se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de todo lo que habria tenido de casarse con Mousse, bastaba con darle un vistazo al tocador de akane: habia muchos productos de maquillaje muy finos, crema, joyas, perfumes, etc; y lo que le faltaba, sencillamente tenia todo eso sin contar los kimonos, los zapatos, los sirvientes, con solo 3 semanas del sueldo de Mousse, si no se equivocaba era mas que lo que ella ganaba en 3meses , y la mina de diamantes apenas se empezaba a explotar … Si que se estaba pudriendo en dinero. Se paro junto a la cama y dando un largo suspiro se dejo caer a un lado cerca de ukyo, era como acostarse en un malvavisco, agarro una almohada y se tapo con ella la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-dijo Nabiki tan bajo que ukyo necesito de su vista para entenderle

-Envidia-dijo Ukyo en voz baja

-¡Callate!- le grito Xian pu y le golpeo la cabeza con la almohada

-Vamos Xian pu no te azotes, a estas alturas TODAS envidiamos a akane ¡si Kasumi tu tambien!-dijo al ver su cara de reproche de kasumi.

-Mhhh si- dijo ella dandole en avion a su hermana

-Ya dejen de decir Sandeces – dijo Xian pu levantandose de la cama y saliendo del cuarto.

Nabiki sonrio al igual que Ukyo.

Por fin akane salio del baño, estaba ojerosa y cansada

-¿Quieres… volver a desayunar?-le dijo kasumi.

-Noo- dijo ella- de hecho adelantense ustedes si quieren, no creo estar en condiciones de salir-dijo tosiendo

-¿Segura?-dijo Nabiki

-Si no se preocupen-dijo ella

-Yo me quedo contigo por si se te ofrece algo- dijo kasumi y las otras 2 chicas se fueron.

Iban a ver a Mousse dar sus clases y es que, el Sr. Tendo no estaba del todo convencido de que él se casara con su hija. Les pidio "tiempo para pensar" cosa que no les cayo nada en gracia. Sin embargo, como se los dijo a sus hijas, queria ver que tan buen partido era Mousse, después de todo era el padre de su futuro nieto y aunque lo lamentara mucho, no queria separarlos, un niño debia crecer con sus 2 padres. Por su parte el Sr. Saotome y ranma se iban a encargar de desacreditarlo.

Mientras las chicas se acercaban se escucho el ruido del aire al ser cortado, estaban en uno de los jardines del colegio, 15 chicos y chicas estaban parados viendo a su joven sensei, todos tenian varas de bambu frente a ellos.

-…ni siquiera se escucha el sonido de la katana al golpear el bambu- dijo Mousse desenfundando su espada y golpeando el bambu de nuevo y sácandole varios Ohhh! de admiración a sus alumnos- solo el sonido del aire al ser cortado. En la antigüedad los samurais lo usaban como una manera limpia y rapida de acabar con un enemigo de la manera mas humana posible, este no sentia dolor alguno. Claro que ahora ya no hay guerras de ese tipo, pero es indispensable que lo sepan en un torneo. Bien lo que quiero que hagan es que intenten cortar el bambu de esta manera, les aclaro que para hacerlo no se requiere pensar mucho. No pueden pensar en cortarlo, ni en personas que los estan viendo , ni que el maestro esta hablando, nada, su mente en blanco solo saquen su katana y corten-dijo y saco un cuchillito y una manzana- una vez que se aprende bien es facil realizarlo prácticamente con cualquier cosa- dijo y lanzo la manzana al aire al mismo tiempo que la cortaba con el cuchillito y atrapo las 2 mitades.

-Ja- dijo Ranma- he visto a kuno tatewaki hacer trucos mejores con una espada de madera-

Mousse molesto junto las mitades y las lanzo con fuerza hacia Ranma –Quiere hacernos el favor de separarlas Sr. Saotome, rapido que no tengo tiempo!-dijo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Que facil- dijo Ranma y jalo la manzana, pero no se separo, jaloneo la manzana un rato, todos lo miraban con extrañesa , incluidos el Sr. Tendo y los alumnos de Mousse- ya dejate- dijo el

-Espera Ranma lo haces mal, dejame a mi- dijo Genma y le quito la manzana tampoco pudo separarla.

-No puedes verdad?-dijo Mousse con una gran sonrisa –entonces deja de llamar "trucos" a mis tecnicas y dejame ya dar la clase en paz- dijo muy enojado al parecer Ranma lo habia estado interrumpiendo desde el principio, solo para hacerlo enojar, pero no iba darle el gusto de perder los estribos frente a sus alumnos

-Ah pero claro- dijo Ranma- si eres un mago ¿no? Debiste cambiar la manzana por una sin cortar ¡bravo!- dijo y aplaudio.

Mousse lo ignoro y levanto un pedazo de bambu del piso y lo coloco en el lugar donde lo habia cortado, este se "pego" a su lugar como si tuviera goma.

-El modoshihiri no corta "propiamente" las cosas- le dijo a sus chicos- mas bien separa tan finamente las moléculas que las fibras del objeto no se dañan, se puede volver a poner en su lugar y...- pero volteo hacia arriba, y un monton de bombas pequeñas y cafes volaban en dirección a ellos, los chicos y chicas se hacian a un lado o golpeaban las bombas con sus espadas a manera de bats de béisbol para que explotaran en el aire y su sensei los ayudaba. Cuando de repente 6 flechas pasaron surcando el cielo y estaban a punto de incrustarce en...

-Ukyo- grito Mousse y la lanzo con fuerza al piso mientras que su cabello se clavo en el arbol con una de las flechas que hacia bastante ruido

-Auxiliooo-gritaba el hombrecito- por favor ayúdenme ¡Ay¡Ay¡Auxilio!-y movia sus piecitos.

-¡Mi cabello! ... ...Happosai?- dijo Mousse al mismo tiempo que se agachaba, solo su cinta permanecio clavada al arbol junto al maestro, su bonito cabello se solto.

-Que paso?-dijo Mousse enojado

-Nada – dijo Happosai gimiendo- solo queria ver a las lindas chicas.

-Anciano asqueroso- dijo de pronto Noriko seguida de unas 5 chicas muy enojadas que tenian garrotes, katanas y arcos y flechas preparados para el ataque

-Si maldito-

-Depravado-

-No sean malas chicas-dijo Happosai. Mousse lo desclavo del arbol y lo tomo como se agarra un gato- ¿Qué les hizo a las chicas?-

-Nada, solo queria verlas entrenar, asi que fui pero en el camino me entrtuve-dijo el viejo

-Entretenerce?-dijo Noriko colerica- el maldito nos robo nuestra ropa interior-

-Lo unico que queria era agrandar un poco mi colección- dijo gimiendo- ademas de que son taaan lindas chicas-

De pronto los alumnos de Mousse se empezaron a acercar y desenfundaron sus katanas, tambien se notaban molestos

-Maestro happosai- dijo Mousse con un tono de burla- se atrevio a robarles su ropa a las 6 chicas¡que estupido! Pues que no se da cuenta que las 6 son samuráis?-

-Si y ademas no estan solas- dijeon los demas chicos

-Bueno-dijo Mousse y sarandeo un poco al maestro- todo suyo chicas- y lo solto. Las chicas comenzaron a golpearlo y patearlo (lo tipico de happosai).

Mousse se acomodo su cabellos, tomo su katana y camino con tranquilidad.

-Espera- dijo Genma alarmado- ¿Vas a dejar a happosai ahí? Las chicas lo van a desintegrar-

Mousse sonrio como solo Soujiro sabia hacerlo- El maestro happosai cometio una falta que no puedo tolerar como gran sensei a cargo del colegio- dijo y se volteo- a demas, de que si el ya se divirtió, le toca a mis chicas divertirce tambien un poco no cree?-dijo

-Pero si dejas ahí a happosai la tomara a mal con nosotros que somos sus alumnos-dijo abrazando al Sr, Tendo.

-Francamente me tiene sin cuidado-dijo el- sera asunto suyo ver que hacen con su maestro, pero yo no puedo permitir que ofendan asi a mis alumnas-dijo y se fue, tenia algo de tiempo antes de su proxima clase y queria ver al Sr. Tanaka antes que fuera tarde.

-Waw-dijo cologne-ese si que sabe enseñar-y sonrio- le ha hecho bien al mocoso estar con su padre-.

-Si, yo nunca pense que veria de cerca una batalla de samurais¿vieron que veloz fue Mousse para quitarme del camino de las flechas, ahora si lo admiro-dijo Ukyo con ensoñacion.

-Si, no eres la unica- dejo Ranma en tono amargo mientras caminaba trabajosamente con sus muletas-El Sr. Tendo tambien se impresiono.-

-Ranma tiene razon Tendo- dijo Genma a su amigo- como que se esta deslumbrando muy facil con los trucos del chavito-

-No lo se Saotome- dijo el Sr. Tendo- Me parece que el muchacho de verdad sabe lo que hace-

-Vamos Tendo-dijo Genma- recuerde que el muchacho trabajo en el circo, solo sabe hacer trucos muy buenos ¿a poco se creyo eso de que si juntaba las 2 mitades de la manzana se volverian a pegar¿y sin un rasguño? Es imposible-.

-No- dijo cologne- de hecho es una variante de un antiguo truco chino, pero el modoshijiri tambien regenera. Yo solo supe de 2 personas que sabian hacerlo: Hittokiri Batosai y Okita Souji.-

-No me referia a eso-dijo el Sr. Tendo al percatarce que Genma iba a replicar- sino que … los chicos parece que admiraran a su sensei, a pesar de que no es mas que 1 o 2 años mayor que ellos, le tienen mucho respeto y eso es algo que happosai no consiguió con nosotros-

-Asi debe ser un maestro Sr. Tendo- dijo Cologne

-Que significa eso Tendo?-dijo Genma preocupado.

-Aun no lo se- dijo el-necesito pensarlo otro poco, tal vez se los diga en la noche- se paro en seco y dijo- me voy, quiero estar solo-.

-Ya lo ves ranma-dijo Genma zarandeando a su hijo- nuestros esfuerzos han sido inútiles, debemos pensar en otra cosa, sino Tendo les dira que si y no podemos permitirlo, Akane debe ser tu esposa-.

-Papa ya dejame en paz- dijo Ranma dandole un zape- ¿crees que no habia pensado en eso? Lo unico que se me ocurrio es retar a Mousse a un nuevo duelo-.

-¿Otro duelo?-dijo cologne- prometido no estas en condiciones de pelear, tu pierna esta rota.-

-Si pero no por siempre estara asi-dijo el- ademas si "alguien" me entrena bien, ganare sin problemas-

-¿Qué insinuas?-dijo Cologne- ¿Qué yo te entrene?-Ranma asintio- Claro que no, me costo mucho trabajo que el mocoso dejara en paz a Xian pu y ahora que ya lo logre tu debes casarte con mi biznieta- dijo y se fue.

-La anciana tiene razon-dijo Ukyo-ademas, cologne no sabe nada de tecnicas de samurai y por mucho que entrenes el estilo libre, no le podrias ganar-

-Demonios, que buena idea ukyo-dijo Ranma y le dio un beso- debo entrenar con alguien que sepa kenjutsu-

-Gracias Ranma-dijo ukyo- tengo muchas otras ideas si te interesan-dijo algo apenada. Pero Ranma y Ryoga ya se habian ido…

Luego:

-¿estas loco! O solo eres idiota?-le grito Seijuro Hiko a Ranma cuando le pregunto si lo entrenaba.

-Usted le enseño a Mousse todo lo que sabe de combate y si el pudo en tan solo 2 meses a mi me bastan unas semanas- dijo ranma

-Pero no es lo mismo-dijo Seijuro- Mousse lleva esto en la sangre, su familia pertenecio a los samurais de Meiji. Y no solamente porque es muy talentoso, le costo estar dia y noche entrenando arduamente. Es mi obra maestra, gracias a el tengo el titulo del mejor maestro samurai de kyoto, no dejare que lo heches a perder, y ahora vete antes que te corra a patadas.-dijo seijuro.

En otro lado.

-¿quieres que te entrene?-dijo el Sr. Tanaka- ¿Quién eres tu?.

-Soy Ranma Saotome, el prometido de akane Tendo-dijo el chico

-Creia que lo era el hijo del Sr. Seta-dijo Tanaka confuso

-Si bueno…-dijo Ranma- eso no importa quiero comenzar a entrenar cuanto antes-.

Tanaka sonrio- eso, me gusta tu espiritu, hay tan pocos muchachos que se interesan por el antiguo arte de la espada que me alegro mucho cada que llega alguien tan ansioso como tu; en fin, enseñame tu comprobante de inscripción y empezaremos cuando gustes-

-Que?-dijo Ranma

-Si tu comprobante-dijo Tanaka- veras es muy difícil acomodar a un chico nuevo cuando ya esta tan avanzado el semestre, necesito ver a que nivel vas a entrar y que horario tienes para ver a cual de mis salones te meto, solo lo necesito para eso-

Ranma se quedo callado con cara de What y Ryoga se empezo a reir con fuerza

-Bueno..-dijo el Sr. Tanaka- Perdona pero si no lo traes no te puedo meter en ninguno, pero no te preocupes, regresa mañana o en cualquier otro dia con papel y te registro, aunque te recomiendo que empieces cuando tu pierna este mejor- dijo Tanaka y se fue.

Después:

Noriko solto unas fuertes risotadas

-JAJAJA-y se agarro el estomago- ¿De verdad crees que traicionaria a mi hermanastro para entrenarte, que chistoso eres jejejeje-empezo a caminar- ay espera cuando se lo cuente a las chicas…-

-Supongo que eso fue un no-dijo Ryoga

-Maldita sea-dijo Ranma- no puedo permitir que Mousse se case con la mujer que amo-

-Aceptalo, ahora que es un samurai se ha vuelto muy bueno, no vas a poder ganarle y solo perderas el tiempo-dijo Ryoga

-Si? cuando menos estoy lo estoy intentando, no que tu no has movido ni un dedo-dijo Ranma

-Te ayude en la batalla del domingo ¿no?-dijo Ryoga- de no ser por mi te hubieran dado la gran paliza que te mereces-

-Uyyyy! Que buena ayuda! Gracias!-dijo Ranma levantando sus muletas

-Mira callate que yo no soy el idiota que tiene la pierna rota-dijo Ryoga

-no, pero eres el idiota que prefiere estar de mascota de Akane en lugar de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos-

-Mira nenita, eras tu quien tenia una mayor posibilidad de decirle tus sentimentos-dijo Ryoga- pero claro como eres tan patan, engreido, grosero y estupido crees que un hombre no debe mostrar el cariño que tiene hacia una mujer-

Ranma no dijo nada, estaba furioso

-Y otra cosa niña, akane siempre le dijo a P- chan lo que sentia por ti, que tenia mucha suerte de tener en su vida a aguien como tu, aunque fueras un pedante, como sea yo sabia perfectamente que ella nunca me iba a hacer caso como Ryoga, por eso prefiero que se encariñe con P-chan- agacho la cabeza y dijo- Tenias una gran oportunidad con akane, Ranma, pero lo echaste a perder-

La tarde paso como de costumbre para quienes la vivian en el colegio; los maestros daban sus clases, los alumnos entrenaban o se dedicaban a platicar o a quejarce de sus brutales sensei, los empleados limpiaban los dojos o hacian de comer para los chicos y los maestros. Para quienes habitaban la mansión fue, algo diferente, nadie hablaba mucho, ni comia mucho, ni se movia mucho, hubo alguien que se puso a jugar con los vieojuegos de la sala, otros se pusieron a oir musica, por lo que fue larga y tediosa.

En la noche

-Hola akane¡-gritaron Sakura y Midori

-Hola chicas¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo ella

-Acabamos de salir del trabajo y quisimos pasarte a ver- dijo Sakura- Noriko nos conto todo¡uyy que bien¡que bien! Y pensar que no le tomaste ni una foto ni película a Mousse en la pelea-

-¿Cómo?-dijo akane

-Si, bueno hubiera sido interesante ver pelear a 2 muchachos, uno de ellos samurai, por la chica a la que aman-dijo sakura

-No es romantico como se escucha-dijo akane oO

-Mira te trajimos esto-dijo Midori sacando una caja de regalo e intentando romper ek incomodo silencio

-Es de parte de las 2-dijo Sakura

Akane desenvolvio el regalo era una chambrita, unos zapatitos y unos guantes para bebe de color blanco-

-Ayy que bonitos!-dijo akane-Gracias chicas!

- Noriko no nos dijo si tendras niño o niña asi que te los hicimos de ese color, para no equivocarnos-dijo Midori

-Buenas noches chicas-dijo Soun bajando las escaleras

-Buenas noches Sr.Tendo-dijeron ellas

-Akane, creo que es hora de que hable con Mousse y tu-dijo el

-Bueno chicas-dijo ella cerrando de nuevo su regalo a manera de despedida- papá si quieres en el estudio-

-No se preocupen-dijo el Sr. Tendo- ellas pueden quedarce, todos, es decir… en la sala con los demas les dare midecision-

Entraron a la sala y todos estaban ya ahí, menos el mayordomo que estaba en la puerta.

-Akane, Mousse-dijo el Sr. Tendo de manera solemne-Chicos, yo…-pero Ranma lo interrumpio.

-Sr. Tendo, hay algo que quiero decir antes de que usted hable y se que tal vez esto no afecte su decisión pero¡quiero la revancha Mousse!-

-¿Qué?-dijo Mousse

-Si-dijo Ranma-Peleare de nuevo contigo por akane-

El Sr. Tendo y El Sr. Saotome se alegraron

-¿Qué eres estupido o de verdad no entiendes?-dijo mousse- no peleare de nuevo contigo-

-Acaso tienes miedo de no poder con Ranma esta vez?-dijo Genma

-No tio-dijo akane- pero es que el y yo ya estamos hartos de todo esto (y supongo que tambien los lectores),Que no se dan cuenta que es de mi felicidad de la que hablan?-

-Sabes mi decisión era algo parecido-dijo el Sr. Tendo- creo que aun no se pueden casar-

-Sr. Tendo no puedo creerlo-dijo mousse levantandose de pronto- esa no deberia de ser una decisión suya sino de akane, y ella ya la tomo, no puede simplemente alegrarse de que su hija tenga felicidad en su vida?-

-Y que dices entonces chico pato? Lo haras o eres un gallina?-dijo Ranma

-Claro que no, Akane no es un premio que debe ser ganado-dijo Mousse

-A ver calmense!-dijo el Sr. Tendo- lo unico que dije fue que Akane aun no se puede casar, con el tiempo podra hacerlo pero ahora quiero que termine la escuela o por lo menos el curso que dejo incompleto-

-Por supuesto-dijo una voz muy varonil detrás de el-la educación es lo mas importante-dijo el hombre entrando en la sala, aunque pasaba de los 40 años estaba bien conservado, era musculoso y tenia un porte bastante impresionante, vestia un fino kimono azul marin; iba seguido de una mujer muy hermosa y 2 ancianos-

-es usted el Sr tendo no es asi?-dijo aquel ser tan varonil.

-Si soy el papa de akane-dijo Soun

-Soy el Sr. Seta. Shuichi seta, el padre de Mousse- y le estrecho la mano -pienso como usted Sr. Tendo, akane deberia terminar de estudiar y después casarse, perdoneme pero yo no sabia que ella todavía no terminaba la escuela, bueno, sera que estoy acostumbrado a que Mousse no estudie, con eso de que era un hombre en una aldea de mujeres…Si lo hubiera sabido, le habria buscado un buen colegio aunque fuera ya la mitad del semestre-dijo el.

-Sr. Seta…-dijo soun

-Descuide. A ver si entendi, este jovencito tambien es prometido de akane?-dijo señalando a Ranma

-Podria decirce-dijo el susodicho

Y le medio explicaron el asunto al Sr. Seta

-Ya veo-dijo y saco un poco de humo de la pipa que estaba fumando-Asi que Ranma es el "marido" que usted le busco a akane, pero ella no quiere casarce con el sino con mi hijo. Sabe Sr. Tendo, me opongo enérgicamente a todo ese asunto de matrimonios arreglados mi mujer…mi primera mujer-dijo rectificando a tiempo- tambien hizo lo mismo con mousse y la verdad es que yo sabia que el era muy infeliz con esa situación-

-Lo se Sr. Seta pero esa es mi postura, akane debio haberce casado con Ranma y sin ofender pero creo que cometeria un terrible error si se casa con su hijo -dijo el Sr. Tendo .

-Oh, y porque piensa eso?-dijo el Sr. Seta mordiendo su pipa

-Porque creo que es bastante…-

-Estupido?'-dijo Mousse interrumpiendo

-Si y necio y engreido-dijo el Sr. Tendo- y no es el tipo de hombre que quiero para mi hija, asi que si me disculpa me la llevare a Nerima de nuevo-

-Como quiera-dijo el Sr. Seta- pero antes, quiero que me pague todo lo que se gasto por ella-

-Como?-dijo el Sr. Tendo

-Los kimonos, los zapatos, la comida, no son gratis, ademas de que tambien debe pagar el hospedaje suyo y de sus invitados en el aoiya-dijo el Sr. Seta.

-Shuichi-dijo Kanako- akane era una invitada, se suponia que no le ibas a cobrar nada a nadie-

-Solo creo que es lo justo después de cuidar de ella 3 meses-dijo el Sr. Seta

-Señor Seta…-dijo akane

-No hay nada que me puedas decir para convencerme Akane ese es mi ultima palabra. Pero que descortes soy!-dijo de repente- son mas de las 10 y nadie ha cenado, Sr. Tendo ¿le parece quedarce a cenar hoy? Esta va por mi cuenta-dijo el Sr. Seta sonriendo tan sinica y malévolamente como todos en su familia.

-Como se atreve?-dijo el Sr. Tendo y se salio muy ofendido

La invitacion fue como un bofeton en la cara después del asunto de la deuda asi que todos los demas, los Tendo y sus invitados se salieron de la sala sin decir palabra alguna menos akane y mousse.

-Sr. Seta por favor- le rogo akane algo desesperada cuando todos salieron- mi familia no posee mucho dinero no les cobre, ya sufrieron bastante por mi desaparición y…-pero se solto a llorar

-Lo sé-dijo el

-Y entonces porque aun asi quieres sacarles el poco dinero que tienen?-dijo mousse

-No le levantes la voz a tu padre muchacho ingrato-dijo el Sr. Seta

-Ingrato?-dijo mousse y le iba a decir otra cosa pero Kanako lo detuvo y se acerco a akane-

-De verdad pensaste que ibamos a cobrarle a tu familia después de todo lo que hiciste por nosotros?-dijo y levanto la cara de akane para secarle las lagrimas.

-¿Qué¿No?-dijo ella

-Claro que no- dijo el Sr. Seta sonriendo ampliamente y abrazando a akane- seria una traicion hacia ti y hacia mousse, fue gracias a ustedes que no iremos a la bancarrota, gracias a ustedes el corrupto del gobernador no nos quito nuestra propiedad-

-Gracias a ustedes encontramos la mina de diamantes de mi bisabuelo-dijo el sr. Yoshito

-Perdonanos por haberte causado una preocupación akane, pero fue lo unico que se nos ocurrio para ganar tiempo-dijo kanako

-Como esta eso?-dijo Mousse abrazando a akane y consolandola

-Facil tontos-dijo el Sr. Seta sirviendose un platillo con Sake- el Sr. Tendo cree ahora que debe pagarme ¿no, bueno no tiene dinero, pero estoy seguro que para deshacerte de ti hijo le venderia su alma al diablo-

-Ajá?-dijo mousse sin entender

-Que le tomara unos 6 meses juntar el dinero...-y sorvio un poco de Sake- o puede aceptar una interesante propuesta que tengo para el-

-y cual seria?- dijo akane

El Sr. Seta les conto lo que se le habia ocurrido. Akane y mousse se sorprendieron, el Sr. Seta de verdad era muy bueno en eso de los negocios.

-Creen que funcione?-dijo akane

-Dependera si tu padre acepta-dijo el Sr. Seta

-Entiendo-dijo ella contenta- esto no se trata del dinero, usted quiere que mi dojo se beneficie tambien, pero ¿Cómo supo que no teniamos alumnos?-

-Noriko es excelente para eso de encontrar informacion-dijo el Sr. seta y ella sonrio- de hecho de no ser porque ella nos hablo hace un rato al aeropuerto de Kanagawa no nos hubieramos enterado de los planes de tu padre-

-Y tal vez no hubieramos impedido que te llevara por la fuerza a Tokyo- dijo kanako

-Como sea tambien nos conto algo muy interesante-dijo el Sr. Seta-¿Por qué fui el ultimo en enterarme de que voy a tener un nieto?-

-Ahhh pues … es que- empezaron ellos

-Nada-dijo el Sr. Seta- tuvieron mas de una samana aquí en Kyoto para avisarme y no lo hicieron ¡Mocosos!-solo atino a decir- si nos hubieran dicho les podriamos traer algo mas util en vez de estas baratijas-

-Cuales?-dijeron los 2

-Este es para ti-dijo Yoshito a akane era un collar de platino con un diamante en forma de corazon

-No debieron-dijo ella poniendoselo- ¡gracias sr. Yoshito!-

-No me lo agradescas chica-dijo el- sino a Soujiro. Este es el primer pedrusco que el saco, es un diamante de 5 kilates y medio que le regalo a mi bisabuela- Akane sonrio o era una gran coincidencia o Mousse le plagio la idea

-Y esta es para ti-dijo el Sr. Seta lanzando un paquete largo a Mousse, era una bellisima Sakabato recien forjada…


	10. Capitulo 9

_holaaaa: ya ven les dije que no me iba a tardar en actualizar, este iba a ser el capitulo mas laaargo de toda la historia pero al final lo recorte por cuestiones de espacio, y porque algunas cosas no le aportaban nada a la trama auque si estaban bien chidas (sobre todo la platica de Ryoga y Ukyo) pero ni modo no se pudo, espero que les gute. Con ustedes: el capitulo 9_

* * *

Era una bonita y soleada mañana de lunes en Nerima, como siempre Ranma y akane caminaban hacia la escuela, iban bastante mas despacio de lo normal, en parte xq ranma caminaba con las muletas y en parte xq Akane estaba embarazada y nadie queria que hiciera mucho esfuerzo. Regresaron a Tokio apenas el fin de semana, el Sr Tendo regreso antes para arreglar algunas cosas en la escuela, aunque tambien porque senia una gran humillación; haciendo cuentas con el Sr. Seta se dio cuenta que sus ahorros no eran ni la mitad de lo que debia pagarle, asi que no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar la propuesta del usurero ese, el Dojo era propiedad de los Seta hasta nuevo aviso, y para asegurarce de que en verdad iban a pagarle shuichi Seta mando a sus 2 hijos a "vigilarlos" y ahora vivian en el Dojo Tendo, pero bajo ciertas condiciones, Akane y mousse no podian compartir una recamara para dormir, tampoco quedarce solos mucho tiempo en elgun cuarto o en la casa y tampoco salir si no eran acompañados por otra persona; Noriko no tuvo tanto problema, solo se le pidio dormir antes de las 11pm. 

-¿Quieres caminar mas rapido Ranma?-dijo akane-vamos a llegar tarde-

-si vengo asi de despacio, es para que tu no te canses-dijo el ligeramente enfadado

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirles a mi papa y a ti que solo estay embarazada?-dijo ella enojada- no estoy hecha de cristal y tampoco estoy enferma como para que me protejan de todo-

-Tu papá fue el que me encargo que no te pasara nada en tu primer dia de escuela-

-Se cuidarme sola-

-Como quieras, después de todo es el idiota ese el que deberia estar aguantandote-dijo el- que por cierto ¿Dónde esta? Seguro se quedo dormido-

-Claro que no- dijo ella- se levanto mas temprano, solo eso-

-y como sabes? Si no puedes dormir con el-

-Porque no soy sorda ¡tarado¡-dijo ella- hizo un monton de ruido cuando se levanto.-

-¿y que hizo?-dijo el

-No se- dijo ella- creo que se fue a entrenar al dojo-

-Iraaaaaaaaaaaaaaá-dijo el en tono burlon

y llegaron a donde generalmente se forma la barrera de chicos que impiden el paso a akane, como era de esperarce todos querian vencerla en un combate para salir con ella

-Espera aquí-dijo Ranma y la hizo a un lado con la mano- los vencere, aun con mis muletas puedo contra todos-.

-La barrera de chicos avanzo peligrosamente hacia ellos Ranma levanto una de sus muletas dispuesto a golpear al primero que se acercara a su chica, cuando escucho "BAMF" y una mancha verde paso por su lado llevandose a Akane, entre la multitud solo se escuchaban golpes secos de una cosa que corria a gran velocidad entre ellos, fue tan rapido que los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de frenar y le dieron de lleno a Ranma que intento defenderce; cuando por fin en la puerta de la preparatoria Furinkan se escucho otro "BAMF" y dos personas aparecieron. Una de ellas era akane Tendo y la otra un muchacho con un kimono verde que la iba cargando.

-Servida, señorita-dijo Mousse al tiempo que la bajaba sonriendo ampliamente

-Gracias-dijo ella y le dio un beso apasionado

-¿Qué esa no es akane?-dijo una chica

-Akane Tendo?-se escuche de todos lados

-Sera ella?-

-Que no estaba perdida?-

-pues igual y regreso-

-y ese chico?-

-Es su novio?

-No?-

-Esta bien guapo- y Sandeces por el estilo…

-Parece que le gran maestro y su mujer causaron una sensación-dijo Ukyo en tono burlon- soy un gran maestro samurai y por eso no puedo dejar que el primer dia de clases de mi novia pase desapercivido- dijo con sarcasmo- aunque nunca habia visto a nadie correr asi-

-Llegas tarde hermanita-dijo Nabiki

-Ranma tuvo la culpa caminaba como abuela-dijo ella

-¿Por qué no la acompañaste tu cuñis?-dijo Nabiki

-No se a que hora entre, y el Sr. Tendo no tuvo la delicadeza de decirme que ya se iba mientras estaba en el Dojo-dijo el

-si, pretextos-dijo Ukyo riendo

-¡Es verdad lo que escuche!-dijo de pronto Kuno Tatewaki- Mi amada akane tendo regreso?-

-Si-dijo Nabiki

-Amor mio-dijo el caminando con los ojos cerrados para "abrazarla" (claro que a quien abrazo fue a Mousse) y quien sabe de donde saco un ramo de rosas- amada mia-y "la beso" ante las carcajadas de las chicas

Akane divertida le toco un hombro y el volteo abriendo los ojos- hola kuno-le dijo y cuando se dio cuanta de a quien habia besado grito muy fuerte-

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-¡que asco degenerado!-dijo Mousse y escupio cuando lo empujo

-¿x que te interpones entre mi amada y yo?-dijo kuno limpiando su boca

-yo no me interpuse mejor aprende a caminar con los ojos abiertos-

-Mira quien lo dice cegaton-dijo Ranma que llegaba arrastrandose,

-Dame eso- y le arrebato las flores- Amada mia, toma esto-dijo Kuno poniendose sentimental otra vez

-Gracias, supongo-dijo ella tomando las rosas- pero no puedo aceptarlas Kuno-dijo ella devolviendoselas.

-¿Por qué, no aunque Saotome se encele, son un regalo de bienvenida por regresar sana y salva a Tokyo -dijo kuno

-Tiene razon-dijo mousse-quedate con ellas se veran bonitas en el Dojo, recuerda que tu prometido(con énfasis) no se encela-

-un momento ¿Quién eres tu?-dijo Kuno mirando al extraño chico de la coleta alta

-Ya te olvidaste del gran "maestro de la ilusion"-dijo Ranma- es una de sus truquitos nuevos-

Kuno le agarro la cabeza y lo observo detenidamente- Ah pero, tu eres Mousse-dijo Kuno y el asintio sonriendo- Fijate, te ves tan decente asi vestido igual y algun dia te consigues algo mejor que esa desabrida de Xian pu-

-Ya lo hice-dijo Mousse

-Ya ves como la buena ropa si hace la diferencia Nabiki?-dijo el- Siempre me dices que deje de ser un presumido y que me vista como los chicos normales, nada ostentoso. Pero si te hiciera caso no seria el rompecorazones que soy, no es por nada pero soy muy bonito. Por cierto, quien es la afortunada, no me digas, la conozco?-

-Mejor de lo que crees-dijo mousse sonriendo

-¿Qué no es obvio?-dijo Ranma- sino ¿Por qué crees que traeria cargando a Akane hasta la escuela, si desde hace 3 meses que la esta entreteniendo-

-Tu?-dijo con tono algo burlon- Crees que akane se fijaria en alguien como tu, por favor, tus lentes son tan gruesos que puedo ver el futuro con ellos y pretendes acerme creer que es tu novia-

-Es mi prometida-dijo el y kuno se rio con ganas

-Jajajaja, si como no y me vas a salir con que la chica del cabello de fuego es Saotome no?.

-Pero si es mi novio-dijo ella

-Si y vamos a casarnos-dijo el

-Si ya veo se pusieron de acuerdo en esto para hacer enojar a Saotome- dijo ante los multiples no de ambos que después se rindieron al ver que Kuno no los pelaba- Mira-dijo y le paso un brazo por la espalda a Mousse como si fuera su gran cuate- estoy muy agradecido con que hayas traido a akane sana y salva, pero no aspires a casarte con ella no das el ancho, toma-y le estiro un saquito café.

-Y esto?-dijo mousse

-Es tu recompensa, a quien encontrara a akane le iba a entregar cierta cantidad de dinero y con lo que te paga Cologne, creo que te lo ganaste-

-Orale-dijo el -¡gracias! Hay como 3 o 4 mil dolares aquí, esto si que no lo pueda aceptar-

- ay por favor no eres tan modesto, me voy que mis clases empiezan antes que las de ustedes adio-dijo el y Nabiki lo siguio

-Que paso aquí?-dijo Ranma- Kuno Tatewaki te insulta, se burla de ti, te regala dinero porque eres "pobre" y no le dices nada-

-Pienso invertir este dinero en algo bueno, ademas por mi puede decir misa, pero nunca va a tener algo que me costo trabajo ganarme, el cariño de mi akane-dijo el y la abrazo- me voy linda tengo que ver las cosas en el Dojo- pero ella vomito en su kimono

-Lo siento-dijo apenada-

-No importa, de verdad-dijo el con algo de asco y saco un pañuelo de sus mangas – es normal, estas embarazada-dijo se limpio un poco y los dejo.

Camino hacia el Dojo Tendo y del poste de luz Noriko salio tapándole el paso

-Creo que akane se quedo enojada contigo por no hacer algo con Kuno-dijo ella

-Para que iba a gastarme peleando con el, un samurai no debe demostrar su fortaleza ante nadie, ademas…-

-Que?-

-En verdad pienso hacer algo bueno con este dinero dijo viendo el saquito-

-Que vas a hacer? –

-OH es una sorpresa… pero primero voy al Dojo a lavar mi kimono ¿vienes?-

-No tambien tengo cosas que hacer-dijo ella

un rato después.

-¿Qué?-dijo kuno- ¿de verdad esta saliendo con el?-le dijo a Nabiki

-No de hecho ya se van a casar-dijo ella sin prestarle atención ojeando una revista a la hora del almuerzo

-¿Cómo?-dijo el

-Si, solo esperan a que ella acabe este año en la escuela y se casan-dijo ella chupando una paleta.

-¿Pero… que pudo ver en ese tipo?-dijo el-debe haber una explicación razonable para todo esto-

-No estoy segura-dijo ella- igual y es niña… igual y es niño-

-No puede ser- y palidecio- el maldito la embarazo, se aprovecho de esa inocente-y lagrimas de cocodrilo le brotaron

-Exagerado, ella nunca se ha quejado de los favores que el le hacia-

-Crees q permitiria eso, akane no se casara con ese tonto-dijo Kuno sacando su espada de madera-

-Si como no quiero verte como a Ranma-dijo ella- aunque si te pones un yeso verde estaria mas chido y si el no pudo contra un maestro samurai¿ porque podrias tu?-

-Un samurai?-dijo el- Pero si el es Chino-

-Su papá vive en Kyoto-dijo ella- y tiene bastante dinero ¿ viste el anillo que tenia ella en su dedo, 2 kilates y tiene un collar que hace juego, 5 kilates y medio, sin olvidar los kimonos, los zapatos- y puso cara de ensoñacion- joyas, pieles ¡ay!

-Tambien puedo darle eso-dijo el

-la neta, tu, ni con todas tus tarjetas doradas podrias contra su mina de diamantes, tines una fortuna de… ¿que sera? 200 millones de dolares, el tiene lo doble o triple de eso-

-No te creo ese tarado?- ¿tiene una mina de diamantes?-dijo Kuno

-si-dijo ella triunfante- sabia que eres rico de manera asquerosa pero el ja! Literalmente esta nadando en oro-...

en otro lado

-Hola-dijo Noriko en la puerta del Nekohantten cargaba muchos papeles

-Hola muchacha-dijo Cologne- ¿ que te trae por aquí?-

-Me dejaria pegar esto aquí?-dijo enseñandole un cartel con el dibujo de un samurai en el.

-Que es?-dijo Xian pu acercandose a ver

-es solo un cartel publicitario-dijo ella

-Dejame ver- dijo Xian pu y lo leyo- vamos-le dijo a Noriko no creo que nadi caiga con esto tiene puros muñequitos, es como para niños-

-Lo que pasa es que necesito que llamen la atención-dijo noriko supuestamente muy seria- en kyoto como hay tantos colegios de kendo y los chicos se interesan tanto en ellos no se utiliza una gran publicidad, pero los capitalinos son mas... bueno no estan acostumbrados al kendo y casi siempre practican deportes de occidente como el básquet bol o el soccer, o prefieren jugar videojuegos o con el internet y esa fue la unica manera que se me ocurrio para publicitar el Dojo Tendo-

-La reinaguracion sera el 25 de mayo?-dijo cologne.

-Si, solo falta una semana, se que creen que es muy pronto, pero si dejamos pasar mas tiempo los demas colegios con sus cursillos de verano nos ganaran la clientela- pego su cartel y se fue.

Luego:

-Que dia tan horrible, asi no puedo hacer nada-dijo Ranma quejándose de sus muletas mientras caminaban al Dojo Tendo.

-Quejumbroso, todo el dia fue lo mismo contigo-dijo Ukyo y entonces de repente Xian pu llego volando con su bicicleta y se estrllo en la cabeza de ranma gritando- Nihao-

-Que no ves que ya estoy herido?-le grito Ranma

-Ay ¡perdon!-dijo ella-solo queria enseñarte esto y le enseño uno de los horrendos posters de Noriko-

Ranma, Ukyo y akane lo leyeron- que basura!-dijo Ranma

-Eso pense-dijo Xian pu- y tu "cuñada"-le dijo a akane- los esta pegando por todo Nerima-

-No me parece mala idea, al contrario, ahora ustedes tendran mas dinero-dijo Ukyo sonriendo y akane tambien sonrio.

-querras decir, el Sr. Seta tendra mas dinero, todo lo que se gane sera para el-dijo Ranma enojado, y ya nadie hablo durante el trayecto, cuando llegaron al dojo habia una impresionante fila de chicos y chicas que querian apartar su lugar para el colegio reinagurado, le daba la vuelta a la cuadra y algo mas extraño, el Dojo estaba tambien lleno de carpinteros y albañiles como si se hubiera desplomado y los estuvieran reconstruyendo-

-¡AHHH¿qué le paso a mi casa?-grito el Sr. Tendo que tambien acababa de llegar

-Lo ve tendo, le dije que el chico solo trajo problemas, mire como esta el Dojo-dijo Genma.

El Sr. Tendo corrio a la puerta donde Noriko y Mousse atendían a los chicos que querian tomar clases y levanto a mousse ahorcándolo ligeramente-

-Sr. Tendo-dijo Para intentar calmarlo-.

-¡Mocoso estupido, como no le pago a tu padre quieres demoler mi casa, como prenda para que pague no?-grito

-Nooo-dijo con su escazo aire.

-¡ah! El Sr. Tendo?-se acerco una joven con un casco anaranjado en la cabeza-Lamento todo este relajo-dijo y se lo quito de encima a Mousse-Ya vera cuando acabemos con este Dojo quedara como nuevo aunque con un toque rustico, el techo ya no goteara para nada, podria venir un huracán y no lo volara, y no se preocupe, no se le ira la luz ni el agua, es mas, ni siquiera notara que estamos aquí-dijo saco una pluma y unos papeles

-Que es esto?-dijo tomándolos y dándole una ojeada

-Ahh es solo el permiso de construcción y remodelación que debemos llevar a hacienda, el contrato con nosotros por madera, clavos y en caso de lesion (y cosas por el estilo), firme aquí y aquí- dijo señalando los lugares y el Sr. Tendo lo hizo.

Akane fue con Mousse y lo abarzo diciendo-¡ el dinero era para remodelar mi casa!-y lo beso

-Ajà una escuela debe lucir bien-dijo con algo de trabajo

-Eh?-dijo el Sr. Tendo y noriko señalo hacia arriba un letrero de madera que decia: _El Dojo Tendo bajo nueva administración._

-¿qué? Ladrones, usureros!-grito enojado y de nuevo iba a ahorcar a Mousse

-Papà- y Akane le enseño la larga fila

-Me temo que solo escojeremos a 10 o 15 mas- dijo Noriko-solo tenemos lugar para 100-

-!100 alumnos?- dijo Tendo- nunca habiamos tenido mas de 2-

-Mas de uno-dijo Nabiki que acababa de llegar.

-Ese maldito!-grito Ranma-solo impresiona al Sr. Tendo con su dinero ya me urge tener mi pierna sana y pelar de nuevo con el-

-Que bien!-dijo Kuno tatewaki tras ellos- pensaba encargarme yo mismo de ese engreído pero me ahorraste tiempo, como no tienens ninguna habilidad en el Kendo te ayudare y asi Akane sera mi mujer-dijo a Ranma-sigueme- y empezaron a caminar-

-Yo tambien te ayudo- dijo Xian pu y los siguió.

-No-grito Ukyo- dejen de hacer tonterías ¡ah bueno!- y se volteo al piso- P-chan- dijo al ver al cerdito que intentaba entrar al Dojo-¿Te gustaria comer 3 dias gratis en el Uchns, sigamos a Ranma pero tu me vas a decir que pasa-...

-Ay, otra vez no me alcanzo para lo del mandado- pensaba Sazuke sosteniendo su gran canasta- el jefecito se esta volviendo tacaño-

-¡Sazuke!-grito Kuno y este se asusto

-Jefe que bonita sorpresa... no crea lo que dije fue una broma- dijo con una gota en su frente- ¿que lo trae por aquí tan temprano y con Saotome y esta chica?-

Y le explicaron a Sazuke

-Mmmmh! Si, necesitas entrenar mucho para vencer a alguien asi-dijo Sazuke-¿Qué técnica emplea el chico?-

-Kenjutsu-dijo Ranma- Tenken para ser exacto-

-Tenken eh? Es bastante fuerte¡espera!-dijo Sazuke y bajando la canasta se puso a urgar en su ropa y saco una agenda- veamos... ninjas asociados? No,... Caballeros negros? No les debo diner...mmmh aquí esta y saco una tarjeta-ve con ella esta es su dirección- y le dio la tarjeta

-¿Yukishiro Sayo?-dijo Ranma

-SHHH, SHHH-dijo Sazuke- no la menciones aui en la calle, casi nadie debe saber de ella, su técnica es la mas poderosa que existe, tanto que esta prohibida en 13 prefecturas y en estados unidos. Casi nunca entrena a nadie que no enga de una larga estirpe de guerreros, pero ahora necesita dinero y si le llegas el presio igual y te entrena-

P-chan se fue del lugar con una buena información que le dio a Ukyo...

Paso el tiempo y el Dojo y sus habitantes nunca habian estado mejor. El edificio dejo de tener goteras y grietas y el feo rechinido de los pisos, todo el techo era de cedro y la puerta principal de ebano. El dojo (bueno solo donde se entrena) era completamente nuevo. Las clases empezaron puntualmente el 25 de mayo asunque muchos chicos no se hacian a la idea que una adolescente y un chico como ellos les diean clases, pero basto con solo ver una demostración del Shukushi o del Futae no kiwami para convencerlos. Por su parte el maestro Happosai, al quedarce sin el empleo de maestro, se quedo en el dojo alegando que sus alumnos eran Genma y Soun, quienes opr temor , no lo corrieron.

De una manera extraña hubo de pronto mucho dinero, supuestamente Mousse tomaba el 70 de las ganancias para pagar las deudas del Sr. Tendo con su padre, pero (como se los explico) desde su punto de vista era tanta la cantidad que entraba con los alumnos y ellos a duras penas sacaban lo del mes anteriormente que el 30 parecia mucho. Realmente èl solo se quedaba con el 10 y no porque no pudiera darles intergo el dinero, sino porque queria no depender tanto de su padre (que en Kyoto la dependencia era muy poco y en Tokyo inexistente) y asi comprarle a akane todo lo que quisiera mientras estaban ahí o comprar cosas para el bebe. Asi las chicas y su padre se compraron ropa y zapatos nuevos, cambiaron sus electrodomesticos y mejoro la comida y muchas otras cosas de las que Ranma y Genma solo eran espectadores, nunca quisieron nada que proviniera de Mousse y porque estaban ahorrando.

En cuanto la pierna de Ranma soldo del todo fue con la chica para que lo entrenara y ella al principio se burlo de el por lo estupido que le parecio, acepto cuando hablaron de dinero, cobraba el triple de lo que le cobraba Mousse a sus alumnos y ellos se lo dieron gustosos, no importaba qudarce sin cosas con tal de que Ranma ganara y Akane fuera su esposa.

Ukyo estaba muy molesta con Ryoga, este se habia negado rotundamente a que Mousse supiera del entrenamiento de Ranma porque "Ranma no tuvo ventaja en el 1º, mousse no las tendra en este" y por mas que Ukyo se esforzaba para quedarce a solas con Akane y conversar con ella, P-chan siempre aparecia a acaparar la atención. Un dia Ukyo harta de todo eso enrento a Ryoga. Platicaron un rato y ambos legaron a la misma conclusión deprimente: Aunque nada de eso hubiera pasado, Akane no seria para el y Ranma no seria para ella. Pero... sin saber el porque de repente comenzaron a hablar acerca de lo mal que les habia ido por conocerlos a los 2 Ryoga se quejaba de Ranma y Ukyo tambien y se empezarona llevar mejor. Iban al cine y se quejaban de ranma, a las maquinitas y se quejaban de Ranma o al parque, etc... Hasta olvidaron el asunto un poco

La unica que lo pasaba realmente muy mal fue Noriko, se sentia sola, sus amigos y familia se quedaron en Kyoto los extrañaba y se aburria mucho, la gente del Dojo no la entretenia, a veces iba con Nabiki al centro comercial o a jugar maquinitas con Ukyo y Ryoga pero necesitaba gente de su edad

-y entonces tuvimos que hecharnos a correr- le conto ukyo a Ryoga en una de sus tantas salidas a caminar, comian un helado-Todos los mangos se nos cayeron encima y no solo era eso, estaban llenos de azotadores-

-Jajajaj que barbaro ¿y no les picaron?-dijo el

-A mi no, pero al idiota de Ranma si . estuvo vendado 3 semanas después de eso- y ya no hablo mas, un ensordecedor ruido los espanto, de golpe 5 arboles se cayeron por el parque y se acercaron a ver .

-No,no,no,no-grito una chica de pelo castaño al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Ranma con un abanico- te dije que destruyeras uno solo, quiero astillas de arbol, no muchos en el piso ¡estupido! Intenta con uno del piso atolondrado-

-Su maestra es bien mala onda-dijo Uyko

-Si se parece a Happosai-dijo Ryoga

-¡Ahhh¡SA...-iba a gritar noriko pero Uyko y Ryoga le taparon la boca

-Si, ya sabemos que Ranma esta entrenando SHH-dijo Ukyo- pero no se lo diremos a mousse-

-No mensos no es por eso- dijo Noriko quitándoselos de encima- Es Sayo, una amiga mia, bueno amiga, amiga no pero nos entendemos¿sabian que ella lo esta entrenando?- dijo enojada- y no nos dijeron?-

-Ranma no tuvo ventajas en Kyoto y Mousse no las tendra aquí-dijo Ryoga

-Pero es que... ella es muy agresiva y la técnica que usa... ¡ay¿Qué hare? Mejor vengan conmigo y les explico todo.-

-¡Mousse!-grito ella cuando llegaron al dojo- Mousse!-

-Esta con sus alumnos niña-dijo Genma que perdia una partida de shogi

-¡ah! Hola Noriko-dijo Kasumi- veo que trajiste a Ryoga y ukyo ¿se quedan a cenar?-

-No se- dijo noriko intentando no ignorarla- igual y si, vengan-dijo y corrio a donde estab Mousse

-¡Mousse!-grito al llegar y el se asusto

-¿Qué pasa!-le grito- sigan muchachos- le dijo a sus alumnos-

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-No puedo, tengo grupo-dijo el y ella lo jalo de la oreja gritando "no me importa" y lo saco del salon-

-Ranma esta entrenando con Sayo-dijo ella con gravedad

-¿Quién?-dijo el

-La conoces, la hija del Sr. Yukishiro… era un hombre con bigote-dijo al ver que Mousse no captaba

-No?-

-Es el tipo que siempre se peleaba con tu papá cuando habia torneo el que decia- y lo imito- "¿Cuándo va a competir este pequeño enclenque?"-

Mousse se quedo pensando, si recordaba a un viejo feo que olia mucho a cigarro, si tenia una hija bien loca que siempre mandaba al hospital a sus oponentes y por eso la descalificaron

-¡Ahhh!-grito cuando lo entendio-¡Sayo¡que idiota¿ como se fue a meter con ella?-

-Xque es mala?-dijo ukyo

-No es tanto ella, bueno si porque esta loca pero es la tecnica-dijo noriko

-La tecnica?-

-Si el Watojutsu no solo es tremendamente peligroso para quien recibe sus ataques, tambien para quien los ejecuta si no a aprendido bien-

-Como?-dijo Ukyo

-si mira-dijo Mousse intentando explicarle el mas sencillo de los ataques- el Shano Tosei: se realiza colocando tu espada encima de tu cabeza, la punta apuntando al lado contrario de tu oponente, y luego te dejas caer con todo tu peso-y le hacia la demostración en caara lenta- dándole un zarpazo al oponente. Pero es bien facil de esquivar y si no te frenas antes de tiempo todo tu peso te obliga a caer abriendote de piernas como un bailarin de ballet o la fuerza de la espada te corta tu propia pierna-

-¡Ay, que horror!-dijo Ukyo

-Si el Watojutsu se emplea de manera adecuada solo existe una forma de detenerlo, el Shuntensatsu...-


	11. Capitulo 10

_Hola: Lo bueno de este mes es que no me tardo mucho en actualizar, bien el capitulo10 (siii que emocion)nos acercamos bastante al final de la historia, oficialmente termina en el capitulo 11 pero bueno, el 12 a mi parecer es muy bonito solo espero que les agrade tambien a ustedes._

_Reviews:_

_SBM-AnGiE: No te preocupes por no haber dejado review lo importante es que sigues leyendo mi historia y la neta me agrada que lo hagas, me motiva mucho a seguirle, por otro lado yo tambien pense que me iba a tardar un poco mas y si la boda es el capitulo 11 y tambien Mousse vuelve a romperse el pie en el trasero de Ranma (jajajajaja buena esa Paco), aunque a mis hermanas no les gusto mucho como termino este capitulo, pero bueno espero te guste a ti, si no se aceeptan criticas._

_athena asamiya: Me gusta que mi fic te haya encantado y bueno yo tambien creo que Soujiro es el mejor qunque se opaca un poco por Enishi Yukishiro, ese si que es fuerte, y no desesperes no me tardo en actualizar._

_Un gran beso y abrazo a ain por su ayuda. Ah otra cosa, el capitulo 12 no saldran, ni Mousse ni Akane y bueno ya no les dire mas porque es una sorpresa y un capitulo especial el 13(si aunque sea de mala suerte) se va a tardar un poco pero saldra. y ya no les entretendo mas Con ustedes: Capitulo 10_

* * *

-¡A ver! Akane enseñame, por favor, tengo cuidado con eso¿si? porfa...-le decia noriko mientras caminaban por la calle, regresaban del consultorio del Dr. Tofu por un chequeo que Akane fue a hacerce con el, y le habian "sacado unas fotos" (en palabras que dijo Noriko) al bebe por eso insistia tanto

-Andale pues-dijo ella y se las dio

-Ahh que chido-dijo Noriko viéndolas y agitando un poco los brazos- si esta bien chiquito¡Que lindo!-

La epoca de los mareos ya se le habia pasado, ahora estaba mas feliz y se le empezaba a notar el embarazo y todos en su casa estaban un poco mas al pendiente de lo que ella deseara, incluso Ryoga y Ukyo. El verano estaba a una semana de comenzar lo que significaba que las clases terminaban y a su vez el plazo del Sr. Tendo pero todos ya sabian el veredicto, la revancha contra Ranma, por su lado los 2 chicos involucrados le pusieron fecha, el dia exacto en que terminaban las clases, para acabar rapido con el asunto.

-Oye vamos por un helado no?-dijo Noriko bien feliz

-Suena bien-dijo Akane que estaba muy conteta

-Muy bien!-grito la voz de una chica- Por fin haces avances mi estupido alumno!-y se escucharon golpes y el sonido de 2 espadas chocando .

-Lo que pasa es que yo te entendia desde un principio, pero tu no me dejabas hacer nada- le reclamo Ranma

Noriko y Akane se detuvieron a observar, èl estaba entrenando con su maestra que era bien joven y bonita. Ranma estaba de espaldas a ellas por lo que no las vio, pero su maestra si y cuando reconocio a la mas joven sonrio ampliamente y agito un brazo en lo alto para saludarlas.

-¡Hola!-grito y noriko le devolvió el saludo

-¡hola Sayo! Mucho tiempo-

-Si lo mismo digo-dijo Sayo-¿Qué andas haciando hasta aca?-

-Pues... estoy con un asunto que tienen mi hermano y tu?-dijo Noriko

-Pues mi papà anda otra vez de viaje, ya ves que siempre se va a Europa o america con sus peleadores y bueno me siento muy solita en kyoto asi que me vine para aca a esperar a mi papà-dijo Sayo

-Tanto se fue?-dijo Noriko

-No, estuvo aquí unos 3 o 4 meses y se fue apenas en abril ... creo pero como ya tenia un año la casa sola mejor nos mudamos aca-

-¡Que bien!-dijo Noriko sonriendo- bueno al menos ya tengo a alguien con quien platicar. A mira-dijo de pronto acordándose que Akane estaba ahí- ella es Akane, es la prometida de mi hermano-

-Mucho gusto-dijo Sayo

-Si igualmente-

-Y este es mi sobrino-dijo enseñándole las placas a Sayo

-¿A poco ya va a ser papà Mousse¡que chido, a pero por que no invito a la boda, se pasa y tu por que no me cuentas antes?-

-Es que es complicado... todavía no hay boda-dijo Noriko algo apenada

-A no?-dijo sayo algo confundida y luego sonrio- bueno en ese caso ¿cuándo es la boda? Diganme y les llevare el pastel-

-Boda? La unica que habra sera entre akane y yo-dijo Ranma acercándose

-AH?-dijo Sayo y se quedo pensando – Entiendo, el chico contra el que vas a luchar es el hermano de Noriko... ¡AHHHHH!-grito bien fuerte

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Akane

-Tu solo me dijiste que era un chico muy habil para el Kenjutsu ¡tarado! Te vas a enfrentar contra un Seta¡AY!-dijo y de pronto parecio salirle humo de los oidos- El Watojutsu no fue creado para enfrentarce a un oponente de esa magnitud en un periodo muy corto de tiempo, se necesitan al menos 5 años de trabajo duro para tener una pelea decente y para dominar la técnica se necesitan 10-

-Si-dijo Ranma molesto con su maestra- tu me dijiste que la técnica era muy poderosa, ademas Mousse aprendio el Tenken en solo 3 meses-

-No es lo mismo-dijo Sayo jalándose el cabello- El Tenken es mas facil de aprender, solo se necesita tener la sangre y la cabeza fria, el Watojutsu hace que todos tus sentimientos negativos se acumulen y tus nervios se ensanchen con esa practica, la fuerza proviene de tus nervios hipertrofiados y se la transfieren a los musculos-

-Si ya lo se-dijo Ranma- tengo los suficientes sentimientos negativos hacia Mousse para lograr eso- y de pronto Sayo y Ranma se estaban gritando.

-Mejor nos vamos-dijo Noriko y saco a Akane del lugar.

Mientras.

-Bienvenido al Nekohanten, a ya se ¿Quieres ver a cologne no?-le dijo Ain, una chica muy sonriente a Mousse cuando entro.

-Si- dijo el

-En seguida la llamo mientras pasate-le dijo ella y camino a la bodega

Como Cologne supuso, Mousse nunca regreso a trabajar al restaurante, y como ella y Xian pu no se daban avasto con toda la clientela que tenian contrataron a una empleada nueva. Ella era muy diferente a Xian pu era bonita, tenia el cabello negro largo y peasado, su piel era un poco mas oscura que la de ellos y sus ojos eran de color almendra, tambien era algo timida e introvertida, no le gustaba fraternizar con los clientes; porque lo consideraba de mal gusto, aunque nunca era grosera con nadie, los saludaba cuando llegaban y les sonreia mucho cuando los atendia.

Mousse penso que era un alivio que la chica nueva lo hubiera recibido, en las ultimas semanas cuando, en algun momento que tenia un rato libre y se pasaba al Nekohanten , Xian pu se portaba con el muy diferente, por principio de cuentas en el instante en el que el aparecia, ella se escabullía velozmente a su recamara, para aparecer unos segundos después con sus mejores vestidos, perfume y maquillaje; nunca dejaba que la otra chica se acercara a el ni siquiera para darle la bienvenida como a los demas clientes y siempre se encargaba ella de cocinarle personalmente a el o incluso a Noriko lo que querian. Y la verdad,le estaba empezando a molestar, pero se molesto mas cuando se dio cuenta que Noriko tenia razon; esa "Zorra resbalosa e interesada" (llamada asi por Noriko) solo le empezo a poner atención cuando descubrio lo de su dinero, aunque le dolia mucho el haber juzgado tan mal a Xian pu en un principio, porque todas las buenas cualidades que el le ponia a su imagen en su cabeza se empezaron a desmoronar. Ahora que toda su atención y su cariño se centraba en Akane, habia comenzado a ver a Xian pu tal como era.

Akane se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Xian pu le tiraba los perros a su prometido, asi que si por alguna razon Xian pu llegaba a coquetearle (como lo hacia con Ranma algun tiempo atrás) ella se ponia su precioso collar con su diamante e iba al Nekohanten por cualquier cosa, solo a presumir.

-¡Ya tenia mucho que no te veia por aquí!-dijo Cologne al chico que estaba frente a ella

- como esta el trabajo en este momento ...-dijo Mousse sonriendo ampliamente- los chicos de aquí son un poco ... no... son bastante malos en esto del kenjutsu y me cuesta trabajo enseñarles-

-Si me supongo-dijo ella -¿y que te trae por aquí?-

-Ranma no estaba- dijo con disgusto- y Kasumi me mando por comida para todos-

- solo para los de la casa ¿verdad?-dijo Cologne sonriendo

-Si, imaginese que fuera para todos los alumnos tambien, no que horror-dijo Mousse tratando de parecer natural.

La otra cosa que le molestaba era que, desde que Cologne y Xian pu lo trataban "como de la familia" no sabia como hablarles, se le habia enseñado que siempre debia obedecer, admirar y respetar a la matriarca de su aldea y a su descendencia, pero ahora que ya ni siquiera tenia aldea, no sabia como actuar, asi que opto por tratarlas, como trataba a Kasumi, buena onda pero con mucho respeto.

-¡Hola Mousse!-dijo muy melodiosamente la voz de Xian pu, que por cierto estaba bastante bien arreglada.

-Hola...-dijo el timidamente y como si algo le estorbara

-¡Que bueno que veniste!-dijo ella

-¡a si?-dijo el

-¡claro, porque te hice unos deliciosos pastelillos de chocolate y de fresas-dijo ella sacando una caja y dándole a probar uno- ves ¡verdad que estan bien ricos?-dijo igual de meloso.

-Y que vas a querer-dijo Cologne intentando que llamar la atencion para que su biznieta dejara de coquetearle al chico

-De lo que sea-dijo el mientras caminaba hacia atrás intentando alejarce de Xian pu.

Akane y Noriko pasaron por ahí.

-¿Mousse que haces aqui?-dijo Akane enojada

-Nada, te lo juro-dijo el quitándose a Xian pu de encima.- ah... es decir...-y se aclaro la garganta- tu hermana me mando por comida-

-No me digas-dijo Akane acercándose a el, se veia bien peligrosa

-De verdad, ...en serio-dijo

-Y por eso te sonrojas tanto?- dijo ella

-No cual sonrojarme, Xian pu ya dejame en paz!-dijo el quitandose de encima a Xian pu que intentaba abrazarlo- ¿Sabes? Ya me colmaste la paciencia, ahora soy yo el que te pide que te olvides de mi y te alejes por completo-le dijo enojado- Me voy a casar con akane y ni tu ni Ranma ni el Sr. Tendo lo impediran-dijo y sento a Xian pu en una silla con algo de brusquedad

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo...

-Mmmmh, muchachos, su orden ya esta lista-dijo de pronto Cologne

-Gracias-dijo Noriko y jalo a Mousse y a Akane para afuera.

-Oye-le dijo Cologne a Xian pu cuando se fueron-me parece muy mal lo que estas haciendo-

-¿Qué?-dijo la chica

-Eso, te le insinuas a Mousse cada que viene, parece que estas urgida-dijo Cologne en todo severo

-Abuela…-empezo Xian pu y Cologne la callo

-No quiero que ensucies mas el honor de la familia, de por si, cuando Ranma te derroto y se nego a casarce contigo fue una vergüenza, ahora que te insunuas con Mousse es peor, Xian pu el dinero no lo es todo en la vida-dijo cologne y Ain al darce cuenta que Cologne reñia a Xian pu se fue a la cocina.-No me gusta que te hayas vuelto tan interesada-finalizo

-No soy interesada-dijo xian pu dolida

-Entonces por que de repente andas tan cariñosa con el?-

-Porque…porque… desde que se fue con su padre se convirtió en un hombre de verdad, la fuerza es algo que se aprecia mucho en la aldea y el se volvio muy fuerte y pense que si regresaba con un hombre como Mousse asi de masculino, en la aldea me perdonarian el no regresar casada con Ranma, ademas de que ese idiota aun esta- y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas- intentando regresar con Akane, no se interesa en mi, crei que una vez Akane estuviera comprometida todo seria diferente, con eso de que supuestamente Ranma no deseaba casarce con ella, pues me pondría mas atención-

-¡Ay tontita!-dijo Cologne y abrazo a Xian pu

-Y ahora no tengo ni a Ranma, ni a Mousse y- y se solto a llorar- me siento un poco sola.-

-Akane¡Akane!-le dijo Mousse al ver que ella ni le respondia, estaban en el Dojo sentados en el jardin-¡por favor hablame! Dime algo lo que sea-dijo parandose frente a ella.

-No quiero-dijo ella

-Porque?-dijo el

-Porque eres un tarado aprovechado-dijo ella y se le asomaron algunas lagrimas- Si se supone que me amas a mi porque sigues llendo con Xian pu?-

-Pero… Akane, es esa loca la que me anda zorreando-dijo el

-Claro-dijo ella llorando de lleno- y tu dejas que siga, como yo estoy engordando mucho y ella todavía tiene una cinturita de avispa, le pones atención-

-Ah… asi que es eso lo que te molesta?-dijo Mouse. El ya se estaba acostumbrando a que Akane llorara por algo, ahora que ella era un mar de hormonas estaba muy vulnerable y se molestaba con todos porque alguien no cerraba correctamente la pasta de dientes o se ponia a llorar cuando mataban a la mama de bambi, y aunque esta no era la primera vez que se peleaban por culpa de Xian pu, el siempre se reconciliaba con ella, de hecho habia sido idea suya que Akane se paseara por el Nekohanten con su collar, eso ayudaba a Akane un poco pero el que se divertia mas era el, era una manera de vengarce por todo lo malo que Xian pu le habia hecho durante 16 años.

-Mousse, es solo que la veo junto a ti y-dijo gimiendo un poco- mirame Mousse, no soy bonita, no soy buena para limpiar la casa, para tejer, para bordar, cocinar y no se diga haciando la limpieza-

-No, Esa idea es muy estupida, esa es la clase de mujer que tu padre quiere para Ranma, yo no, la verdad me da flojera que las mujeres piensen en eso aquí, mira acostumbrado a que las mujeres dominen se de lo que pueden ser capaces, ustedes son fuertes e inteligentes, cariñosas, etc… si yo quisiera una mujer que cocinara, limpiara, y tejiera, habria contratado una sirvienta ¡ya no llores!-le dijo Mouse y la abrazo- y no pienses eso ademas que en realidad no estas engordando, es el bebe el que esta creciendo y para mi no hay mujer mas hermosa que tu en el universo, y menos en este momento, pero no solo te veo hermosa porque me vas a dar un hijo, sino porque eres la unica mujer que conozco a la que no le importa mostrar como es ante los demas-

Akane sonrio –tienes razon- le dijo- y no quiero pelearme contigo, es solo que la batalla es en una samana y estoy nerviosa-

-Si yo tambien-dijo el- pero bueno recuerda que las cosas siempre empeoran un poco antes de mejorar y a nosotros ya nos empeoraron bastante-

-Solo queda lo mejor-le dijo ella y el la beso

El esperado dia del encuentro llego, seria en la noche y el Dr. Tofu seria el "referi" aunque lo tenian ahí por seguridad, sabian que alguno de los chicos o ambos saldrian muy malheridos; asi que lo pusieron lo mas lejos de Kasumi. Todos se encontraban en el Dojo Tendo para ver la batalla incluido Kuno Tatewaki, quien queria saber que tan bueno era Mousse en realidad. Como siempre Mousse estaba vestido con su mejor kimono (parecido al de Soujiro) y Ranma iba igual (es decir con su ropa de siempre) solo que sostenia una katana tambien.

-Bien chicos quiero una pelea justa-dijo el Dr. Tofu

Los dos chicos asintieron y estaban bastante nerviosos se hicieron para atrás y se veian fijamente a los ojos, ninguno queria iniciar las hostilidades. Entonces Mousse se paro en la pose del Battojutsu.

-Bien aquí vamos-dijo Ranma e hizo lo mismo, ambos chicos corrian muy rapido aunque Mousse lo hacia mejor. De pronto Ranma brinco para darle una estocada desde arriba y Mousse hizo chocar su katana contra la de Ranma.

-Rayos- dijo Ranma y "BAMF" Mousse comenzo a correr como ya era su costumbre, solo los golpes de sus pies contra el piso se escuchaban, lanzo una estocada y Ranma la esquivo. Mousse siguió corriendo y le llego por el otro lado a Ranma quien hizo chocar su espada contra la de el.

-Eres rapido-dijo Mousse y Ranma no contesto intento correr como mousse lo hacia y logro arrancarle unos cuantos mechones de pelo, los muchachos chocaban sus espadas continuamente.

-Esto ahora si es una pelea-dijo Genma contento-Tal parece que ese muchacho se da cuenta que Ranma es el mejor-

-Claro que no-dijo Noriko, solo esta haciendo un poco de tiempo-

Ambos chicos se detuvieron, parecia que los 2 eran iguales en eso de trabar espadas, asi que decidieron guardarlas y se pusieron en pose de battoujutsu de nuevo.

Ambos se acercaban uno al otro a una velocidad impresionante, Ranma desenfundo su katana y Mousse tambien.

-Shun ten satsu- grito Mousse y lanzo un fuerte zarpazo con su espada, pero en ese instante Ranma clavo la espada en el piso, pego un gran brinco y la katana se levanto con lo que pudo darle de lleno al arma de mousse-Cho ten tosei-dijo Ranma y el golpe de la katana contra las costillas de Mousse fue tan fuerte que esta se rompio y para no caerse por el impacto la apoyo contra el piso y se derrapo, tomandose por el costado.

-Ah!.gimio mousse de dolor- esa no me la espere-dijo el

-Bonita tecnica ¡gracias sayo!- dijo Ranma- Bien creo que tienes que retirarte-dijo Ranma-tu espada esta rota-

-La tuya tampoco esta en buen estado-dijo Mousse y señalo la espada de Ranma que estaba cuarteada

-Asombroso-dijo kuno- pudo causarle daño al oponente -

-es un pequeño rasguño pero si quieres, sin una espada-dijo Ranma lanzando a un lado la katana rota- el truco de las castañas calientes- y corrio a toda velocidad hacia mousse quien esquivo todos sus ataques

-No esta vez no-grito Ranma y comenzo de nuevo con los puños, pero mousse se darrapo hacia abajo y le dio una patada logrando que se cayera.

-Ranma en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo llevas la de perder- dijo mousse y agarrandose aun el costado y respirando algo dificultosamente.

-A si!-dijo Ranma y volvio a correr lo mas rapido que pudo con sus puños

Mousse clavo lo que quedaba de su espada en el piso y la enterro con 2 golpes rapidos-Sanjutae no kiwami-dijo el y le dio un tercer golpe a la katana con la mano abierta, el efecto que se creo fue impresionante, el concreto se levanto en varias capas hasta llegar a Ranma quien salio disparado por los aires (parecido a un especial de Terry bogart de KOF), al caer Ranma tenia muchos golpes y la ropa rota, ademas que el piso quedo como arena movediza

Mousse avanzo hacia Ranma y le dijo -¿Te rindes?

-Nunca-dijo Ranma y se levanto con todo y katana

-Como quieras-dijo Mousse y estiro los brazo sonriendo, de sus mangas salieron una segunta y tercera espada

-Maldito-dijo Rama y se puso en guardia-Ahhhh-grito y comenzo a correr, Mousse solo agito sus 2 katanas y sus fundas salieron disparadas hacia Ranma y le pegaron en la cara sacandole sangre de la nariz.

-Aun no sabes como predecir los movimientos-dijo Mousse y movio sus brazos con todo y katanas para atrás arqueandose un poco, tomo impulso y-Sanjutae no kiwami- con mucha velocidad movio sus brazo de nuevo hacia delante y formo un tache de energia que le dio de lleno a ranma dibujandole un tache en el pecho.

Todos se asombraron en especial kuno.

Ranma estaba furioso, ahora si que tendria efecto el watojutsu, el tambien se sabia un truquito parecido al Futae no kiwami, golpeo con su pie y la espada el piso de nuevo golpeando a Mousse.

Los 2 estaban cansados, ya era hora de termina.r

-Escucha-dijo Ranma- los 2 somos igual de fuertes, si continuamos no terminaremos nunca, el siguiente ataque lo decide todo-

-De acuerdo-dijo Mousse lanzando una de sus katanas al piso y sosteniéndose el costado

-Muy bien-dijo Ranma- Setsu ran tosei-dijo y agachandose y colocando su katana contra su pie, se impulso y comenzo a girar hacia Mousse.

-Shun ten satsu-dijo mousse y comenzo a correr hacia Ranma levantando mucho polvo

-No quiero ver!-dijo akane tapandose los ojos y nada se escucho. Cuando el polvo se disipo ambos chicos tenian su katana pegada al cuello del otro, al parecer ambos se dieron cuenta que si hacian sus tecnicas con toda la fuerza se matarian el uno al otro y en el ultimo instante se detuvieron con el lomo de su espada hacia el cuello del otro, para evitar herirce.

-¿Empate?-dijo Genma

-Parece que si-dijo Cologne.

Pero Mousse comenzo a bajar un poco la guardia, le costaba repirar y se estaba mareando-Esperen-dijo el Dr. Tofu

Entonces sin sopotar mas, Mousse apoyo su espada en la mejilla de Ranma y deslizando su katana hacia abajo se desplomo.

El Dr. Tofu corrio a ver, Mousse aun no estaba inconciente pero le costaba mucho respirar y se agarraba un costado, el dr, separo el brazo de Mousse de la herida para inspeccionarla, en un ataque Ranma le habia fracturado varias costillas y la herida le estaba sangrando por el esfuerzo

-Si! Al fin¡Ranma es el vencedor!-dijo Genma brincando de alegria y Akane lloraba

El dr. Tofu levanto un poco a Mousse mientras que este decia trabajosamente "No" y negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero muchacho-dijo Tofu a Mousse- no puedes seguir peleando estas muy mal-.

Mousse siguió negando con la cabeza y levanto su katana para que el Dr. Tofu la viera, en el lomo le escurria unas gotas de sangre. El Dr. Tomo la espada y la vio tenia el filo invertido, volteo a ver a Ranma y este renia un razguño en la cara que le estaba sangrando.

-Ranma-dijo el Dr. Sorprendido y le hizo una seña en la mejilla, Ranma se agarro con una mano y al separarla esta quedo llena de sangre.

-Increible-dijo Ranma-es decir que aunque Mousse me hubiera golpeado con el lomo si me habria herido-

-Si-dijo el Dr. Tofu

Ranma estaba demaciado sorprendido como para hablar, si de verdad Mousse lo hubiese querido matar lo habria hecho rapido y sin dolor, pero no lo hizo, por fin se habia dado cuenta de lo mucho que Mousse habia cambiado ahora no solo se preocupaba por ganar sino por no lastimar al oponente. Ranma sonrio, este hombre de verdad se merecia el amor de Akane , se acerco a donde estaba tirado Mousse y le dijo-Fue una pelea excelente-y se agacho para estrechar su mano-me gusta saber que perdi ante el mejor-dijo Ranma

-Gracias-dijo Mouse muy trabajosamente y después se desmayo. El Dr se encargaria ahora de sus cuidados.

Ranma por lo pronto se acerco a los que estaban en la casa

-Que pasa? Ranma porque te vas?-le dijo Genma

-Papà Mousse me gano limpiamente-dijo Ranma sonriendo-ademas ya es tarde y me quiero ir a dormir.- Se acerco a Akane y abrazandola le dijo- Muchas Felicidades- y se alejo con lagrimas en los ojos…


	12. Capitulo 11

_Hola: por fin la Gran boda jajajajaja, espero les guste no es una boda que digamos muy tradicional pero buena a mi parecer esta chida. Por ahi dense una vuelta por mis demas fcs. plisss les prometo que son de buena calidad en serio. Cuidense y !Feliz dia de muertos Mexico!

* * *

_

Los siguientes meses pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Ranma decidio meterce a trabajar al Nekohanten medio tiempo en parte porque no queria ver a Mousse cerca de akane y en parte porque todo el dinero que tenia se lo habia dado a Sayo; aunque el trabajo no le agradaba del todo, entre que Xian pu se la pasaba fastidiandolo para que se casara con ella, Cologne lo mismo y Ain haciendole maldades, la pasaba muy mal. Genma y Soun decidieron que (como ya eran parte de la familia), ellos se quedarian en el Dojo siempre y cuando no hubiera ninguna pela con nadie y que Genma ayudara un poco a Mousse a dar clases. Por su parte Soun decidio dejarle el Dojo a cualquiera de sus otras 2 hijas que se casara después que Akane. Cuando la herida de Mousse sano Akane y el tuvieron el permiso de compartir una recamara, pero a un lado de la recamara de Kasumi para que ella los "vigilara". Ukyo y Ryoga comenzaron a salir.

Noriko regreso a Kyoto después del verano a empezar un nuevo ciclo escolar y al concurso internacional de porristas que se llavaba a cabo cada 2 años, sus amigas y ella secaron el 2º lugar. Shuichi y Kanako cerraron el colegio por el verano y fueron a vacacionar a Europa. Yoshito y Hiroko prefirieron ir a la playa. El mayordomo se quedo cuidando del colegio, se aburrio mucho. Seijuro Hiko por fin acepto una invitacion de Mai la del Shirobeko y desde entonces salen juntos, aunque sigue fiel a la idea de no casarce vive junto con Mai en el restaurante. Por otro lado el gobernador de Kanagawa rompio records en cuanto a popularidad, cuando los inversionistas del extranjero supieron acerca de la mina de diamantes, le llovieron millones de ofertas en especial de España que estaba deseosa de exportar aceite de olivo extra virgen para pulir los diamantes.

Y las cosas seguian siendo tranquilas… hasta que empezaron los preparativos de la boda. Obviamente cada familia queria hacerla en su tierra. Los seta ofrecieron el colegio para la recepcion pero los Tendo querian que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo en Nerima. Y a la hora de la lista de invitados ¡UF:

(en el dojo tendo 4 meses después)

Estaban todos (si todos, esta vez todos) escogiendo sus lugares en las mesas para la recepcion, se ayudaban de una pequeña maqueta. Como no se habian puesto bien de acuerdo los Seta cedieron a los deseos de los Tendo, la boda seria en Nerima, pero solamente porque, la fecha que ellos habian escojido los obligaba a eso, no querian que un mujer con el embarazo ya tan avanzado viajara, era muy riesgoso.

-Bien, supongo que no estara mal si esa chica…como se llama-dijo el Sr. Seta

-¿Cuál?-dijo Mousse

-La chica…la de la espátula y el cabello café-

-Ah ya Ukyo-dijo Noriko

-si, -dijo el Sr. Seta y movio el letrerito que deia "Ukyo" a otra mesa- aquí a la mesa 4-dijo

-No-dijo el Sr. Tendo-En esa mesa van a estar kuno y kodachi y ella no se llava muy bien con ellos-y regreso el letrerito a su lugar-

-Ademas a mi niña le gustaria estar con Ranma y conmigo-dijo Genma y movio a "Ukyo" a la mesa 6.

-No a ella no le gustara-dijo Ranma- creo que estara mejor con Ryoga-dijo y "la movio" de nuevo a su lugar la mesa 3.

Akane y Mousse se llevaron una mano a la cabeza, ya se estaban artando de todo eso, llevaban 3 o 4 meses arreglando el acomodo de los invitados, era lo unico que faltaba. La ceremonia se llevaria a cabo en la catedral de Santa Magdalia y la recepcion en el akabeko (con la ayuda de Mai claro esta), el vestido de Akane decidieron acerlo unas 2 semanas antes de la ceremonia y aun asi bastante holgado para que le quedara bien y no la lastimara. Pero estaban molestos porque faltaba un mes mas o menos para la ceremonia y todavía no estaban todos los invitados listos.

-¡QUE!-grito el Sr. Seta y saco un letrerito de la mesa principal-Tu madre se va a sentar junto a mi?-

-Papá ya te lo habia dicho-dijo mousse

-Pero es Kanako quien debe ir junto a mi-dijo el Sr. Seta

-ayer te dije que si estaba bien que mi mama se sentara junto a mi como tu y me dijiste que si-dijo Mousse

-¿Qué? Yo no me acuerdo-dijo el Sr. Seta

-Estabamos en la cocina-dijo Mousse- y tu y Kanako hacian la cena

-Sabes que no me puedes preguntar cosas cuando estoy ocupado-dijo el Sr. Seta

-Tranquilo Shuichi-dijo Kanako-Mousse ahmmm-

-¿Qué?-dijo el enojado-podrias acomodarnos de manera diferente-dijo algo indecisa

-No, kanako-dijo Mousse-Ay! Sabes que no es por ti, no me caes mal…eres mi amiga…bueno "mi madrastra" …no eso tampoco… es solo que quiero que mi mama este ahí conmigo, pero ¡ay esta bien!-dijo mousse levantando el letrerito de "kasumi" a un lado del Sr. Tendo y colocando el de su madre- ahí¿feliz?-le dijo mousse a su padre

-Pero ese es el lugar de mi nena-dijo El Sr. Tendo

-Papá-dijo akane y le jalo la manga

-Se supone que los padres del novio van a un lado de el y los de la novia al lado de ella-dijo el Sr. Tendo- y bueno mi esposa ¡que dios tenga en su santa gloria! No va a estar, por eso queria a Kasumi-

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo ella y puso su letrero junto a Nabiki

-Si ademas mi mama es buena persona Sr. Tendo-dijo mousse mas fuerte que lo normal, como para hecerselo notar a su padre-Saben que? Haganse bolas-dijo mousse muy molesto y se fue del dojo, Akane lo fue siguiendo.

-Tranquilo-le dijo ella

-Es que ¡ay!-dijo el golpeando una piedra con el Futae no kiwami y destrosandola. –Estoy de acuerdo de que Kanako es la mujer de mi papa, pero no es mi madre y ella tambien tiene el derecho de estar conmigo en mi boda ¿no crees?.-dijo ya un poco mas calmado al ver que Akane le daba la razon asintiendo con la cebeza –Y despues de todo el trabajo que me costo que las amazonas la dejaran salir de la aldea, para que estuviera con nosotros como para que mi papa me lo quiera hechar a perder-...

Akane se acerco a el y lo tomo del brazo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el –Ya no te enojes amor mio, recuerda que ya estamos en la ultimas, solo falta 1 mes para la boda y pues ellos quieren ayudarnos aunque a veces no dejen las cosas tal y como nosotros las queriamos, pero de todos modos, la mayoria de las cosas no nos salen como queremos-dijo Akane y Mousse le sonrio.

-Espera aquí-dijo el y se metio de nuevo a la casa- cierra los ojos-le dijo y ella lo hizo, le entrego un regalo.

-Que es?-dijo akane

-Ya veraz-dijo Mousse y ella lo habrio era un bonito vestido para bebe rosa pastel

-Ay Mousse-dijo ella muy emocionada- esta precioso, pero ya tenemos demaciadas cosas de bebe aquí-dijo akane y en efecto, tenian una recamara en la parte de atrás con ropita, una cuna, bañera, zapatitos, carreolas y todas las cosas que un bebe podria necesitar en color rosado, hacia poco tiempo el Dr. Tofu les habia dado la buena noticia, tendrian una niña.

-No importa, quiero que la bebe este lo mas comoda posible cuando llegue-dijo Mousse- ademas ya falta poco para que nos den nuestra casita-

El no queria depender ni del Sr. Tendo ni de su padre, asi que decidio comprar una casa, pero solo vivirian por un tiempo en Tokyo, el tiempo que le tomaria a akane terminar de estudiar, mientras tanto Mousse seguiria dando clases en el Dojo Tendo. Cuando akane terminara sus estudios se irian a vivir a Kanagawa para administrar el "nuevo negocio" de la familia.

-En 2 semanas tenemos casa-dijo akane contenta, ya lo ves y tu que te enojas solo por el acomodo de los invitados. Mira vamos a tener una hija y una casita para ella, las cosas nos estan empezando a salir un poquito mejor-dijo ella abrazando el vestidito.

-Tambien te mandaron esto-dijo Mousse y le dio otro paquete que venia de Kyoto

-Mhhhh- que ricos- dijo akane al destapar los pastelillos que Sakura y Midori le mandaron del shirobeko.-Ah, pero no hay de fresa-dijo ella

-Quieres que vaya por uno de fresa?-dijo el

-Si, por favor-dijo ella sonriendo- tengo antojo de fresa.

El dia anterior a la boda llego:

Como siempre, la calma anterior a la tempestad se volvia insoportable, el dia era laaaaargo muy largo y la gente en el Dojo no podia dejar de decir "Waw mañana es el gran dia" pero eso a Mousse le empezo a molestar y no sabia bien por que. Ese dia tuvo prohibidisimio ver a akane, era de mala suerte; pero tampoco queria verla estaba muy muy nervioso a tal grado que varias veces fue a vomitar al baño…

-Ya estas otra vez aquí?-dijo Ranma cuando entro

Mousse no volteo a verlo de inmediato, seguia con la cabeza metida en el inodoro dando grandes arcadas, cuando pudo voltear a verlo estaba blanco como el yogurt natural, cansado y algo mareado. Ranma corto un pedazo de papel higienico y se lo dio –Gracias-dijo débilmente Mousse y se limpio los labios.

-Bueno, es mejor que saques hoy todo el miedo-dijo Ranma sonriendole vagamente- te imaginas que te pasara eso en medio de la iglesia no no no, aunque seria mas chido si te desmayaras-

-Ay que buenos animos me das-dijo Mousse-¡Dios!-dijo mousse de pronto y sus ojos se abrieron como platos¿que tal si de verdad le pasaba algo asi en la ceremonia, y si antes no tenia color se le fue el poco que pudiera tener-¡oh dios mio¡oh dios mio!-dijo agarrandose la cabeza-¡que voy a hacer¡que voy a hacer!- y de pronto se empezo a poner "histerico"

-Tranquilo, calmate-dijo Ranma y empezo a zarandearlo para que reaccionara.

-¡no¡no¡no puedo!-dijo muy nervioso, se zafo con fuerza de Ranma- ¡no puedo¡no puedo!- y se hecho a correr, corrio y corrio y corrio tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que habia llegado al parque…

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Xian pu cuando llego al dojo con la comida (como todos querian dejar todo arreglado para el dia siguiente Kasumi no tuvo tiempo de cocinar). Todos estaban calladitos y algo enojados.

-Se escapo Mousse-dijo Ranma

-¿Qué¡-dijo Xian pu

-De repente se puso como un loco a gritar "dios mio, dios mio" y se fue-dijo Ranma

-Si pero que casualidad que se fue cuando tu estabas con el en el baño-dijo Nabiki

-No puedo creerlo-dijo el Sr. Tendo con lagrimas en sus ojos-despues de tanto que nos rogo, dejo a mi hija ya con toda la boda armada, maldito ya ni porque va a tener una hija-

-Bueno, pero…akane ya sabe?-dijo xian pu algo angustiada.

-No, no nos atravemos a decirle-dijo Ranma

-Estupido!-le grito Xian pu-En lugar de correr a buscarlo te quedas ahí parado, mira conozco a ese zoquete y cuando esta muy estresado o tiene muchos nervios pierde por completo el control. Es como una versión cegatona del Dr. Tofu-

-Ranma xian pu tiene razon y auque se que ese matrimonio te irrita y que lo dejaste ganar para no dejar sin padre a ese bebe-dijo Genma debemos buscarlo.

-Esta bien-dijo Xian pu-Si nos separamos va a ser mas facil, tu al norte-le dijo a Ramna- tu al esta-dijo a nabiki- yo al este-dijo- y usted al sur- le dio a Genma- quien lo encuentre primero lo trae de regreso, los demas si no lo encontraron vayan al Nekohanten y esperen la llamada del que lo encontro, vamos-dijo xian pu y todos se fueron.

-que era todo ese escandalo-dijo akane

-Nada hermanita-dijo Kasumi con nervios-ammhhh… mira ya trajo xian pu la comida, que te parece si comemos algo…en… tu cuarto recuerda que la novia no se debe dejar ver por el novio hasta la ceremonia-

Mientras Xian pu y los demas recorrian Nerima para encontrar a mousse, y xian pu tuvo toda la suerte de mundo, empezo a escuchar estallidos provenientes del parque y gritos de personas que huían. Se acerco a ver, Mousse golpeaba con mucha fuerza las cosas que encontraba en el parque.

-¿Mousse?-dijo ella

El volteo a verla, aun se notaba histerico

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo ella

-¡No!-dijo el-¡no puedo irme¡no¡no¡no puedo casarme¡no puedo!-y empezo a respirar muy rapido-¡soy un idiota¡no puedo casarme con ella!- y empezo a balbucear cosas por el estilo.

Xian pu se acerco y lo zarandeo como Ranma-Calmate ya!-le ordeno- ¡Tienes que reaccionar¡Escuchame!-

-¡No¡no¡no me caso¡no me caso!-siguio el y xian pu perdio la paciencia

-Perdon- le dijo y con toda la fuerza que pudo le solto un bofeton en la cara.

Mousse cayo de senton al piso y la nariz le sangraba, pero eso hizo efecto de inmediato, se le pasaron los nervios, estaba muy adolorido y, con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo-¡Condenada¡pegas como patada de mula!- y se agarro la nariz

-Despues me agradeces- dijo ella- ¿Qué paso¿Por qué te pusiste tan histerico?-

-No se ¡ay mi nariz!-dijo el

Xian pu le jalo la cabeza hacia atrás y con un pañuelo le apreto la nariz-No te muevas-le dijo y le acaricio la cabeza-Ya paso loquito- le dijo- pero no llores-le dijo al ver su cara

-Es que soy un idiota-dijo el lloroso- como es posible, no se que pasa…-

-No me digas que no te quires casar con Akane?-dijoXian pu

-Es que no se-dijo el- La boda… los invitados… la ceremonia… el bebe que viene en camino y todos esto…-

-Se te viene encima-dijo ella

-No solo eso-dijo el- ¿Qué clase de padre y de marido voy a ser, no termine la escuela, no veo mas alla de mi nariz, no tengo tacto, y lo peor es que¿Qué pasara si mi hija juega en el parque y empieza a llover¿Qué clase de padre voy a ser si me convierto en pato?-

-Pero por eso no te preocupes-dijo ella- Mousse nadie es perfecto, mira siempre puedes terminar la escuela y bueno… ya hacen operaciones para los ojos y nadie te pide que tengas cuidado con lo que dices aunque seas tan sincerote-y esto lo dijo con una expresión extraña- y bueno para eso se inventaron los paraguas-y Mousse sonrio- y no vas a ser un mal padre y…!esta bien! Pero si mi bizabuela se entera de lo que te voy a decir te mato. Eres muy inteligente y sincero, y cariñoso y aunque no termines la escuela eres muy trabajador, no te preocupes por lo que pase con tu hija, akane y tu son buenas personas va a estar bien cuidada, y si te preocupa que te conviertas en pato…pues ya le enseñaras a volar a tu hija- y Mousse se rio – Lo que importa es que akane es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida…bueno no eso fui yo ("ejem modestia aparte"), pero ahora ella es la razon que tienes para vivir ¿no? y ella y tu hacen buena pareja, se entienden uno al otro, se ayudan uno al otro, se consuelan uno al otro, no lo heches a perder- y le quito el pañuelo de la nariz-Y ya se que la boda no es como la habian planeado ustedes, es decir una gran capilla y una gran fiesta cuando Akane y tu querian algo mas modesto- Y Mousse asentia con la cabeza

-Si, mi mama no va estar al lado mio porque mi papa no quiere-dijo el con angustia- La musica la escojieron Ranma y Nabiki y solo nos pidieron nuestra opinión a akane y a mi, ni siquiera escojimos bien la comida porque mi papa es alergico a los mariscos y el de ella no puede comer mucha grasa y ademas akane no se pudo poner un vestido como ella lo queria, tampoco pudo escoger a sus damas de honor, ella queria que sus hermanas fueran, pero ellas insistieron en ser sus madrinas y el color que las damas eligieron para sus vestidos ¡que horror, tienes idea de a que hora estara en el salon de belleza, desde las 8 de la mañana y la boda es pasando las 2… … …- y siguió poniendole peros a todo

-Si ese es el problema de las grandes celebraciones de la vida, complaces a todos menos a ti-dijo ella sonriendo parecia que le habia atinado al clavo, Mousse no tenia miedo de casarce con akane para nada, tenia miedo de que algo saliera mal en la boda y por lo que estaba escuchando Akane tambien-Tengo una idea-le dijo y lo ayudo a levantarce- Los veo a akane y a tu a las 12:00 en punto afuera del Nekohanten-

-¿Para que?-dijo mousse

-Ustedes solo vengan- y traigan ¿Qué sera? Unos 2000 yenes, pero bueno vamonos al Dojo que estan preocupados-

Llegaron al Dojo y Xian pu llamo a los demas y les pidio que no se molestaran con el, que ya todo habia pasado y que solo estaba nervioso por lo de la boda y Se dedico a entretenerlos para que el pudiera hablar con akane. Mousse se acerco a su cuarto y toco.

-¿Quién es?-dijo ella

-Soy yo-le dijo el -¿puedo pasar?

-Pero se supone que no me puedes ver hasta la ceremonia-dijo ella

-Es que…Akane…-dijo el-Tengo miedo-

-que?-dijo ella

-Si, tengo miedo de casarnos mañana- y akane abrio de inmediato algo enojada. Ya en su cuarto mousse le explico todo lo que habia pasado, akane estuvo de acuerdo con el, ella tambien tenia miedo.

-Pero… que es lo que quiere Xian pu que hagamos?-dijo ella

-No se, espero que no sea nada malo-dijo el

-Akane quieres algo de comer?-dijo Kasumi y toco

Sorprendio mucho a akane y a Mousse y el tuvo que lanzarce por la ventana para que Kaumi no lo viera y "plash" un pato nadaba en el charco del dojo.

Nekohanten a las 12:00 am.

-¿Seguro que te dijo aquí?-dijo akane muriendose de frio

-si ella dijo que aquí afuera-dijo el y la abrazo para que se le quitara-que estara haciendo, dijo que no tocaramos el timbre, pero si se tarda mas- y estaba a punto de tocar, cuando ella salio.

-Listos?-dijo ella- traen el dinero?-dijo y ellos se lo enseñaron-Genial el taxi no tarda en llegar-

-que vamos a hacer?-dijo akane

-No coman ansias, ya veran cuando lleguemos, dijo Xian pu y se quedo callada, el taxi llego y se los llevo.

Llegaron a una delegacion y subieron 3 pisos guiados por xian pu.

-Un juez de paz?-dijo akane

-Aja-dijo ella- bueno es mi regalo de bodas, ustedes se quieren casar ¿no, pero no quieren que sea una boda que ustedes no planearon asi que aquí la tienen- y por alguna extraña razon eso los puso muy felices

-Y porque a las 12?-dijo Mousse

-Porque si hubiera sido mas temprano, no seria el mismo dia que la boda oficial ¿o si?-dijo ella

-Gracias-dijeron y los 2 la abrazaron

-si, si, si de verdad me quieren agradecer pues unos aretes no me caerian nada mal-dijo ella y se agarro las orejas

-¿Qué¡Ah!-dijo Mousse- si son tuyos, medio kilate cada uno-

-Excelente, bien nos toca…bueno les toca-dijo cuando la fila avanzo.

-Buenos dias-dijo un hombre tras el mostrador- ¿primera vez?-

-Si-dijeron ellos

-Bien llenen esta forma, su nombre aquí y aquí y su inicial aquí¿traen testigos?-

-Yo-dijo xian pu

-Perfecto, mmmh son 2250 yenes por favor-

-¿Qué¡oiga el año pasado eran 1800!-se quejo Xian pu

-Cambios en el presupuesto, ademas ahora les dan una cena de bodas-dijo el

-¿Qué? No me vean asi, es que una mujer no puede estar informada acerca de cuanto custa casarce en estos dias?... solo traen 2000 rayos- y saco su bolsa- a ver si traigo 200- y saco todas sus monedas- 230, 240,245,46,47,48,49 ¡50!-conto ella

-Bien entonces pasen a esa sala y esperen-les dijo el tipo

llegaron a una diminuta capillita con unas 8 sillas

- Soy la jueza Myojin y esa que ven ahí la Srita. Tomoe sera su "lanzadora" de arroz, empecemos la ceremonia¡waw les urgia casarse!-dijo viendo la gran barriga de akane

Ellos se acercaron

-pero que es eso¿ solo asi? Se van a casar, vamos regresa al pasillo-le dijo a akane- bien camina- y akane avanzo despacio mientras la jueza tarareaba una cuantas notas de la marcha nupcial

-Toma-dijo xian pu lanzandole unas flores de plastico

-Genial. Queridos hermano y hermanas-dijo la juez

-Nos hemos reunido para unir en matrimonio a-

-mousse-dijo el cuando lo señalo la juez

-y a-

-akane-dijo ella cuando la juez la señalo

-akane ¿aceptas a …Mousse como tu fiel y amado esposo?-dijo la juez

-Si acepto-dijo ella viendolo con amor

-bueno es tarde chico, la misma pregunta pero al reves-

-Tambien acepto-dijo el

-Los anillos entonces-

-anillos?-dijo Xian pu-Ay no- y se quito las liguitas que sujetaban su cabello-aquí estan-

y ellos se las pusieron.

-Fimen aquí y aquí, y tu tambien-le dijo a xian pu y ella se acerco

-Bien la Srita del arroz se durmió y no creo que ninguno sepa de algun impedimento para esta boda verdad?-

-No-dijeron todos

-No habiendo otro asunto que tratar, los declaro marido y mujer y se levanta la secion-dijo y golpeo con su martillito-ah…si puedes besar a la novia-le dijo a Mousse-Pasen a la 2ª ventanilla a la izuierda, ahí les daran su certificado y su cena.

-Esto esta bueno-dijo xian pu mordiendo el mofin de "bodas" de regreso a su casa cada quien y sonrio- por fin se les quitaron los nervios ¿no?-

-si un poco-dijo Mousse

-Bueno, pues felicidades-dijo ella y los abrazo- mañana desayunen bien, esten tranquilos y cuando esten en la ceremonia, traten de lucir sorprendidos…-dijo ella y los dejo

La mañana siguiente estuvo muy agitada, las chicas se fueron temprano al salon de belleza ahí las peinaron, maquillaron, les pintaron las uñas, etc… y los muchachos esperaban en el dojo tambien arreglandose.

Estaban a una escasa hora de la ceremonia y las chicas estaban en un cuarto de espera de la catedral. Ya estaban todas arregladas, las damas de honor que eran Ukyo, Sakura, Midori y Noriko llevaban un vestido morado con rosa bien horroroso y sus hermanas de akane vestian de rosa palido, xian pu vestia de azul celeste un vestido con una chalina. Ella vestia un bonito vestido de novia algo olgado y de falda recta no ampona para que no le incomodara.

-¿Te sientes mejor akane?-le dijo Kasumi

-No-dijo ella- todavía me duele mucho la espalda-y puso cara de incomodidad

-Pero…es normal no? Digo estuvimos mucho tiempo sentadas en el salon-dijo Sakura

-Igual-dijo Xian pu

-Pero no se me quita si me paro-dijo akane adolorida

-Mhhh ¿Quieres que vaya por unas aspirinas?-le dijo Nabiki y akane nego con la cabeza

-Tal vez una taza de te-dijo Midori

-No-dijo akane sintiendose peor

-Voy por el Dr. Tofu entonces-dijo ukyo y se fue

-No te dormiste incomoda ayer?-dijo Nabiki

-No, bastante comoda-dijo akane sentandose para que se le pasara el dolor-ayer no dormi con mousse y tenia mas espacio-

Las chicas la miraban algo preocupadas, hasta que llego el Dr. Tofu

-Kasumi!-dijo el y se le empañaron los lentes pero los gritos de las chicas lo hicieron volver a la realidad-A ver ¿Qué tienes?-

-Dolor de espalda-dijo ella

-Dime te sentaste de una manera incomoda?-dijo el y le reviso los ojos

-No-dijo ella

-No comiste nada malo?-

-No-dijo ella

-Y desde a que hora te duele?-le dijo el doctor

-Desde que estabamos en el salon de belleza-dijo ella

-Si y nosotras pensamos que era porque llevabamos ya muchas horas sentadas-dijo xian pu

-Desde que seria?-dijo Tofu- como a las 9?

-Si mas o menos-dio ella

-Oh!-dijo el tranquilo- Facil estas en labor-

-¿Qué!-gritaron todas

-Si lo que me duele es la espalda-dijo ella

-Si, bueno hay algunas veces que el bebe se encaja demaciado en la pelvis y el dolor que provoca en la espalda es mayor al de las contracciones-dijo el doctor

-que hacemos?-dijo Ukyo

-Cancelamos la boda?-dijo Sakura

-Llamamos una ambulancia o algo asi?-dijo Nabiki

-No, faltan todavía muchas horas para que nazca el bebe- dijo Tofu tranquilo-Mira faltan una hora para la ceremonia le dire al sacerdote para que se apresure-.

Y se fue.

Mientras…

-Vaya-dijo la voz de Ryoga- nunca pense que de verdad te vieras bien con algo- y Ranma se rio

-Callense-dijo Mousse

-Jejejejeje si ayer vomito todo lo que habia comido en un año, cualquiera adelgaza-dijo Ranma

-Ja, ha-dijo Mousse molesto-¡chistosos!-

-Pero sigues blanco como la leche-dijo Ryoga-¿Estas nervioso?-

-¡Claro! Es la primera vez que me caso-dijo mousse y entonces Noriko aparecio

-Mousse… no se si esto es buen momento pero….-y se espero un poco-… mhhh… akane esta en labor-

-!QUE!-grito el y se tapo la boca-pero ay que irnos entonces al hospital, aunque la boda se cancele-

-No, no no, calmate-dijo ella- El Dr. Tofu ya la vio y dice que falta aun pero que de todos modos le dira al sacerdote que s apresure-.

La ceremonia fue casi tan rapida como la del registro civil en la madrugada. Akane estaba tan incomoda que movia las piernas y la cabeza constantemente y jadeo bastante, Mousse por su parte intento decir sus votos matrimoniales lo mas rapido que pudo, aunque al final se le olvidaron y el "padre" los tuvo que decir por el…

Con todo el dolor de su corazon mousse tuvo que esperar, esperar y esperar afuera de la maternidad en una sala de espera, como era tradición en la aldea que los hombres no estuvieran con sus mujeres cuando nacian sus hijos no le quedo de otra que esperar.

-Tranquilo-le dijo su madre, era una mujer de cabello café amarrado con un chongo alto, usaba unos horrendos lentes de fondo de botella como el, un vestido rojo escarlata y unos aretes de plata que combinaban con su collar, tambien tenia unos 40 años y tambien lucia mas joven de lo que en realidad era como su padre.

-Es que ya se tardaron mucho-dijo el angustiado

-No-le dijo Kanako- Asi se tardan en llegar los bebes-

-Tiene razon-dijo su madre-Ademas nada le va a pasar es una muchacha muy joven y fuerte-

-Eso si-dijo Ranma.

-asi que usted es la Sra. Seta-dijo el Sr. Tendo

-Era…-y lo dijo en voz alta-La Sra. Seta-dijo ella- soy Lee Fei y soy la madre de este muchacho-dijo ella y le dio su mano al Sr. Tendo

-Sr. Tendo Soun-y le beso la mano- encantado

-Es un placer-dijo ella quitandose los lentes-Usted es el papá de Akane? Dejeme decirle que por lo que Mousse ma a contado pienso que es una chica muy dulce-dijo ella

-Bueno dicen que lo saco de mi jejejejeje-dijo el Sr. Tendo

-Le gustaria un café?-dijo ella

-Seguro-dijo el Sr. Tendo

-Bien, entonces vamos por uno y a ti tampoco te caeria mal dar la vuelta-le dijo a Mousse, pero el no se movia y se quedo asi un buen rato, viendo al personal del hospital ir y venir y a los pacientes tambien…

Unas horas después, una enfermera se acerco a el y le dijo-¿Los parientes de akane Tendo?-

-Soy su marido-dijo Mousse cuendo se acerco-Entonces ¡Felicidades chico!-dijo la muchacha muy sonriente-

-¿Ya soy papá?-dijo el muy emocionado y la enfermera le dijo que si-Ujuuuuu! Si¡ya soy papá!- dijo y abrazo a la enfermera-¿Y como estan¿akane¿y la bebe?-

-Mhhh.eso era lo que te quiria decir, pero mejor entra para que los veas-le dijo la enfermera y lo llevo al cuarto donde estaba Akane, que extrañamente estaba adornado con cigüeñitas de color blanco y azul pastel.

Ella estaba acostada en una cama muy suavecita, estaba blanca como la nieve y cansada, pero muy contenta.

-akane mi amor-dijo Mousse y la beso con lagrimas en sus ojos-¿Cómo te sientes¿estas bien¿ y el bebe?

-Enseguida lo traen-dijo ella con algo de dificultad –Esta tan bonito, se parece a ti-

-Como?-dijo Mousse sin entender

-Es un niño!-dijo ella

-¿Un niño?-se quedo el y llego la enfermera cargando un bebe envuelto en sabanas azules y se lo dio a Akane, elLloraba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Tenia su cabello café oscuro como kasumi.

-¡uy¡que bonito!-dijo Mousse-Pero…¿Qué paso? El dr. Tofu dijo que era niña-

-si pero se equivoco-dijo akane feliz cargando a su hijo

-Y luego dicen que el ciego soy yo-dijo el- ¡Ay hijo! Tienes una recamara llena de cosas de color rosa-le dijo al bebe-Ven- y se lo quito a akane de las manos con lo que el bebe se quejo un poco.

-Felicidades chicos!-dijo la mama de Mousse cuando entro- hola bonito- le dijo al bebe cuando lo vio y abrio sus ojitos, eran azul profundo como los de akane

-Como se parece a tus hermanas muchacha-le dijo ella a Akane

-Hey espera!-dijo el padre de Mousse-Yo quiero cargarlo primero-

-Y nosotros que estamos pintados?-dijeron los demas cuando entraron

-Shuichi…-y jalo aire- Kanako. Tenemos un nieto!-

-Mira pero si es identico a tu madre- le dijo a akane el Sr. Tendo y siguieron haciendo comentarios por el estilo.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?-dijo Ukyo

-Mmmmhh-dijo Mousse- no estamos seguros, bueno es que no sabiamos que era un niño-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Soujiro-dijo akane sin pensarlo

-¡Soujiro Seta?-dijo Noriko.

-Se oye bonito-dijo la madre de Mousse- después de todo fue un excelente guerrero- .

-si y una buena persona-dijo mousse y le dio el bebe a akane…

Soujiro Seta crece bastante bien aunque rodeado de gente loca, cuando llego a su casa lo cambiaron todo por ropita azul y blanca. Esta empezando a decir sus primeras palabras pero en japones, cuando tenga un poco mas de edad le enseñaran mandarin. Akane apenas regreso a la escuela, como el bebe era muy pequeño no queria descuidarlo, asi que en enero del siguiente año se inscribio para 3er grado de preparatoria. Mousse sigue enseñando Kenjutsu aunque por ahora esta sufriendo un poco, intenta aprender elAmakakeru RyoNo Hirameki, pero esta haciando un estilo de su propia invencion, trata de combinar el Kenjutsu con la tecnica de las armas ocultas; Y tambien ya comienza a supervisar un poco a los obreros de la mina de diamantes; cuando no esta dando clases o entrenando o en la mina, se pasa el dia con akane y con su hijo al que adora; tanto que ya le saco una cuenta de estudios e intenta enseñarle mandarin a escondidas, para que akane no se enoje. Por ahora la Sra. Seta 1a. ha decidido salir unas cuantas veces con el Sr. Tendo, aunque el teme traicionar a su difunta esposa. Ranma siguio trabajando en el Nekohanten y Xian pu aun quiere casarce con el pero el se sigue haciendo menso, porque "segun" es muy joven para casarce.

Finalmente a un año de que "supuestamente" se iban a casar Ranma y xian pu, akane y Mousse les dieron un gran regalo en agradecimiento por haber hecho que ellos se enamoraran aunque de manera indirecta. Despues de pasar en limpio el diario del bisabuelo soujiro y de restaurar el retrato y el reloj. Los Seta los colocaron en su lugar, como el libro ya estaba muy desgastado le dajaron la tarea de pasarlo integramente a mano a Mousse y esperan que la tradicion se siga, por lo que Soujiro Seta 2o se encargara de copiar el diario del bisabuelo cuando Mousse sea anciano. Ahora pusieron el retrato en la entrada principal de la mansion y aunuqe la sonrisa melancolica de Soujiro sigue sacando de onda a sus invitados,Yoshito lo puso ahi como una manera de honrar a la persona que le tuvo tanto cariño como para evitar gastarse todo esa fortuna y dejarcela a su familia.


End file.
